Kinou no Kage
by Persephone Ani
Summary: ¤ Kinou no Kage Sombra do Ontem ¤ [By: Anna, Hikari & Naruto] [Capítulo 15 Adicionado!]
1. 01

**_Kinou no Kage_**

**Capítulo 01**

Era noite alta na aldeia Patche do Japão, àquela hora nem parecia que aquele lugar era palco de grandes batalhas, o que reinava agora era o silêncio e a tranqüilidade. Um jovem se encontrava debruçado sobre o parapeito da janela olhando para as estrelas.

Uma pessoa se aproxima silenciosamente do jovem que observa as estrelas, de modo a não fazer notar a sua presença.

_- Não consegue dormir, Yoh?_ Pergunta a itako.

As roupas de batalha um pouco surradas, ele ainda não as tinha trocado depois da luta.

_- Uhn, não é que eu não consiga_. Olhando as estrelas, ainda. _– Mas, a noite está tão bonita que prefiro olhar as estrelas por enquanto._

Anna se posta do lado de Yoh e também olha para o céu... Para as estrelas que seu noivo tanto gosta de observar.

_ - Você é muito relaxado, Yoh..._ Ela diz, sem olhar para o shaman.

Yoh encosta o queixo nos braços sobre o parapeito, ele olhava agora para a aldeia, pensativo, depois olha para Anna.

_ - Ah, você fala sobre essas roupas? Ah, antes deu dormir eu troco, mas e você? Não consegue dormir por quê?_

Anna continua olhando para o céu, como se não tivesse escutado a pergunta de seu noivo.

_- O que você vê nelas? Nas estrelas...? _Ela vira-se para olhar o Yoh, depois que faz a pergunta.

Yoh volta a olhar para as estrelas.

_- Eu não sei o que vejo, mas sinto que tenho de sair para andar, por isso eu não troquei de roupa ainda... Mas, eu... Err... Você me acompanha?_

_ - ... Eu não. Tenho preguiça..._

O menino parece um pouco preocupado.

_ - Tudo bem._ Ele abre um largo sorriso. – _Volte para sua cama e durma, eu não vou demorar._ Dizendo isso ele vai caminhando para a porta.

Anna continua observando as estrelas, que parecem opacas aos olhos dela.

_- ... Quando vocês vão brilhar para mim?_ Ela pergunta isso quase num sussurro... E a resposta, silêncio. Silêncio e escuridão, pois parece que o céu ficara mais escuro...

* * *

Yoh vai saindo meio cabisbaixo, sabia que era melhor ir sozinho, mas um certo medo dava pontadas em seu peito, Anna era sua força, mas expô-la ao perigo era burrice.

_ - Tenho um mau pressentimento. _O garoto anda devagar, em direção ao bosque.

Uma pessoa se encontrava sentada numa rocha perto da entrada do bosque. Seus cabelos compridos esvoaçavam com o vento. A figura imponente observava a luminosa Lua cheia. Sorria, ao saber que alguém se aproximava...

Yoh pára perto da pedra.

_ - Hao, por que me chamou aqui?_

_ - ... Ela é linda... Não acha irmãozinho_? Hao fala sem olhar para seu irmão, na verdade, continua observando a Lua.

Yoh localiza uma rocha para sentar por perto e se acomoda.

_- Sim, ela é realmente linda_. Ele passa a observar a lua também.

Hao sorri, com uma certa malícia.

_ - Estava me referindo à Kyouyama Anna. A futura esposa do Shaman King..._

Yoh também sorri, sem a malicia de seu irmão.

_ - Minha noiva? Ela só diz isso porque acha que eu vou ser o Shaman King, Hao._

Hao olha para seu irmão e diz:

_ - Sim. Ela será a esposa do Shaman King, mas este não será você otouto._

_ - Ahn... Hao, eu creio que você não me trouxe aqui para discutirmos o futuro de minha noiva... Chegue logo ao ponto!_

- _Você está errado, otouto. É exatamente sobre a itako que eu vim falar. Alguém tem que saber dar o valor que ela merece... Já que o meu irmãozinho não sabe._ Ele sorri, com maldade.

Yoh olha sério e diz:

_ - Não chegue perto da Anna, Hao! Ela não é destinada a você._

_- Está errado de novo, Yoh. A Anna JÁ é minha!_ Sorriso enigmático e sereno na face de Hao.

Yoh se levanta, coloca as mãos nos bolsos e anda em direção à aldeia.

_ - Não, Hao... Saberemos quem está errado no final..._

* * *

O Espírito de Fogo pousa ao lado do seu Mestre, carregando uma garota desmaiada em sua mão. Hao sorri.

_ - Excelente, Espírito de Fogo. Excelente... _E o shaman pega a Anna em seus braços e a leva para a sua tenda em seu acampamento.

Chegando à sua tenda, Hao coloca a menina inconsciente sobre sua cama e senta numa poltrona do lado dela.

_ - Estarei aqui, te observando, quando você acordar, minha rainha._

* * *

Yoh volta para seu quarto. _"Ela está acordada? Acho melhor avisar que cheguei". _E vai andando até o quarto da Anna.

Tamao se encontrava de joelhos no chão, petrificada, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, quando Yoh entra no quarto.

Yoh entra devagar no quarto, estranhando a itako não estar presente. Quando vê Tamao no chão chorando, ele corre e encosta um joelho no chão.

_ - Tamao, o que aconteceu?_ Pergunta o shaman.

Tamao olha para o Yoh, muito assustada.

_- ..Mes..mestre Yoh... A... A Anna... Ele... ele... a levou... _E começa a chorar mais.

Yoh se assusta, as palavras de Hao pareciam pedras sendo jogadas contra sua cabeça.

_- Hao a levou... Não é? _Ele vai se levantando.

Tamao se levanta num impulso, e segura o braço de Yoh firme, o que a faz se ruborizar.

_- ... Não!... Não vá Mestre Yoh!_ A menina começa a chorar mais ainda. _– Hao... É... É muito forte... Por... Por favor..._

Yoh pára e olha sério para Tamao, lhe dizendo:

_ - Eu tenho de ir, Tamao! Não posso deixar a Anna ficar nas mãos daquele louco._

Tamao entrega para Yoh um pedaço de papel e fica silenciosa, meio soluçando, com muito medo de que Yoh fosse atrás do Hao.

Yoh abre o papel e vê o que tem nele.

_"Otouto, se você quiser ter a sua querida noivinha sem nenhum "dano" de volta, treine muito. Treine para poder alcançar o meu nível. Qualquer tentativa frustrada de recuperar sua noivinha antes do tempo que eu determinar, eu sinto não poder entregá-la de volta na sua integridade._

_Asakura Hao"._

Yoh esmaga o papel na mão... Ele sabe que se tentasse resgatar Anna agora, poderia botá-la em risco... Ele olha para a janela e caminha em direção à saída...

Tamao olha para o Yoh, triste...

_ - ... Mestre Yoh..._

Yoh se desvencilha do braço de Tamao.

_ - Tamao, desculpa! Mas, eu tenho de ir... _Dizendo isso ele parte correndo do quarto.

* * *

Anna vai abrindo seus olhos lentamente... Tendo a sensação de estar acordando de um sonho ruim...

_ - Onde... Estou?_

Hao olha para a Anna, com um sorriso sereno na face.

_ - Então a bela adormecida acordou?_

Anna senta-se na cama e olha bem séria para o shaman.

_ - Hao!_

Hao continua sorrindo para a itako.

_ - Minha cara Anna, eu creio que terá que passar uns tempos aqui comigo. E não adianta tentar fugir... Seus colares de contas estão confiscados comigo. E o S.O.F. está sempre alerta te vigiando. Como vê, não tem escapatória. Mas... Nós podemos tornar esse tempo que ficará comigo agradável... Só depende de você!_

Anna avança furiosa para cima do Hao, pra lhe dar um tapa certeiro no rosto, mas o shaman segura as mãos dela, impedindo que ela o toque... E a vira de costas para ele, segurando-a pela cintura de uma forma bem sensual. Ele se aproxima do ouvido dela e fala:

_ - Anna... Eu sou diferente do meu irmãozinho. Não vou aturar certos comportamentos de sua parte. É melhor se portar como uma menina obediente. Ou senão..._ E ele começa a beijar a nuca dela.

Nesse momento, entra uma menina de cabelos azuis na tenda de Hao, uma subordinada do shaman, chamada Hikari.

_ - Hao-Sama... Pediram para avisar que... _A garota vai corando e dando um passo para trás.

Hao vai soltando a itako devagar, mas antes fala sedutoramente no ouvido dela, como um sussurro:

_- Continuamos depois, Kyouyama Anna!_ Depois o shaman se vira para a sua subordinada e a olha de uma maneira que a incita a continuar o que estava falando.

_ - ... Pediram para avisar que o senhor Yoh saiu da casa..._ Ela ainda está assustada e corada.

_ - Será que o meu irmãozinho vai ser tolo o suficiente para vir até aqui assim?_ Ele sorri maldoso. _– Tudo bem Hikari, pode se retirar!_

_ - ... Hai..._ Ela vai saindo da tenda de cabeça baixa.

Hao ia se retirando da tenda, mas pára ao ser chamado por Anna.

_ - Hao..._ Dizia Anna.

O shaman vira-se para ela e apenas a olha.

_- Não machuque o Yoh..._ Pede a itako, com um tom de voz mais suave.

_- Ora ora... Vejo que a Anna também sabe ser humilde. Não farei nada com o Yoh por enquanto, mas quanto a você, não posso prometer nada..._ E ele sai da tenda, se dirigindo à seus subordinados.

_- Fiquem de olho na Anna, não a deixem sair daquela tenda._ Ordena Hao e sobe no S.O.F., voando em direção ao seu irmão.

* * *

Yoh se encontrava em cima de uns rochedos perto do deserto, olhando para o horizonte, sentado.

O S.O.F. pousa perto de Yoh e o Hao pula na frente do irmão.

_ - Vim te avisar pessoalmente que se tentar qualquer gracinha para salvar a sua querida noivinha antes de eu achar que você está pronto para me enfrentar, eu irei possuí-la sem nenhum receio._ Ele fala bem direto e determinado.

_- Hao, saia daqui!_ O olhar de Yoh está medonho.

_ - Está avisado, otouto._ E ele pula no S.O.F. e volta para o seu acampamento.

* * *

_ - Hao-Sama... Acha que Yoh virá antes da hora?_ Pergunta Hikari.

_- Não me importa. As vantagens serão minhas qualquer hora que ele venha._ Responde Hao.

Hikari fica em silêncio.

_ - Como está a nossa hóspede, Hikari?_ Ele pergunta com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

_ - Como sempre... O senhor conhece Anna..._

_- É uma pena. Ela poderia ter uma estadia muito agradável... Leve comida e bebida para a Anna, Hikari. Eu vou sair!_ E ele sai novamente no S.O.F.

Hikari fica olhando ele ir, mas logo volta aos afazeres...

_- Anna-Sama... Trouxe sua comida..._ Diz a garota, entrando na tenda.

_ - ... Pode levar isso embora, eu não vou comer._ Diz a itako.

_- ... Anna-Sama... Eu digo... Que por mais que odeie o Hao... Que por mais que prefira estar morta a estar aqui... Eu queria que pudesse continuar viva..._ Diz a garota em voz baixa.

Anna agora volta sua atenção para a garota.

_ - E por que? Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida..._

_ - ... Porque... Hao é uma pessoa importante para mim... Mas, a felicidade dele é mais ainda... Por isso não quero que ele se "perca" novamente..._

_ - ... Eu não tenho nada a ver com a felicidade do Hao..._ Diz a itako.

_ - Talvez não... Mas, ele acredita que sim..._ Torna Hikari.

_ - ... Mas, eu não estou nem um pouco interessada na felicidade dele._ Afirma Anna.

_ - ... Eu sei... Mas... Mas... Me desculpe..._

_- ... Você não tem nada a ver com isso. É só mais uma bonequinha nas mãos de Hao._ As palavras de Anna são amargas.

_ - ... É difícil estar presa por vontade própria, não acha? _Questiona Hikari.

_- Não existe prisão por vontade própria... Qualquer tipo de confinamento é involuntário. Se for voluntário... Deixa de ser prisão..._ Responde Anna.

_ - ... Como deixa de ser prisão? Estou confinada sim... Mas, porque aceitei ser confinada..._

_ - Existem vários tipos de prisão. Você está no pior deles... A sua própria prisão._

_ - Esqueça, Anna-Sama... Apenas coma um pouco... Eu lhe farei companhia se quiser..._

_ - Já disse, eu não vou comer. Pode fazer o que você quiser com essa comida, até dar para os cachorros..._

_ - Que cachorros?_ A menina Hikari faz aquele ar inocente e bobo.

_- Todas aquelas pessoas que estão ali fora. Se duvidar, até abanam o rabinho para o Hao..._ O tom de voz dela agora é revoltado.

_- Ora, Anna..._ Hikari coça a cabeça. _– Todas aquelas pessoas não interessam ao Hao... Você sabe disso... E mesmo que interessasse, ele me disse que era para você... Não estou obedecendo a ordens dele apenas... Também é por mim... Algo me chama muita atenção em você... Mas, eu não sei o por que... Mas, se quiser... Podemos ser amigas?_ Ela sorri.

_ - Posso pensar no seu caso, se você dar um jeito de me tirar daqui..._ Diz Anna.

_ - ... Se fosse possível... Não acha que muitos já estariam livres?_ Hikari olha séria para Anna.

_ - ... Todas essas pessoas estão aqui por vontade própria. Não são mantidas prisioneiras dentro de uma tenda..._ Diz Anna.

_- Ah, sim... Eu posso lhe garantir que não vai precisar se "entregar" ao Hao... Mas, começar por entender que ele não tolera coisas, como você, é importante... Você nunca precisou obedecer ninguém... Mas se não o fizer agora, não vai ser "livre" como "aqueles" ali fora..._

_ - O fato do Hao me manter prisioneira aqui não significa que eu mude o meu jeito de ser só para obter certa liberdade. E, não é esse tipo de liberdade que eu procuro._

_- Olha... Eu te entendo... Mas, não posso lhe dar essa liberdade..._ A menina está insegura de si.

_ - Não... Você não pode! Se o fizesse, Hao iria ficar furioso com você..._

_ - ... Hao não hesitaria em me matar agora se precisasse..._

_- Hao... Não passa de uma criança mimada que acha que pode tudo! Ele tem que aprender uma lição..._ Ela fala isso mais para si própria do que para a Hikari.

_ - ... Aprender... Uma lição... Maior do que a vida dele? _Questiona Hikari.

_- O Hao teve um passado triste. Isso é notável de longe, só de olhar para ele. Eu sei porque eu também tive um passado triste. Mas, ele não é o único que sofreu. O sofrimento dele não lhe dá direito de brincar com as outras pessoas do jeito que ele faz._ Responde Anna.

Hikari se senta no chão.

_ - Eu também não tive um passado nada acolhedor..._ Diz a menina.

Anna fica em silêncio.

_ - Certo... Deixa isso pra lá... Eu não gosto de falar do passado... Coma se quiser... Essa comida é cortesia minha... Não do Hao... Volto a te visitar quando puder, Anna-Sama..._ Hikari sorri e se levanta para sair da tenda.

Anna não toca na comida, ela apenas se senta encostada na cama e abraça as pernas.

_ - ... O pesadelo está apenas começando._ Ela diz com um misto de tristeza e amargura.

* * *

O garoto chinês tinha ido visitar o amigo e como encontrou só a Tamao, ele foi procurar por Yoh.

_- Huh... O que pensa que está fazendo?_ Ren pergunta para o amigo que está treinando.

Yoh não olha para trás para falar com o shaman, apenas responde secamente:

_ - Treinando..._

_ - Não me referia a exatamente isso... Me referia ao por quê!_

_- Para poder destruir uma certa pessoa_! Ren podia sentir um certo ódio naquelas palavras.

_ - Uhn... Então... Por que não desconta esse ódio em mim?_

Yoh o olha atravessado, e pergunta:

_ - Por quê?_

_ - É um bom treinamento, ora..._ Responde o shaman chinês.

Yoh olha por cima do ombro.

_ - Estranho um convite assim vindo de você, Ren._

_ - Por quê?_ Pergunta Ren.

_ - Porque normalmente o seu único intuito é medir sua força contra a minha... E, agora não é hora..._ Responde Yoh.

_ - Huh! Vai ou não?_ Diz Ren.

_- Ahn, tudo bem, mas eu não me responsabilizo se te machucar._ Yoh se vira e prepara para atacar.

* * *

Hao volta para o acampamento, bem cedo, com a lua bem baixa, e desce do S.O.F.

_- Como andam as coisas por aqui, Hikari?_ Ele se aproxima da menina.

_- Tudo muito bem, senhor... Mas, a Anna... Continua teimando... Não quer comer nada... _Ela olha o garoto.

_- Não importa. Se ela não quer comer que não coma. Vamos ver por quanto tempo irá durar essa teimosia._ Hao está com um sorriso macabro.

_- ... Hai..._ Hikari vai baixando a cabeça.

_- Eu vou até minha tenda. Que ninguém entre lá..._ E ele vai para a sua tenda.

Hikari fica olhando o garoto até ele entrar, suspira triste, anda até uma árvore e se encosta nela para olhar o céu.

* * *

- _Bom dia, minha cara itako._ Diz Hao com um sorriso sereno.

_ - ... O que você quer aqui, Hao? _Pergunta Anna, bem séria.

_ - Se você não sabe, Anna, esta é a MINHA tenda! As tendas dos meus subordinados não têm tanto conforto quanto esta, e eu tenho a impressão de que você prefere uma vida bem confortável..._

_- ... Minha idéia de conforto não consiste em ser prisioneira..._ Ela diz bem séria, olhando com amargura para o Hao.

_ - Anna, se você quer ser prisioneira, assim será. Se você quer ser minha convidada de honra, assim será também. Só depende de você. Eu até posso te oferecer um reino, se você quiser ser a minha Rainha..._

_ - Nunca serei sua, Hao Asakura! NUNCA!_

_- Você JÁ é minha, querida Anna._ Ele diz com bastante ironia na voz e um sorriso muito cínico.

_ - ... Sua prisioneira. Não estou aqui por vontade própria!_

Hao retira sua capa e deita-se na cama com toda a calma do mundo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

_ - Se quiser o conforto de uma cama macia, deite-se aqui comigo, Anna. Te garanto que vai ser bem confortável._ E ele sorri com malícia para a itako.

_- ... Você é desprezível, Hao Asakura!_ E a itako deita-se no chão, longe do Hao, e fecha os olhos, apenas querendo dormir o mais rápido possível... Pensando que quando acordasse aquilo não passaria de um cruel pesadelo...

Hao espera a itako dormir, mas sem parar de observá-la. Ele a achava linda. O que mais o atraía era a personalidade forte da itako, competindo com a sua própria. Ela era a esposa ideal para o Rei Shaman. Mas, a mulher Anna também o atraía. Ele apreciava cada ar de mistério da garota... Cada olhar gélido, que no fundo transluzia tristeza... E ele sabia, que a garota possuía uma doçura por detrás de suas camadas de gelo...

_ - ... Eu queria que você demonstrasse a sua doçura para mim, Anna. Mas, você só tem olhos para ele, não é? _Diz Hao, quase num sussurro, com um tom de voz triste.

O shaman levanta-se da cama e pega a Anna em seus braços, depois a coloca em cima da cama e a cobre suavemente, para não acordá-la.

_- Descanse, minha querida itako._ Ele diz com ternura, depois se deita no chão ao lado da cama para descansar um pouco.

* * *

--- Depois da luta de Yoh e Ren ---

Yoh cai sentado no chão, exausto, deitando logo em seguida.

_- Ren, ele a levou..._ Yoh fala em um tom triste.

Ren se encontra sentado no chão... Respirando difícil também...

_ - É... Deu pra notar..._ Ele olha o amigo.

Yoh se levanta fazendo um pouco de esforço.

_ - Eu... Eu preciso ir buscá-la, mas, se eu for agora... Não poderei vencer..._

_ - ... E, o que pretende fazer?_ Pergunta o chinês.

_ - Eu ainda não sei... Vim aqui para procurar minha resposta._ Responde Yoh.

_ - Veio aqui? Por que aqui?_

_- Porque é um lugar longe de tudo e de todos, eu fiquei aqui por horas, mas não consegui... Não sei se posso salvá-la, mas eu vou tentar._ Diz Yoh embainhando a espada.

_ - Agora? Deve estar realmente ficando maluco..._

_ - Não, não ainda... Em breve. _Yoh sorri.

_ - E até lá?_

_ - Ate lá... Eu vou encontrar um meio de acabar com a loucura de meu irmão. Para tudo tem um jeito, né? Ren... Vamos voltar para a aldeia, os outros devem estar preocupados._

* * *

A garota Hikari ainda estava a olhar o céu...

_"Nem ao menos me nota... Olha, mas não me vê... Tem olhos apenas para Anna... Com toda a certeza... Sei que eles têm muito em comum... Mas... Não... O que penso está errado... Deixe ele, Hikari..."._ Ela baixa a cabeça.

Uma garota de longos cabelos azuis, fumando um cigarro, aparece ao lado da Hikari.

_ - Desista! O senhor Hao nunca te enxergará!_ Diz Kanna.

_ - ... Do que está falando?_ Hikari a olha friamente.

_ - Eu posso notar os seus olhares para o senhor Hao! Mas, ele nunca dará bola para uma serva insignificante como você..._

_ - Não penso nada impossível, Kanna... Nem tenho olhares para ele... Nem ninguém tem os olhares do Hao-Sama... Só Anna Kyouyama._

_- O senhor Hao logo irá se enjoar daquela magricela..._ Kanna tem um tom meio raivoso agora.

_- ... Kanna... Eu que noto... Que você tem olhares para Hao-Sama..._ Hikari olha-a maliciosamente.

_- Eu admiro o Hao! Mas, não passa de uma admiração... _Kanna responde seriamente, largando a formalidade ao se referir ao shaman.

_- Uhn... Entendo..._ Hikari desvia o olhar dela.

_- ... Esqueça o Hao! Ele não é pro teu bico!_ E Kanna sai de lá.

A garota Hikari fica ali com seus próprios pensamentos, mas não dorme...

* * *

Yoh chega em seu quarto quando a lua já está bem baixa, logo o sol se elevaria no horizonte. Ele se debruça sobre a beirada da janela onde esteve conversando com a Anna na noite passada... Seus olhos baixos, tristes, um misto de agonia, era o que ele queria pensar que estava sentindo, mas a verdade era medo... Medo de enfrentar seu irmão, medo de não conseguir e a Anna ser prejudicada com isso...

_- Maldito Hao!_ Yoh bate com força na parede ao lado, falando alto consigo mesmo. _– Covarde, por que tinha que ser a Anna? Droga!_

A verdade era cruel, Yoh não chegava nem na altura dos dedos dos pés de Hao em matéria de poder, ele falharia vergonhosamente se tentasse enfrentá-lo agora sozinho, e teria de ser sozinho, seus amigos, amigos tão importantes, não poderiam ser envolvidos em uma batalha tão desesperada. O olhar de Yoh muda... Fica sombrio, gélido, ele fica firme, e, decidido sai do quarto quando o sol já tinha nascido, no corredor ele encontra com Manta.

_- Yoh, aonde vai tão cedo?_ Pergunta o pequeno.

_- Vou procurar meu pai!_ Responde Yoh, e parte.

* * *

**Notas dos autores**

**- Anna**

Oieee povo:)

Bom... Nós estamos escrevendo esse fanfic em trio!

É muito divertido escrever fanfic com mais pessoas! xD

Espero que vocês estejam gostando do fic! xD

Ele vai ser meio grande... Porque com mais gente a imaginação flui muito xD E tem muita coisa ainda pela frente!

Deixem reviews:)

**Hikari**

Bem... Primeiro de tudo... Aqui é a Hikari falando XD Eu estou amando fazer essa fic com amigos desta vez :)

Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei de fazê-la XD

Discutir uma história é legal demais :) E... Por favor... Reviews pra esses autores aqui! Idéias, quaisquer coisas que quiserem :) Agradeço a quem leu!

**Naruto**

Ae pessoal, espero qu estejam gostando do fic u.u Por ser feito em trio não quer dizer que seja mais fácil, em mtus pontos a gente discorda e talz, é trabalhoso pacas, por favor deixem reviews!


	2. 02

**Capítulo 02**

Anna abre os olhos lentamente e se senta na cama. _"Mas, o que eu estou fazendo aqui nessa cama?"._ A garota olha para os lados e vê Hao dormindo no chão. _"Será que...? Não pode ser..."._ Ela fica por um tempo em silêncio observando o garoto dormir.

_- Tão sereno... E diferente! Diferente daquele Hao que se mostra para todos._ Diz Anna, bem baixo, de modo a não acordar o rapaz.

A itako se levanta e se agacha ao lado de Hao. Vai aproximando uma de suas mãos lentamente ao rosto dele, lhe afagando suavemente a face ao tocá-lo de leve. _"Por que? Eu... Ele me mantém prisioneira! Por que eu ainda tenho algum afeto, o mínimo que seja, por este shaman?". _Nesse momento, a menina percebe um sorriso suave no rosto de Hao, um sorriso que ela nunca vira antes vindo dele. O garoto sorria de forma gentil, serena, suave, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era um sorriso triste.

_- Por que? Por que essa imensa tristeza no seu coração?_ E ela leva sua mão ao coração dela própria. _– A sua tristeza... Está começando a me afetar... Eu posso senti-la..._ E algumas lágrimas silenciosas começam a cair de seus olhos.

Hao desperta e leva suas mãos ao rosto de Anna, limpando as suas lágrimas suavemente.

_- Por que está chorando?_ Ele pergunta com uma voz preocupada, dando para se notar que ele realmente se importava com a garota.

_ - ... Nada!_ E ela faz menção de se levantar, mas Hao a segura em seus braços e a puxa para ele, fazendo-o deitar em cima dele e ficar com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

_- Hao, não! Me solta!_ Diz a itako, tarde demais, porque o shaman já encostava seus lábios nos dela, a beijando suavemente.

Anna fica durante algum tempo sem reação, sem corresponder ao beijo dele e sem tentar escapar dos braços de Hao. _"Como o beijo dele pode ser tão suave... Tão gentil?"_, perguntava-se a itako. Tão logo retornava a si, a garota rompe o beijo e afasta-se bruscamente dos braços de Hao, que não faz nada para impedi-la.

Hao olha para a Anna bem suave, mas triste ao mesmo tempo. O garoto apenas a observa, em silêncio. Porém, o olhar do shaman transmitia para a itako uma imensa tristeza...

_- ... Por que essa... Tristeza, Hao?_ Ela pergunta, e novamente sente-se contagiada pela tristeza do shaman.

_- ... Uma longa história... De mil anos..._ Responde Hao.

_- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Afinal, você me mantém aqui como sua prisioneira..._ Diz Anna.

_- Eu vou sair, Anna! Nem pense em fugir, senão você sofrerá as conseqüências!_ Diz Hao, amargamente, antes de sair da tenda, deixando a Anna sozinha...

* * *

Yoh parte da aldeia correndo, se dirigindo para um bosque distante, seguindo sua intuição.

_- Yoh... Asakura Yoh?_ Diz uma voz vindo com o vento.

Yoh pára ouvindo atento.

_ - A resposta vai depender de você, quem é?_

_ - ... Sou... O Vento..._ A voz sussurra serena, sem pressa.

_ - Mostre logo sua cara, hoje estou sem paciência!_

_ - Hahahahahaha... Calma... Não era você o despreocupado?_ A voz começa a tornar-se mais próxima.

_ - Desculpe, não tenho tempo para perder! Até mais_... Yoh volta a correr.

_- Posso lhe dizer como Anna-Sama está..._ A voz agora não vinha mais com o vento, vinha de próximo a ele.

_- He... _Yoh pára de correr e desembainha a harusame. _– Então, você é um dos cachorros do Hao..._

_ - ... Não... Eu sou... Apenas o nada... E se vim contar como Anna-Sama está... É porque quero ajudá-lo..._

Yoh se vira:

_ - Então, fale..._

A garota Hikari aparece em frente a ele...

_- Anna-Sama está muito bem... Hao não está fazendo nada com ela... Por enquanto... Mas, quero que saiba que não vai adiantar se preocupar assim... Tem que se esforçar por você mesmo... Como Anna lhe mostrou... E nunca perder a calma diante de qualquer obstáculo ou erro... Como na luta contra Fausto..._

Yoh apenas se vira e volta a correr.

_ "Espero que tenha entendido... Yoh... Sei que pode conseguir..."._ Ela sorri para o nada e desaparece.

* * *

Yoh entra correndo no bosque e grita com força:

_- MIKIHISA! _O grito ecoa pelo bosque, Yoh vira a cabeça para cima em uma árvore alta e ele vê a silhueta de um homem sentado em um galho, era Mikihisa em carne e osso.

_ - Oie!_ Diz Mikihisa, acenando.

* * *

Hikari volta pro acampamento e se encosta numa árvore...

Asakura Hao se aproxima lentamente da Hikari. Pára em frente à menina e a olha seriamente, sem dizer nada.

A menina olha-o nos olhos... Mesmo sabendo que essa poderia ser a última vez...

Para espanto da garota, Hao sorri suavemente para ela e senta-se ao seu lado, ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra...

A garota fica olhando ele... Um pouco surpresa... E depois, se senta ao lado dele.

_- ... Eu sei que você nunca me trairia, Hikari._ Diz Hao, com uma voz bem suave, mas séria ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia do ocorrido com o Yoh, mas não perdera a confiança na menina.

A menina está um pouco triste.

_- Na verdade, eu sei que você é a mais fiel dos meus homens, depois de Opacho..._ Afirma Hao.

Hikari não consegue dizer nada.

Hao se vira para a garota e segura delicadamente o seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar para ele. O shaman olha-a profundamente nos olhos, mostrando-lhe uma certa ternura.

_ - Esse olhar triste não combina com o seu belo rosto de menina, Hikari..._

A garota cora levemente.

_- ... Mas, eu..._ E tenta desviar o olhar dele.

_- __Você é diferente, Hikari. Diferente de todos os meus subordinados. Talvez... Aqui não seja o seu lugar._ E ele se levanta e deixa a garota sozinha, e ela fica refletindo sobre as palavras dele...

Hikari deixa o acampamento ainda pensando no que o garoto lhe dissera e vai até um rio próximo e fica se refletindo na água...

* * *

Anna sai da tenda e vai andando pelo acampamento de Hao, como se não fosse uma prisioneira, mas uma visita que merece toda atenção e cuidados.

- _Aonde pensa que vai, garota?_ Pergunta a mestra de ectoplasma, Kanna.

_- ... Isso não é da sua conta!_ Responde friamente a itako.

- _Que garotinha metida! Não sei o que o senhor Hao viu em você!_ Diz Kanna, demonstrando uma imensa raiva em seu olhar e tom de voz.

_- Está com ciúmes, é?_ Diz Anna, com um sorrisinho irônico na face.

_- ... Eu vou te ensinar a ter respeito, garotinha IDIOTA!_ Uma armadura aparece do lado da Kanna.

_- Kanna!_ Diz uma voz autoritária se aproximando.

_- Senhor Hao?_ Kanna se vira para olhar o shaman.

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu acho que fui bem claro ao tratamento que desejo à nossa hóspede, Anna! Não fui, Kanna?_ O shaman olha ameaçador para a sua subordinada.

_- Perdão, senhor Hao..._ Diz Kanna com um tom de voz baixo, mas internamente ela está quase explodindo de ódio.

_- Que isso não se repita. Você não ia querer ver as conseqüências, Kanna!_ Continua o shaman com uma voz ameaçadora.

_- Eu... Entendi, senhor Hao._ A shaman abaixa mais o seu tom de voz.

_ - Ótimo! _Afirma Hao.

_- Com suas licença!..._ Diz Kanna, deixando o local, mas antes ela olha para a Anna com um olhar cheio de ódio.

_- ... Onde você estava indo, Anna?_ Hao se vira para a itako, mas se dirige a ela com um tom de voz mais brando.

_- ... Eu preciso de um banho!_ Responde a itako, sabendo que destratar Hao não iria levá-la a lugar algum.

_- Tem um rio aqui perto, onde você poderá se banhar. Irei com você..._

_- ... O que você quer dizer com irá comigo? Se pensa que eu vou me banhar com você me olhando, você está muito enganado, Hao Asakura!_ Diz a itako, elevando o seu tom de voz.

_- Bem que eu gostaria, Anna!_ Diz Hao com um sorriso na face e uma voz sensual. _– Mas, apenas irei acompanhá-la até o local. Hikari está lá. Te deixarei na __companhia dela..._

* * *

Hao acompanha Anna até o rio ali perto. Ambos andam em silêncio...

_ - Hikari!_ Diz Hao, se aproximando da garota.

Hikari olha o garoto.

_ - Hao-Sama? Algum problema?_ Pergunta a menina.

_ - Quero que você fique com a Anna. Ela vai se banhar. Depois a acompanhe de volta ao acampamento..._ Responde o shaman.

_- Hai... Algo mais?_ Ela se levanta e fica de frente com o garoto.

_- Só isso!_ E o garoto retorna para o acampamento.

_- ... Então... Anna-Sama... Veio se banhar?_ Hikari olha para a Anna.

_- ... Sim!_ Limita-se a responder a itako, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

Hikari baixa a cabeça e volta ao rio, se senta na margem do rio e continua se refletindo na água.

_ - Mas, depois eu irei precisar de roupas novas! Você pode me providenciar, não é, Hikari?_

_- Para que roupas novas?_ Hikari volta a olhá-la.

_ - Porque eu não irei ficar aqui dias com apenas essa roupa!_

_ - E por que acha que eu possa providenciá-las?_

_ - Porque eu tenho certeza de que se eu pedisse para o Hao, ele iria mandar você providenciar isso..._

_- ... Por que acha isso?_ Hikari volta a se refletir na água.

_- Porque ele não iria sair para conseguir roupas para mim! E eu tenho certeza de que ele não negaria um pedido meu. Então, ele mandaria alguém. E deve ser você quem ele mandaria..._

_ - Eu?... Por quê? _Ela coloca os pés na água.

_- ... Por que? Ora... Nenhum dos subordinados do Hao gosta de mim! Se não é que me odeiam... E já deu para perceber que ele confia bastante em você..._ Responde a itako.

- _Talvez... Mas não posso sair agora... Ele confiou-me o trabalho de estar aqui... Não providenciando roupas a você... Depois veremos isso... O mais cedo que puder..._ E olha a garota com um sorriso sereno.

_ - ... Se o que te preocupa é o fato de eu poder fugir, pode ficar sossegada. Eu não irei fugir! Seria inútil... Eu sei que ele me traria de volta. E eu não posso enfrentá-lo no momento..._ Anna descalça seu tamanco, retira o seu lenço e vai se despindo.

_- De qualquer modo, Anna-Sama... Ordens são ordens... Não faço por não querer..._ Hikari olha a água.

A itako dá um longo suspiro e termina de se despir. Depois, ela entra na água para se banhar...

_- ... Sentiu tristeza quando esteve com ele? _Hikari continua a olhar a água.

Nesse momento, a itako vira-se para a Hikari e olha a garota. Mas, é como se ela estivesse olhando para mais além... E sua expressão muda de gélida para triste, como se ela voltasse a sentir aquela imensa tristeza que Hao transmitia.

_ - ... É um sentimento... Tão conhecido para mim... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão misterioso..._ Responde Anna.

_ - Uhn..._ Hikari fixa os olhos na água, tristemente.

_- ... O Hao... Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo... E eu odiei! Mas... Mas, agora... Agora eu não o odeio mais... Eu sinto um certo afeto por ele... E eu não sei... Não sei o por quê!..._

_- ... Uhn... _A doce menina vai ficando mais triste.

Anna fica em silêncio por um tempo, refletindo sobre os seus sentimentos em relação ao Hao...

_- Anna-Sama... Vai demorar muito ainda?_ A menina a olha com um olhar triste.

Logo a itako volta a si, ela retorna a se banhar.

_ - ... Não!_

Anna termina de se banhar e sai da água. A garota veste a sua roupa em seu corpo molhado mesmo... Depois calça o par de tamancos e coloca o lenço em seu pescoço.

_- Vamos?_ Hikari se levanta e a olha.

_ - ... Vamos!_

As duas retornam ao acampamento.

* * *

Yoh fica um pouco nervoso com a tranqüilidade de seu pai, com certeza ele já sabia da situação.

_ - Velho, ele levou a Anna..._

Mikihisa apenas o observa de cima da árvore...

_ - Eu sei! Mas, o que você quer que eu faça a respeito?_

Yoh olha para o chão, com ódio de sua própria fraqueza.

_ - Eu quero me tornar mais forte... Acho que no momento só você pode ajudar..._

Mikihisa olha para Yoh e salta árvore, caindo em pé sem fazer ruído.

_- Uhn, eu acho que você realmente vai precisar daquilo... Muito bem Yoh, eu vou te fazer ficar mais forte, mas vai ser perigoso..._

Yoh pára, pensativo:

_ - Perigoso... Não importa, ela precisa de mim!_ Yoh sorri. _– Preciso ficar mais forte para tirá-la das mãos dele._

Mikihisa apenas o observa, vira de costas e começa a andar.

_ - Venha Yoh, me siga!_

Yoh apenas o segue.

_- Para onde vamos?_

_ - Para Izumo!_

* * *

Quando Hikari e Anna chegam ao acampamento, Kanna se aproxima das garotas e solta a fumacinha do seu cigarro na cara delas...

_- Voltaram as queridinhas do senhor Hao..._ Diz a mestra de ectoplasma, com muito sarcasmo.

_- ... Fique na sua hoje, Kanna... Não estou para aturar os outros..._ Hikari olha friamente para ela.

Anna apenas olha com indiferença para Kanna, como se a shaman não significasse nada.

_- Ora, sua!_ Kanna avança com raiva para cima de Anna.

_- Pare com isso, Kanna!_ O ar segura Kanna de modo que não pudesse tocar em Anna. _– Sabe muito bem que não deve tratar a Anna-Sama desse modo..._

Nesse instante, chamas envolvem o corpo de Kanna, e a garota começa a gritar de dor.

Anna se vira para trás, na direção daquela força oracular monstruosa...

_- Eu avisei, Kanna! Agora sofrerá as conseqüências! As chamas apenas cessarão daqui à uma hora... Até lá aproveite bem o fogo do Inferno, se sobreviver!_ Diz Hao, com voz e expressão sombrias.

Hikari olha Kanna em chamas...

_ "Por que tem que ser assim...? É injusto pagar tão caro por não gostar de alguém..."._ Hikari fica cabisbaixa.

Hao olha para Hikari sombriamente...

_- Você é livre para deixar o meu grupo e procurar essa sua justiça..._ Diz Hao, em tom grave.

_ - ... Anna-Sama... Quer que te acompanhe até a tenda?_ Pergunta Hikari.

_ - Não... Eu vou ficar com o Hao!_ Responde Anna.

_ - ... Hai..._ Ela faz uma reverência e se retira.

Anna se aproxima do shaman.

_ - Vamos sair! Eu não quero ficar ouvindo os gritos dessa garota..._

Hao olha para a Anna nada gentil, em silêncio total.

_- ... Você é um garoto muito mimado, tem muitas coisas a aprender! _Diz Anna seriamente._ – Eu vou sair, não vou ficar ouvindo esses gritos..._ E ela se prepara para deixar o lugar.

Hao segura firmemente o braço de Anna, machucando-a um pouco.

_- Você não vai a nenhum lugar!_ Diz Hao severamente.

Anna dá um tapa bem caprichado no rosto de Hao, fazendo-o largar o braço dela.

_- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? Eu faço o que eu quero..._ Diz Anna.

_ - Se você não se lembra, Anna, você é minha prisioneira!_

_ - ... Não desperte a sombra dentro de mim... Você não gostará nada do que verá!_

_- Está me ameaçando, Anna Kyouyama?_ Pergunta Hao, em tom grave.

- _Entenda como quiser, Hao Asakura! Estou apenas avisando..._ E a itako vai para a tenda.

* * *

_- Hao-Sama... Está bem?_ Hikari segurava um pano levemente molhado para o rosto do garoto.

A severidade da expressão do shaman diminui quando ele se depara com a preocupação da Hikari.

_- Estou bem, sim!_ Diz Hao, com um tom de voz mais suave agora.

Hikari passa o pano suavemente no lugar onde Anna dera o tapa nele.

Hao volta a seu olhar calmo habitual.

_ - Hikari... Depois arranje algumas roupas para a Anna..._

A garota confirma com a cabeça enquanto cuidava dele.

* * *

Anna se ajoelha em frente ao altar de onmyouji do Hao, acende um incenso com aroma suave, fecha seus olhos e se concentra. A garota entra em profunda meditação, passando a não ouvir mais som algum além de sua suave respiração e se afasta de todos os seus pensamentos, deixando a sua mente em branco. A itako utiliza sua mediunidade para localizar a posição de seu noivo, Yoh Asakura.

A itako continua em seu estado de meditação, agora entrando em transe profundo. Ela começa a ouvir vozes distantes como sussurros e deixa de sentir o seu corpo. Seu espírito lentamente começa a deixar o seu corpo e ela se vê flutuando por cima dele. Projeção astral era a maneira que a garota encontrou para se comunicar com Yoh.

Yoh começa a ouvir uma voz vinda com o vento, um pouco distante, a chamar por seu nome...

Yoh ouve a voz, olha para os lados, mas não identifica de onde vem. Então, ele pára, fecha os olhos e leva a mão ao queixo, pensando... No primeiro momento, pensou que poderia ser aquela garota que trabalha para o Hao, mas aos poucos reconheceu a voz...

_- Anna? _Pensa finalmente.

Um espírito aparece na frente de Yoh.

_- Eu vim te ver, Yoh._ Diz a itako.

Yoh arregala os olhos:

_- Anna? Qu-que, você tá morta?_

_- ... Nunca ouviu falar de Projeção Astral? Foi o meio que achei para ver você..._ Ela diz de uma maneira séria, mas no final de sua frase sua voz e expressão se suavizam, como se ela sentisse falta do garoto.

Yoh suspira aliviado.

_- Projeção Astral... Claro! Anna, o Hao não te fez nenhum mal, não é? Não se preocupe eu logo... _O shaman olha para baixo triste. _– Anna, me perdoe... Por minha culpa você esta nessa situação..._

- _O Hao não fez nada comigo. Não se preocupe... Eu estou bem. E não precisa se desculpar... A culpa não foi sua! Mas, eu vou ter que passar mais algum tempo com o Hao... Tem algumas coisas que eu preciso descobrir..._ Diz a menina. _"E... Ele precisa de mim..."_, pensa meio triste a itako.

Yoh continua olhando para o chão... _"Mais algum tempo com ele... Ahn...". – ... Assim que eu conseguir força suficiente, e acredite em mim, não vou demorar, eu vou te buscar e destruir meu irmão de uma vez por todas. _Tom de ódio nessas palavras, um tom que Anna nunca tinha ouvido sair da boca de seu noivo.

_- ... Eu não preciso que você venha me resgatar! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha! Só que... Por enquanto eu não posso deixar o Hao! Já disse que tenho algumas coisas para descobrir... E você não vai me atrapalhar!_ Diz seriamente a itako. _"Tanto ódio... Eu nunca vi o Yoh assim... Ele não é assim..."_, pensa tristemente a garota.

_- Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar sozinha... Mas, ele... _Yoh olha para a forma astral de Anna. _– Tirou vo..._ Yoh olha para baixo, mas depois olha novamente para Anna e sorri. _– Ele precisa pagar por seus crimes._

_- O Hao... Paga diariamente por seus crimes..._ Ela fala com uma tristeza notável na expressão e tom de voz. _"A tristeza dele... Aquela solidão... Sim! Diariamente ele paga por seus crimes...",_ pensa a garota.

_ - Anna! Mikihisa está me levando para Izumo... Disse que tem coisas que preciso saber e tenho de receber... É perigoso você ficar nessa forma assim, não é?_

_- ... Um pouco! Mas, eu treinei para isso..._ A garota se aproxima de Yoh e leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, o tocando, fazendo-o sentir como se fosse tocado por uma brisa suave. _– Eu... Só precisava te ver..._

Yoh fecha os olhos.

_- ... __Eu também..._ Ele tenta tocar a face de Anna.

O shaman apenas toca o ar, mas a itako sente o calor do toque dele, apesar de não poder sentir a mão dele.

_ - Eu tenho que ir agora, Yoh..._

_ - Eu entendo, Anna... __Por favor, se cuide!_

A forma astral de Anna vai se afastando lentamente de Yoh...

_- Eu vou voltar para você, Yoh..._ Ela diz, quase num sussurro.

A única coisa que Yoh pôde fazer fora ver sua noiva se afastar, mas apenas um único pensamento batia como uma marreta em sua cabeça: _"Hao maldito, você vai pagar caro"._

O espírito de Anna volta para seu corpo e a itako desperta de seu transe.

_- Yoh... Como eu sinto a sua falta..._ Ela diz bem baixinho, para si mesma, abraçando seu corpo com suas mãos.


	3. 03

**Capítulo 03**

_ - ... Hao-sama... Já está bem? Eu vou arrumar as roupas para Anna-sama... __Certo_

Hao apenas faz um aceno de cabeça, liberando a menina.

Hikari se afasta um pouco do acampamento do Hao, dá um leve impulso e flutua suavemente no ar, logo está a acompanhar as correntes de ar, era uma sensação agradável a ela... Sensação de liberdade... Ela chega ao quarto de Anna e estava pegando as roupas dela.

Uma garota de cabelo rosa ia entrando no quarto que dividia com a Anna nesse momento. Tamao vê uma pessoa mexendo nas coisas de Anna e se assusta.

_- Qu-Quem é você!_ Ela pergunta firme, tentando disfarçar o medo.

Hikari se vira para a garota e a olha, mesmo que Tamao tentasse disfarçar o medo, Hikari sabia que ela o sentia. Já se sentira assim várias vezes...

_- ...__ Não sou nada nem ninguém... Não farei nada a você... Só preciso disto e estou indo... _Ela se levanta.

_- Por... Por que está mexendo nas coisas da Anna? Você... Você deve... Ser do grupo do... Ha-Hao..._ Diz a menina Tamao._ – Eu não posso deixar você ir! O mestre Yoh está infeliz por causa de vocês... Eu... Eu vou derrotá-la e prendê-la para ajudar o mestre Yoh!_

_-... Por favor... _Hikari fala em tom baixo _– Eu não quero machucá-la... __Não__ farei nada..._

Tamao incorpora Conchi na prancheta que se transforma em um arco-e-flecha como Over Soul.

_- Por favor... Prepare-se..._ A menina atira uma flecha em direção a Hikari.

Hikari fica cabisbaixa... A flecha pára alguns centímetros antes de acertá-la...

_- Me deixe ir..._ A garota levanta seu rosto e mostra olhos totalmente sem brilho e tristes.

Tamao olha para aqueles olhos tristes de sua adversária e algumas lágrimas caem em seu rosto.

_ - Eu... Eu não posso... Tenho que ajudar o mestre Yoh!_

A menina troca de espírito, incorporando o Ponchi na prancheta.

_- Vou prender você... Me... Des-desculpe._ Ainda com lágrimas no rosto, Tamao usa o Over Soul Angel-san - o abraço gigante do texugo - para prender a Hikari.

O ar prende Tamao, deixando-a sem poder se mover, e a levanta do chão a afastando da porta. Hikari caminha até ficar de frente com Tamao e sua expressão volta a ser suave e inocente.

_- Admiro muito a sua vontade de ajudar Yoh-sama... Mas é a pedido de Anna-sama e Hao-sama que vim até aqui... Por isso não vou desobedecê-los, mas também não quero machucá-la. Não se preocupe..._ Ela sorri e sai do quarto, assim que ela vai embora Tamao cai no chão.

De joelhos no chão, Tamao começa a chorar e lamentar a sua fraqueza.

_- Mestre Yoh... Me perdoe... Eu não pude... Eu não pude ajudá-lo! Eu... Eu não sou forte o suficiente..._ Muitas lágrimas percorrem o rosto da menina.

* * *

Hikari volta ao acampamento com uma expressão de muita calma... Gostava de sentir um pouco de liberdade ao voar por aí...

Hikari se dirige ao shaman com um leve sorriso no rosto.

_ - Hao-sama... Devo levar as roupas para Anna-sama agora?_

_- Não... Deixe que eu levo!_ Diz o garoto.

_- ...__ Hai..._ Ela estende as mãos que seguravam as roupas cuidadosamente e sorri.

O shaman pega as roupas de Anna e se dirige à tenda onde ela se encontra. Entrando lá, ele vê a itako ajoelhada em frente ao seu altar de onmyouji.

_- O que está fazendo? Rezando?_ Pergunta o garoto com tom de voz e sorriso irônicos.

Anna se levanta e lança um olhar totalmente frio à Hao, sem dizer uma única palavra.

_- Trouxe suas roupas!_ O shaman joga as roupas de Anna em cima da cama. _– Deveria ser mais agradecida._

_- Não foi você quem buscou as minhas roupas!_ Diz Anna.

_ - Hahaha! Você é mesmo incrível, minha cara itako._

_- Você não veio até aqui apenas para trazer as minhas roupas. Diga logo o que quer..._

_ - Sua conversa com o meu irmãozinho foi produtiva, Anna?_

_ - ... Nada escapa de você, não é supremo onmyouji Hao Asakura?_

_ - Exato, Anna! Você não pode esconder nada de mim..._

_- ...__ Hao... O Yoh está com um profundo ódio por você! Eu nunca tinha visto o Yoh assim antes... Ele é capaz de fazer tudo para acabar com você..._ O tom de voz dela é um pouco preocupado.

_- Muito interessante! Eu quero mesmo que o Yoh se fortaleça..._ Ele diz com um sorriso no rosto.

_ - ... Eu não vou deixar você usar o Yoh!_ Afirma a itako.

_ - E quem você pensa que é para impedir, Anna?_

_ - Sou a itako Anna Kyouyama! E isso me basta!_

_ - Hahahaha! Não me faça rir, minha cara! Você é minha prisioneira, esqueceu?_

_ - Hao... Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim..._

_- E nem você sobre mim, Anna!_ Dizendo isso, ele se retira da tenda, deixando a garota sozinha.

* * *

Hikari olha o garoto sair da tenda, vê a expressão nada calma dele e se dirige a ele.

_- Há algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?_ Ela sorri meigamente.

Hao olha para a menina e sente um calor dentro de si, como se aquele sorriso dela o deixasse confortado! A expressão do shaman se suaviza quando ele olha para a menina.

_- Hikari... Você é tão doce! Não quero machucá-la... Me deixe sozinho!_

A garota fica sem entender, mas eram claras as palavras de seu senhor... Ela sorri serenamente.

_- Hai..._ E ela se afasta.

* * *

Yoh estava sentado encostado no poste de uma placa de trânsito, enquanto Mikihisa estava postado de pé ao lado da estrada acenando com o dedo, pedindo carona... Ele estava um pouco incomodado com a expressão de tristeza de seu filho.

_ - Ei Yoh, venha me ajudar, parece que ninguém vai parar para mim..._

Yoh se levanta e pensa... _"Realmente, por que alguém pararia para um cara esquisito como ele? E ainda mascarado?"._ E fica do lado da estrada, mostrando o dedão para uma carreta que pára.

_- Você foi rápido!_ Diz Micky.

Yoh nada diz e entra no caminhão, agradecendo ao motorista por parar, que por sorte passaria perto de Izumo, partindo na maior velocidade que o caminhão podia ir.

Durante a viagem, a expressão de Yoh não mudara. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos... Mikihisa olhou com pena para seu filho e deu um tapa no seu ombro.

_- Yoh, eu não vou tentar te animar porque não daria certo... Olha pelo lado positivo, quando a Anna disse que precisava passar mais um tempo com ele, acredito que com isso conseguiremos mais algum tempo, não precisa se preocupar tanto com ela._

Yoh olha surpreso:

_ - Então... Você, como você viu?_

_ - Filho, não subestime um shugenja!_

As palavras de Mikihisa faziam sentido na cabeça de Yoh, menos uma coisa... _"Por que ela precisa passar mais um tempo com ele? O que está acontecendo?"._

Passaram-se muitas horas, Yoh pensativo olhava pela janela do caminhão enquanto Mikihisa estava em uma conversa animada com o motorista, o terreno começou a ficar familiar, Izumo estava próxima.

* * *

Anna senta-se na cama, ainda pensando nas últimas palavras de Hao... _"E nem você sobre mim, Anna!"._ A itako, não sabendo o motivo, começara a achar que conhecia o onmyouji muito mais do que qualquer pessoa próxima a ele. Era como se ela já conhecesse o shaman há muito tempo, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar o que a ligava ao garoto.

_- Eu te conheço muito mais do que você imagina, Hao... Você ainda irá se surpreender com isso... __E... Eu também..._ Sussurra Anna para si mesma.

_"E eu... Sinto uma afeição muito grande por você, Hao... Por que? Eu deveria ter esse sentimento apenas pelo Yoh... O que está acontecendo comigo? Mas, eu não entendo! Ainda assim, é muito diferente o que eu sinto pelo Yoh e o que eu sinto por você... Eu preciso achar uma resposta, mas nem sei por onde começar a procurar..."._ Pensa a itako, com sua cabeça dando voltas, por causa da sua confusão.

_- Meus colares budistas... Eu preciso recuperá-los... Existe alguém que poderá esclarecer a minha mente..._ Dizendo isso, a itako se retira da tenda, indo procurar pelo Hao.

* * *

Estava anoitecendo, a lua já podia ser vista no céu. Fazia algumas horas que o lugar tinha tomado um aspecto sombrio de silêncio, quando os gritos de dor de Kanna cessaram. As outras integrantes da Hanagumi tinham levado a companheira para cuidarem de suas feridas. A garota ainda estava viva, sua vontade de viver era incrível, mas ela estava gravemente ferida.

Hao se encontrava no meio do acampamento, sentado sozinho numa rocha, com uma fogueira acesa à sua frente. Ele se vira para observar a menina que se aproximava dele...

_- O que deseja, Anna?_ Pergunta o shaman, com uma voz fria.

_- Eu preciso dos colares que você me confiscou, Hao._ Diz Anna, olhando diretamente para Hao, sem o menor sinal de medo ou receio, e com um tom de voz muito determinado.

_- Esqueça, Anna! Você não precisa deles no momento._ Diz Hao, mantendo a frieza na voz.

_ - Está enganado, Hao. Eu preciso deles..._

_- Para quê? _Pergunta o shaman.

_- Assuntos pessoais! Não devo satisfações a você e nem a ninguém..._ Responde Anna.

_- Não se esqueça da sua posição aqui, Anna. Você é minha prisioneira. Me deve satisfações, sim!_

_ - Sou sua hóspede, Hao! Se eu quisesse ir embora, eu já teria ido..._

_ - E, por que ainda não foi?_

_ - Eu sei que você viria atrás de mim se eu fugisse..._

_ - Não é capaz de me enfrentar, Anna?_

_- Se eu te enfrentar, terei que despertar algo de dentro de mim que eu não desejo... Mas, se eu quisesse eu o enfrentaria, sim! E, diferente do que você pensa, eu não estaria em desvantagem..._ Diz Anna, com um olhar triste, como se lembranças amargas viessem à tona.

_ - Eu não tenho medo de você, Anna..._

_ - Nem eu tenho medo de você, Hao..._

Hao se aproxima da garota e a olha profundamente nos olhos, mantendo uma certa frieza ao olhar para a garota.

_- Está se cansando de aturar a minha personalidade?_ Pergunta a itako, olhando nos olhos do shaman.

_- Eu gosto de você por causa da sua personalidade, Anna... Você é diferente de todas as outras mulheres... _Responde o onmyouji.

_- Você é parecido comigo no que se refere ao sofrimento, Hao... Mas, os caminhos que nós escolhemos são muito diferentes..._

_- Onde você quer chegar, itako? Quer proteger o seu queridinho, Yoh? Não adianta, Anna... O meu destino eu já escolhi..._

_- Eu preciso dos rosários, Hao!_ Diz a itako, olhando seriamente para o shaman. _"Eu também quero proteger você, Hao... E eu nem entendo o por quê..."_, pensa a garota.

Hao retira de sua capa um rosário budista azul de 108 contas. Ele entrega para a Anna o colar de contas.

_ - O 1080, eu creio que você não precisará! Então, ele ficará comigo!_

Anna pega o 108 e coloca em seu pescoço, depois olha pra Hao, com um olhar mais suave e meio que afetuoso.

_- ...__ Obrigada..._ Ela diz, meio em murmúrio.

Hao apenas se vira novamente para a fogueira e fica observando o fogo... Anna retorna para a tenda.

* * *

Já era noite alta quando o caminhão os deixou nos arredores da mansão Asakura, Mikihisa e Yoh agradecem muito ao motorista e partem pela estrada... Ao enxergar a silhueta da mansão sob a luz do luar, Yoh suspira.

_- Saudades de casa Yoh?_ Diz Mikihisa, andando a seu lado.

_ - Sim, já faz algum tempo que não vinha aqui, gosto da tranqüilidade desse lugar..._

Poucas palavras os dois trocaram pelo caminho. Ao pararem na porta da mansão, Mikihisa dá um passo para trás.

_- Yoh, procure por seu avô, ele tem coisas para te contar e explicar... Infelizmente, eu não posso ficar com você... Tenho assuntos a tratar..._

_- Você não vem? Tudo bem! Pode ir... Por favor, avise ao pessoal que eu estou bem, tá?_

_- Certo, filho... Procure ficar vivo..._ E Mikihisa salta para dentro da escuridão, as últimas palavras dele foram fortes e fizeram Yoh pensar... Ao abrir o portão, a tabuleta mortuária que estava guardada brilha e o espírito de Amidamaru surge.

_- Maru, faz algum tempo que não te vejo, estava dormindo? _Yoh dá o seu sorriso habitual, mas os olhos de Amidamaru transmitiam tristeza, porque sabia que a aparente tranqüilidade de seu mestre era apenas uma fachada.

_- Sabe Yoh, não precisa fingir para mim... Eu não estava dormindo, eu estive observando tudo..._

_ - Tudo? Maru, não precisa se preocupar comigo..._

_- Não, eu não vim aqui para conversar sobre isso._ O olhar do samurai agora transmitia determinação.

_- Então, é sobre?_ Pergunta Yoh.

_- Apenas para te falar que, estarei contigo até o final, mesmo que o final possa ser amargo, estaremos juntos nele..._

Yoh olha surpreso para o samurai, e logo depois sorri, um sorriso verdadeiro dessa vez. Ele se vira e entra pelo portão, sendo seguido por seu amigo...

_ - Sim Maru! Estamos juntos nessa!_

* * *

Anna se posta em frente ao altar de onmyouji de Hao e segura o seu colar de contas em suas mãos.

_ - Chegou a hora da verdade!_

A itako se concentra, e começa a balançar o rosário budista...

* * *

Kanna se encontrava deitada numa cama, com muitas bandagens sobre seu corpo queimado.

_- É tudo culpa daquela azinha lá!_ Diz Matilda, com uma raiva visível no olhar e tom de voz.

_- Ela terá a sua hora! Eu mostrarei para ela a não se meter com a gente!_ Diz Marion, sem mudar sua expressão habitual de frieza.

_- ...__ Não!_ Diz Kanna com um certo esforço. _– Deixem-na comigo... Eu me vingarei... Daquela menina... Insuportável!_

* * *

Yoh passa pelo portão e atravessa o jardim inteiro, se dirigindo para a casa. Ele abre e passa rápido pela porta, procurando por seu avô.

_- Vovô... Ei vovô, onde você está?_ Yoh grita.

Yoh encontra Yohmei sentado tranqüilamente no sofá da sala.

_ - Mas, que escândalo é esse, moleque?_ Yohmei olha para Yoh com cara de avô bravo.

Yoh olha sério para o avô.

_ - Vovô, eu vim até aqui junto do Micky! Ele disse para te pedir que me fortalecesse..._

_- Eu já esperava que você viesse me procurar! Então, está bem! Já está na hora de te mostrar certas coisas..._ Dizendo isso, Yohmei levanta do sofá.

Nesse exato momento, uma mulher já idosa adentra o local.

_ - Eu levarei o Yoh até o templo!_

_- Kino! Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui?_ Pergunta Yohmei, surpreso.

_- Venha, Yoh! Me siga..._ Diz a avó de Yoh, se virando, sem responder a pergunta de seu marido.

_- ...__ Acho que eu fiquei sobrando!_ Lamenta-se Yohmei.

Yoh coloca as mãos na nuca, sorrindo para seu avô e passa a seguir sua avó.

_ - Vovó... O que exatamente tem nesse templo?_ Pergunta Yoh.

_- Toda a arte acumulada por Hao!_ Responde Kino.

Yoh olha para o chão, aquele pouco de alegria que tinha acumulado desde que chegou à mansão Asakura sumiu... Ele apenas pensava _"Hao, droga!"._ E seguiu em silêncio sua avó...

Kino abre as portas do templo e se acomoda lá dentro, ficando um tempo em silêncio, esperando pela manifestação de seu neto.

Yoh entra no templo.

_ - Não lembro de já ter vindo aqui..._ Comenta o menino.

_- Porque nunca veio! Esse templo é guardado há mil anos pela família Asakura. É aqui que está guardado o objeto que contém todas as informações da arte acumulada pelo supremo onmyouji Hao Asakura!_

_ - E onde está essa arte? __Eu__ quero aprendê-la._

_- ...__ Em todos os cantos desse templo há o símbolo do pentagrama! As cinco pontas da estrela representam os cinco elementos do Wuhang. O Wuhang é a filosofia chinesa que desvenda o mecanismo e a essência de tudo que existe no Céu e na Terra. Aqueles que aprendem todos os segredos do pentagrama, têm domínio sobre todas as forças da Natureza! Hao é um onmyouji que desvendou todos esses segredos..._

Yoh apenas ouve atentamente.

_- Hao fez fama no país inteiro por ter desvendado os segredos do pentagrama... Graças à ele, muitos de nossos antepassados conseguiram cargos importantes no governo. Mas, chegou um momento que Hao decidiu eliminar todos os humanos e construir um mundo só de shamans. Por isso, a família Asakura teve que lutar contra ele e impedir suas ambições. Foi uma luta sangrenta, já que Hao sempre fora um shaman muito poderoso! Mas, já era tarde! Ele realizou o ritual secreto do Taizan Fukun!_

_ - O que é esse ritual, vovó?_ Pergunta Yoh.

_- Taizan Fukun é o antigo nome chinês do Senhor do Inferno! Aquele que conseguir selar um pacto com esse deus, terá controle sobre a sua vida e sua morte!_ Responde Kino.

Kino caminha até um altar e pega um livro em suas mãos.

_- Yoh... Você ficou sabendo há pouco tempo que Hao é na verdade o seu irmão gêmeo. Mas, você não sabia a magnitude do poder dele! Este livro, o Chou Senji Ryakketsu, contém a síntese da arte do supremo onmyouji Hao Asakura!_

_ - Então, só preciso ler esse livro?_

_- Ler apenas não é o bastante! Você deve aprender todos os ensinamentos que este livro contém! E, assim mesmo, não se equipará ao Hao de agora..._

_- Isso não importa muito, vovó..._ Um sorriso com um tom de melancolia aparece em seu rosto. _– Dê-me o livro... Farei o melhor que puder..._

Kino entrega o livro para Yoh.

_- Mas, tem mais uma coisa... Quando você quebrar o lacre desse livro, dois shikigamis serão soltos, o Zenki e o Kouki!_

Yoh tira a Harusame da bainha, Amidamaru que estava por perto se aproxima.

_ - Pronto, Yoh?_

Yoh olha para o samurai:

_- Não tenho outra escolha, tenho?_ E abre o lacre do livro.

Dois shikigamis gigantescos, um vermelho e outro azul, aparecem na frente de Yoh.

_- Matar! Esta é a nossa missão!_ Eles falam em coro, ameaçadoramente, e partem para cima de Yoh.

Yoh lança o livro para sua avó segurar.

Amidamaru se transforma em bola de fogo e Yoh o incorpora na Harusame, partindo para cima dos shikigamis com um olhar medonho e gritando:

_ - Vocês não vão me impedir!_

Os shikigamis, bem próximos de Yoh, se preparam para o ataque...

Yoh pára abruptamente e usa a técnica do estilo Amida - Shinkuu Budda Giri - o corte à distância vai a grande velocidade na direção dos shikigamis.

Aproveitando a brecha, quando os shikigamis defendem o golpe de Yoh, Kino utiliza o seu rosário budista para prender os shikigamis de Hao.

_- Gouma Choufuku!_ Kino utiliza a técnica de doutrinação de demônios.

Assim, os gigantescos shikigamis voltam a ser dois pedaços de papel.

Yoh, que está ofegante ao lado dos pedaços de papel, olha para sua avó e para o livro. _"Então, lá está todo o conhecimento de Hao? Queria poder não precisar de tal coisa..."._ Yoh olha triste para o chão, segurando forte no cabo da Harusame... _"__Anna..."._

* * *

_- A primeira oração é para o poderoso Pai! A segunda oração é para a querida Mãe! A terceira oração é para os meus irmãos do além! Levantem-se ao ouvirem a minha voz! Venham até mim ao escutarem o som deste rosário!_

Nesse momento, ao ser invocado pela itako Anna, um espírito se materializa em frente à garota, olhando-a fixamente.

_- Anna..._

_ - Quanto tempo, Matamune!_


	4. 04

**Capítulo 04**

A garota de cabelos azuis passara o tempo livre no rio que corria próximo ao acampamento. Estava deitada olhando a noite com os pés na água sem se preocupar com o tempo. Hikari não percebia o tempo passar... Estava perdida num pensamento distante. Se lembrava do dia em que conhecera Hao...

--- Flashback ---

Um garotinho de cabelos compridos, que aparentava ter entre os seus 6/7 anos de idade, caminhava lentamente na alta madrugada num vilarejo do Japão. O lugar estava praticamente deserto, pois todos os moradores já estavam dormindo. O local apenas era iluminado pelas luzes da lua e das estrelas. Mas, apesar do aspecto sombrio que tomava conta daquele vilarejo à noite, o garotinho não apresentava nenhum sinal de medo. Pelo contrário: ele parecia gostar da escuridão!

O menino andava determinado pela região, como se a conhecesse perfeitamente bem, como se já houvesse anos que morava ali. Na verdade, esse garotinho ia àquele lugar toda vez que seu coração apertava de solidão, sempre de madrugada... Como se nunca quisesse revelar sua presença naquele local. O pequeno caminhava triste, porém sereno pelas ruas do vilarejo, como se aquele lugar lhe transmitisse paz e ódio. Triste ironia do menino, ter que buscar paz num local de lembranças de rancor...

O garotinho caminha até o único local do vilarejo que era extremamente evitado pelos seus moradores... Um terreno deserto, o qual era considerado como amaldiçoado. Então, ele caminha para o centro do terreno e fecha os seus olhos, tentando sentir os ares de recordações passadas... Tentando reviver o passado mais feliz e triste de sua vida...

Então, o garotinho abre suas mãos e larga naquele chão deserto uma única flor. Uma flor branca. Um lírio branco, como muitos outros que ele já havia levado àquele lugar, mas que murcharam e morreram, ou foram levados para longe pela ação dos ventos.

_- Trouxe um lírio branco... Sua flor favorita... Mamãe..._ O garotinho diz com um sorriso sereno na face, mas seu olhar carrega uma profunda tristeza.

Uma menina pequena, não deveria ter mais de 6 anos, estava de longe a observar o menino que chegara aquele lugar. Nunca tinha visto ninguém de mais ou menos sua idade tão próximo... Nunca houve ninguém próximo. Seus olhos verdes se entristeceram enquanto olhava aquele menino.

O menino nem percebe a presença de outra pessoa, de tão distraído em suas próprias lembranças... Ele fechava os olhos e tocava o ar, como se pudesse tocar o rosto da única pessoa que ele amou em toda sua existência: sua mãe!

_- Mil anos, mamãe. Faz mil anos que eu não sinto o calor de seu abraço, ou a melodia da sua voz... Sinto tanto... A sua falta..._ O menino abre seus olhos e olha para o nada, tentando buscar um vestígio da presença de sua mãe. Mas, tudo que ele encontra é o silêncio e a escuridão.

A menina, vendo a tristeza em que se encontrava aquele menino, se aproximou devagar pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo... Algo a dizia que esse era o certo a fazer naquele instante.

O garoto sente que alguém se aproxima e se vira na direção da pessoa. Seus olhos misteriosos e tristes se encontram com os da menina, e ele, vendo que se tratava de uma criança inocente, suaviza a seriedade de seu olhar.

_- Está tarde! O que está fazendo sozinha aqui? Não sabia que é amaldiçoado?_ Pergunta o garoto.

_- ...__ Amaldiçoado?... Não pode ser pior do que estar com todas aquelas pessoas lá fora..._ Seu tom de voz era baixo e triste. _– Além do mais... __Eu__ não tenho para onde ir..._

_- Volte para seus pais, criança..._ Diz o menino, virando-se de costas para ela.

_- ...__ Não me entendeu quando disse que não tenho para onde ir... Eu não tenho mais meus pais..._ Disse com um tom amargo na voz.

_"Não tem pais... Aquele olhar... Essa garota conhece bem a solidão..."._ Então, o menino novamente se vira para ela e se aproxima, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos, como se enxergasse através deles. Aqueles olhos tão doces, tão inocentes eram tão carregados de tristeza e solidão... A mesma tristeza e solidão que ele próprio sentia...

_- Eu sou Mappa-Douji, o menino demônio! Esse lugar abandonado um dia foi meu lar. Até os humanos queimarem minha casa com minha mãe viva dentro. Eu matei os humanos que fizeram mal à minha mãe. E eu exterminarei todos os humanos da face da Terra... _Ele diz seriamente, olhando-a nos olhos ainda, como se procurasse algum vestígio de medo neles, como se estivesse a provando.

A menina apenas tinha um olhar sereno que se tornou um olhar caloroso e gentil. Apenas disse:

_ -_ _Entendo como se sente... Eu também pensei milhões de coisas quando perdi meus pais... Mas, acho que tudo no mundo tem um motivo para acontecer... _Abriu um leve sorriso.

Nesse momento, um homem do vilarejo aparece na entrada do terreno abandonado. Ele olha para as duas crianças que estavam lá, com um ódio visível no olhar.

_- Sua demoniazinha, você ainda está no vilarejo! Você foi avisada... Era para ir embora..._ E o homem aponta uma arma para a garotinha e atira.

Antes que a garota pudesse se virar para olhar o homem, Mappa-Douji se encontrava frente a frente com o homem que atirara na garota. A bala que havia sido disparada se encontrava derretida nas mãos do garoto, que estavam ardendo com chamas, assim como seu olhar para o tal homem.

_- De-de..Mô..Ni-ni..O..._ O homem cai no chão, morrendo de medo do garotinho.

_- Deixa-a em paz!_ Diz o garotinho sombriamente... Ele não sabe o por que, mas alguma coisa o impedira de matar aquele homem... Talvez fosse a presença daquela menina. Então, ele apenas deixa o homem fugir correndo dali...

A menina baixa a cabeça tristemente.

_- Demoniazinha..._ Ela se ajoelha no chão devagar _– Há quanto tempo ninguém me dizia isso... __Me desculpe ter te envolvido nisso..._

O menino se aproxima da garota.

_ - Se quiser, pode vir comigo, Hikari... Sou Hao. O futuro Rei Shaman..._

Ela olha o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos e num impulso o abraça.

_- Eu só não quero mais sofrer como antes, Hao..._ Ela deixa suas lágrimas percorrerem sua face sem medo de mostrar sua tristeza guardada durante tempos.

O garoto se surpreende com aquele abraço, mas não a afasta. Ela era uma criança tão doce, que Hao sentiu vontade de proteger... Ele afaga gentilmente os fios de cabelo de Hikari...

_- Eu serei o Rei Shaman e construirei um mundo só de shamans. Um mundo para que pessoas como você e eu não soframos mais... Você poderá fazer parte do meu Reino, se me seguir..._

A menina pensou um pouco... Um reino só de shamans... Talvez pudesse ser a solução daquele mundo... Talvez ele estivesse certo...

_- Eu... Eu aceito segui-lo nessa idéia..._ Disse a menina entre soluços e lágrimas.

As lágrimas dela diminuem aos poucos, mas ela não o solta. De certo modo... Sentia-se muito bem assim... Há muito tempo não sentia o calor de um abraço...

--- Fim do Flashback ---

A menina se levanta, de repente, como se despertasse de um sonho. Olha a volta, o céu...

_- Já deveria estar de volta..._ Diz a garota se levantando e voltando ao acampamento.

No meio do caminho, abre um leve sorriso. Aquela era uma boa memória... A fazia se sentir bem só em pensar no calor daquele abraço. Ao chegar ao acampamento, ela vê Hao e vai em direção a ele.

Hao estava sentado em uma pedra, com uma expressão serenamente sombria. Por seu corpo havia sangue... Mas, não havia sinal de dor no shaman... Era como se ele já esperasse que aquilo acontecesse... Ele apenas deixava o sangue escorrer pelo seu corpo...

_- Ha-Hao-sama...? É... Sangue!_ A menina o olha com uma expressão preocupada.

Sangue... A menina sentiu como se uma faca lhe perfurasse o corpo... Tudo que menos desejava ver, muito menos no corpo de seu senhor, era sangue...

Hao, sem olhar a menina, responde:

_- Feitiços, quando são quebrados, voltam para o feiticeiro que os evocou..._ A expressão do shaman continua serena e sombria. _– Os meus shikigamis, Zenki e Kouki, foram derrotados..._

_- ...__ Mas... O senhor está bem?_ Ela retira um lenço branco do bolso e começa a limpar a sangue que havia no rosto do garoto.

Hao olha a menina, depois volta a olhar as chamas da fogueira...

_ - ... Estou bem..._

_- ...__ Há alguma coisa errada, Hao-sama?_ Pergunta a garota, pegando uma das mãos do garoto para limpar o sangue.

_- ...__ Apenas acho que muita coisa está para vir... Fatos que talvez mudem todo o rumo de uma história..._ Responde o onmyouji, também sem olhar Hikari.

Ela olha o onmyouji e seu olhar se torna triste novamente.

_"Desde que tudo isso aconteceu... Tudo em mim mudou... Menos o que eu sinto por você, Hao... Menos o que eu sinto pela pessoa que conheci naquele dia..."._

_- ...__ Hao-sama... É uma coisa... Que me veio na cabeça agora... Por que... Por que não me matou no dia que fui falar com Yoh...?_ Ela pergunta em tom baixo, como se na verdade ela quisesse morrer.

O shaman olha a garota, como se aquela pergunta o surpreendesse...

_ - Porque você não me traiu, mesmo ao falar com o Yoh..._

_- ...__ Como não?_ A menina baixa a cabeça.

Ela aperta o lenço, agora vermelho do sangue, e algumas gotas de sangue caem no chão, seus olhos se tornam vazios, parecia uma menina oca, sem alma...

_ - Eu não considero o que você falou com meu irmãozinho como uma traição..._

_- ...__ Obrigada... Por tudo que fez por mim... Obrigada por ter salvado minha vida naquele dia... Mas... Talvez o que eu realmente queira... Esteja tão distante de mim... Que... Nada nesse mundo vai poder realizar... Viver me parece uma coisa tão vazia..._

Hao se vira completamente para a shugenja e a olha profundamente nos olhos.

_ - Eu sei... Sei como se sente... Desde a primeira vez que a conheci... Eu sinto o vazio da sua alma..._

_- ...__ Eu sinto que não tenho motivos para viver mais... Me sinto tão perdida... Às vezes... Me parece que não posso mais sorrir... Me parece que vou desabar quando eu der o primeiro passo... E o pior de tudo... É saber que não há ninguém no mundo que vai me ajudar... Eu só queria que o mundo fosse menos injusto..._ Algumas lágrimas silenciosas começam a percorrer o rosto triste da menina.

- _Que insignificância!... O mundo nunca irá mudar por si só... Somos nós que temos que mudar o mundo! É por isso que eu luto... Eu serei o Shaman King e criarei o meu reino só de shamans! E exterminarei todos os insignificantes humanos da face da Terra..._ Uma chama de ódio se forma nos olhos de Hao, mas no fundo, há uma grande tristeza.

A menina deixa mais lágrimas caírem, descerem sua face... Tudo que sentia era vazio...

_ - Nenhum mundo vai preencher meu vazio... Nenhum sonho... Nada..._

_- A resposta para o seu vazio... Só você pode encontrar... E mais ninguém..._ Diz o shaman, olhando-a com uma expressão séria, mas um tanto quanto suave.

- _ Me desculpe incomodá-lo com essas coisas, Hao-sama..._ Diz a menina como se voltasse a si e depois abriu um sorriso suave. _– E obrigada por me ouvir..._

O shaman apenas desvia o seu olhar e volta a observar as chamas da fogueira...

A menina se levanta, se espreguiça e sai andando de volta para a direção do rio, mas ela não iria para lá... Iria mais longe...

* * *

_- Para você ter me chamado, Anna, deve estar acontecendo algo muito sério..._ O nekomata observa atentamente a itako.

_ - Eu te chamei porque procuro respostas..._ Diz a itako, olhando seriamente para o espírito.

_ - As respostas que você procura... Estão dentro de você..._ Diz Matamune.

_-_ _Se fosse assim eu não o teria chamado... As respostas que eu procuro, você pode me esclarecer... _Torna a itako.

_- No que lhe posso ser útil, Anna?_ Pergunta calmamente o nekomata.

_- Sobre o Hao..._ Limita-se a responder a itako.

_- A resposta que você procura sobre o Hao, Anna... Creio que não posso esclarecer..._ Diz Matamune.

_- ...__ Matamune... O que você quer dizer com isso? Você é o único que pode me falar sobre Hao..._

_ - Não basta falar, Anna... É preciso sentir..._

_ - ... Sentir?_

_- Exato! O primeiro espírito com quem Hao teve verdadeiro contato... A resposta que você procura... Somente ele poderá esclarecê-la..._

_ - Então, me diga quem é este espírito... _

_ - Não! Isso você terá que descobrir sozinha..._ Dizendo isso, o espírito vai se desmaterializando, deixando a itako sozinha...

_ - ... Maldito nekomata!_ Diz a itako para si mesma, sentando-se na cama.

_"O primeiro espírito com quem Hao teve verdadeiro contato... Como eu vou descobrir isso? Apenas o próprio Hao pode me falar isso... Eu... Terei que conversar com o Hao para descobrir..."._

Anna coloca no pescoço o seu rosário budista e levanta-se, se retirando da tenda e caminhando até o Hao...

Hao ainda estava observando as chamas da fogueira, mas ele percebe a presença da itako... Então, o shaman lhe pergunta, sem olhar para ela:

_ - Achou o que procurava, Anna?_

_- ...__ Ainda não! Mas, eu irei encontrar..._ Responde a itako.

_ - O que você quer agora, Anna?_

_- ...__ Apenas conversar! _Dizendo isso, Anna senta-se ao lado de Hao.

_ - Sobre?_

_ - Sobre o passado, Hao..._

_- ...__ O passado! O que importa o passado? Nada do que já passou pode ser modificado..._ Diz Hao.

_ - Mas, o passado pode esclarecer o presente... Diz a itako._

_- Mas, para mim... O passado nada importa... É impossível mudá-lo... É impossível voltar atrás..._ Diz Hao, com palavras amargas.

_- ...__ Como você conseguiu a habilidade de ler mentes, Hao?_ Pergunta Anna.

_ - Do que você está falando?_ Torna Hao.

_ - Você não nasceu com a habilidade de ler mentes..._

Hao se vira para a itako, olhando-a admirado. _"Não pode ser... Como você descobriu, Anna?"._

_- Não sei como. Eu apenas sei..._ Diz a itako, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Hao.

_ - ... Ohachiyo..._ Limita-se a dizer o onmyouji.

_- Então, foi ele o primeiro espírito que você teve verdadeiro contato..._ Diz a itako.

E apenas o silêncio reina entre eles nesse momento. Apenas o silêncio...


	5. 05

**Capítulo 05**

Yoh permanece olhando para o livro durante algum tempo... Vários minutos se passam antes que ele consiga tomar coragem para abri-lo... O shaman folheia as primeiras páginas e, parando em uma, fecha novamente o livro e anda calmamente até a porta do templo.

_- Aonde pensa que vai?_ Pergunta Kino, que ainda se encontrava no templo, mas em silêncio, esperando alguma reação de seu neto.

_- Começar a treinar, vovó._ Yoh olha para o livro em sua mão. _– Não tenho muito tempo..._

_- ...__ Está tarde. O dia foi longo. Vá dormir e treine ao amanhecer... O treinamento será mais proveitoso assim..._ Diz calmamente a itako idosa.

Yoh olha para seu estado, fazia dias que mal dormia e precisava de um banho, estava em frangalhos... Amidamaru, que estava atrás de Yoh, se manifesta:

_- Yoh, sua avó tem razão, de que adianta treinar quando não se têm forças? Não vai conseguir tirar nenhum proveito..._

_- É vocês tem razão... Eu preciso de um banho e de descanso... Amanhã cedo iremos treinar, Maru!_ Dizendo isso, Yoh se dirige ao banheiro para se lavar.

_- Descanse bem, Yoh... Você precisará de forças para enfrentar tudo o que vem pela frente..._ Diz, em murmúrios, Kino.

Yoh passou muito tempo no ofurô, talvez estivesse pensando que a água levaria além da sujeira, seus problemas. Mas, a realidade era cruel... Ele se levanta, veste o kimono e vai até seu quarto, onde deita no futon... Uma intensa solidão lhe atinge. Yoh coloca a mão em seu peito e lágrimas grossas escorrem por seu rosto...

Então, ele lembra de pouco antes de partir de Funbari Onsen de como Anna havia lhe pedido se poderia dormir com ele numa noite... Yoh não se lembrava de um momento mais feliz que aquele... Afastando a solidão, mas não a tristeza:

_- Anna..._ Yoh murmura para si próprio. _– Por que você precisa ficar com ele mais um pouco?_

_

* * *

_

_- ...__ Você também possui a habilidade de ler mentes, Anna..._ Hao se pronuncia, após muitos minutos de silêncio entre os dois.

_- Uma pessoa que possui essa habilidade só não pode ler a mente de outra pessoa que possui a mesma habilidade..._ Anna sorri, melancólica.

_- Mas, essa sua habilidade, você a recuperou há pouco tempo..._ Diz o onmyouji.

_- Recuperei esta minha habilidade enquanto você me trouxe para cá... Antes você podia ler a minha mente, agora não pode mais. E nem eu a sua..._ Diz a itako.

_- Ele tinha feito você "esquecer" essa habilidade... E eu... Eu fiz você "relembrá-la"..._ Diz Hao.

_- ...__ Uma força oracular poderosa desperta outra força poderosa... Convivendo em meio à tanta tristeza e a um imenso poder, eu haveria de "relembrar" a minha maldição..._ Diz Anna.

_- Um dom não deve ser visto como uma maldição, e sim uma bênção..._ Diz o shaman.

_- ...__ Este dom é uma faca de dois gumes. Bênção e maldição andam lado a lado, mas o peso da maldição é muito maior... Chega uma hora que o equilíbrio é perdido... E tudo o que resta é a perdição..._ Torna a itako.

Hao nada diz, apenas observa novamente as chamas da fogueira, enquanto as palavras de Anna surtem efeito em sua mente... _"Perdição... Não! Este dom não será a minha perdição... Este dom me guiará para o trono do Rei... Eu exterminarei todos os humanos... Criarei o meu reino só de shamans... Daí, finalmente poderei ter paz... E poderei novamente enxergar o sorriso de minha mãe..."._

Anna nota que Hao está perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, então a garota se retira dali sem fazer ruído, para não atrapalhar a concentração do shaman... Ela retorna para a tenda, pensando no espírito que poderia lhe dar uma resposta... _"Ohachiyo..."._

_

* * *

_

Hikari caminhava por algum bosque pouco iluminado pela luz do luar. Olhou o céu por entre os galhos e folhas e caminhou até uma árvore para se sentar embaixo dela. Fechou os olhos e disse apenas para si mesma:

_- ...__ Como sinto sua falta, mamãe..._ A menina suspirou e olhou o chão em volta e avistou uma coisa quase impossível de se ver em locais como aqueles... Um lírio branco... A flor favorita de sua mãe e dela mesma. E a mesma flor que vira Hao levar àquele lugar...

Hikari fica observando a flor apenas de longe... Como se sua pureza fosse intocável... Apenas feita para ser observada... Depois de um tempo, a menina boceja... Há tempos não dormia direito... E aquele lugar não parecia que poderia fazer mal algum... Então, ela fecha seus olhos para descansar um pouco...

_

* * *

_

Anna novamente usa seu colar de contas para evocar um espírito com seu poder mediúnico... Um espírito, dessa vez, totalmente desconhecido para ela. Um espírito que poderia esclarecer a sua mente... Com a resposta que ela tanto procurava...

_- Ohachiyo... Então, é você..._ A itako observa atentamente o espírito.

_- Você..._ O espírito observa a garota, admirado. _– Por que? Ah... Estou entendendo... É tudo por causa dele..._ Uma expressão de melancolia toma conta do ser.

_ - ... Como você me conhece?_ Pergunta a itako.

_- Hehe... Agora eu entendi perfeitamente. Você não sabe! Por isso, me chamou aqui..._

_- ...__ Não sei de que? Responda! _A menina olha ameaçadoramente para o espírito. _– Eu procuro uma resposta, e é você quem vai me dá-la... Por bem ou por mal..._

_- Acalme-se. Eu não disse que não iria ajudá-la. Já que é de sua vontade, irei mostrar-lhe tudo..._

Ohachiyo se aproxima lentamente da itako, até entrar no corpo dela, tomando conta da mente da garota. O espírito produz uma ilusão na mente da menina, levando-a de volta ao passado. Levando-a de volta há mil anos atrás...

Anna fica perplexa com tudo que vira... Com tudo que sentira... Agora, todas as engrenagens estavam se encaixando. Ela finalmente obtivera a sua resposta... Ela finalmente entendera todos os seus sentimentos em relação aos gêmeos Asakura... Ela finalmente entendera o seu destino...

_- Então... Esse é o meu destino..._ Diz a itako, com uma expressão um tanto quanto melancólica.

_- Cabe às pessoas escolherem o caminho que devem trilhar..._ Diz Ohachiyo.

_- ...__ Esse é o caminho que eu escolhi... Por isso, eu estou aqui..._ Diz Anna.

_- É um caminho tortuoso..._ Comenta o espírito.

_- É o caminho que eu escolhi... Eu escolhi salvá-los... Eu tenho que protegê-los..._ Diz a garota, um tanto triste.

_- Se alguém pode fazê-lo... Esse alguém é você..._ Ohachiyo sorri melancolicamente para Anna.

_- ...__ Ele é um garoto muito triste, Ohachiyo. Desde que ele me trouxe para cá, eu sinto a enorme tristeza da alma dele... Assim como a minha... Por isso, eu recuperei essa minha habilidade... Essa minha maldição..._

_- Ele precisa de alguém que o salve, Anna... Alguém que salve a alma corrompida dele... Você vai contar para ele?_

_ - Não! Ainda não... Na hora certa eu contarei para ele... Só para ele..._

_- Entendo._ Ohachiyo sorri. _– Você é uma garota corajosa. Sei que pode enfrentar tudo que está para vir..._

_ - ... Obrigada, Ohachiyo._

O espírito faz uma reverência à itako, antes de partir.

_

* * *

_

Hikari acorda quando o sol ainda não nasceu... Outro dia que não dormira tão bem... Mas, não importava. Agora, deveria voltar, novamente, ao acampamento.

Hao se encontrava no mesmo lugar de ontem, sentado em uma pedra, em frente à uma fogueira que já havia se apagado pela ação dos ventos... O shaman não tinha nenhuma emoção na face, até parecia que permanecera totalmente imóvel durante toda uma noite... Mas, Hao havia pensado em muitas coisas naquela noite, principalmente em Ohachiyo...

--- Flashback ---

Um garotinho com pouco menos de 8 anos se encontrava sentado num canto ao lado de uma casa incendiada. Não havia nenhuma emoção na face do garoto, ele parecia não reagir à crueldade do mundo que o circundava. Estava sozinho. E não tinha medo disso. Em torno daquele lugar havia vários espíritos. O garotinho os enxergava, mas apenas os ignorava, não ligava para eles. Era como se eles não estivessem ali...

Um espírito, curioso com a atitude daquele garotinho, se aproxima dele.

_ - Já faz dias que está parado aí. Você é capaz de nos enxergar, não é?_

Silêncio. O garotinho ignora aquele espírito.

_- E, nem medo você sente... _Continua o espírito.

_- Eu não sinto nada. Eu não vejo nada. Eu não ouço nada._ Diz o garotinho, se levantando para uma caminhada sem rumo.

_- Quem é você?_ Pergunta o espírito.

_- Eu sou Mappa-douji. O menino demônio._ Responde o garotinho.

_- Demônio... Você não é nenhum demônio..._ Diz o espírito.

_- É assim que eles me chamam. Aqueles que incendiaram a minha casa e mataram a minha mãe. Humanos..._ Dessa vez, o garoto se vira para o espírito e uma expressão de raiva toma conta dele. _– Eles mataram a minha mãe por causa de vocês, monstros!_

_ - Um garotinho tão puro, que tem ódio dos humanos, assim como nós, "monstros"._

_ - Vocês têm ódio dos humanos?_ Pergunta o menino.

_- Nós odiamos somente aqueles que querem a nossa extinção! Aqueles humanos que são ignorantes... Aqueles que transformam a sua ignorância em maldade..._ Responde o espírito. _– Esses humanos que mataram a sua mãe. Assim como você, ela podia nos ver, não é?_

_- Ignorantes? Eles são uns verdadeiros monstros... Sim, minha mãe podia ver vocês. E ela me disse uma vez para ignorá-los._ Diz o garoto.

_- Ignorantes aqueles que querem exterminar o desconhecido por medo, ou ganância. Iluminados aqueles que tentam desvendar o desconhecido._ O espírito sorri. _– Sua mãe gostava muito de você. Ela só queria te proteger... Como era o nome dela? E como é o seu nome? Eu gostei de você!_

_ - ... Minha mãe se chamava Asano Ha. E ela me deu o nome de Asaha-douji._

_- Asano e Asaha... Interessante! Nós podemos ser amigos, Asaha. Assim como você, eu não tenho ninguém..._

_- Então, os espíritos também são sozinhos..._ Diz o garotinho, com um traço de tristeza no olhar. _– Mas, você ainda não me disse como se chama..._

_- Me chamo Ohachiyo._ Sorri o espírito.

_- Então, você será o meu primeiro amigo, Ohachiyo._ O menino sorri melancólico.

Assim, Ohachiyo e Asaha passaram a fazer companhia um para o outro. Os dois começaram a compartilhar as suas vidas solitárias. E também, começaram a compartilhar aprendizagens. Asaha aprendeu muitas coisas com Ohachiyo, e o espírito, por sua vez, também aprendeu muitas coisas daquele coração puro do menino. O espírito, com o passar do tempo, achou que deveria ensinar o garotinho a usar uma habilidade. Leitura de mentes... Seria bom para o garoto, para que ele pudesse se proteger dos humanos ignorantes... Foi assim que Hao obteu essa habilidade... Essa maldição...

E com o passar do tempo, controlando essa habilidade, a alma do pequeno menino passou a se corromper. O seu ódio pelos humanos era maior do que tudo. Ele queria vingança. Queria ter o poder de exterminar todos os humanos. E, o primeiro humano que ele matara com suas próprias mãos, fora o homem que assassinara a sua mãe. Mesmo assim, sua sede de vingança não fora saciada... Iria aumentar, cada vez mais. Cada vez mais...

Mas, uma coisa que jamais saíra da mente do pequeno Asaha, foram as últimas palavras de Ohachiyo:

_ - Eu pensei que você fosse uma alma pura. Eu pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos. Mas, tudo o que o seu coração mais procura é a vingança. Eu não posso ser amigo de um ser vingativo. Eu sou uma alma impura, não posso me unir a um desejo de vingança. Eu procuro a paz. A vingança jamais trará paz. Eu me aproximei de você porque pensei que fosse diferente... Que fosse diferente daqueles humanos... Mas, só o ato de desejar essa vingança prova que você não passa de um mero humano... Adeus humano..._

--- Fim do Flashback ---

_"Humano... Eu sou muito mais que um mero humano... Eu sou o supremo onmyouji, Hao Asakura. A raça humana perecerá sob minhas mãos! Eu criarei o meu reino só de shamans...",_ pensava Hao, até que nota a proximidade de alguém, e se vira para olhar a Hikari, que voltava ao acampamento...

Hikari olha o shaman também. Lança-lhe um sorriso meigo e se aproxima dele.

_- Bom dia, Hikari._ Diz o shaman sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

_- Bom dia, Hao-sama._ A menina sorriu novamente. _– Há algum problema?_ Falava num tom de voz suave e doce.

_- Não há nenhum problema._ Responde o onmyouji.

Hikari olha o garoto firme, mas depois baixa o olhar. _"Por que não confia em mim, Hao? Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e mesmo assim... Eu não sou nada para você..."._

_- ...__ Hai... Eu posso ir ver Anna-sama?_ Pergunta a garota disfarçando a tristeza como sempre, com um sorriso...

_- Aproveite e leve comida para ela..._ Diz Hao.

_- ...__ Hai..._ É tudo que a garota responde antes de se dirigir à tenda onde a itako se localizava.

_

* * *

_

_- Olá, Anna-sama._ A menina abre um sorriso doce ao se dirigir à itako.

_- Olá, Hikari._ Ela diz suavemente, sem nem sinal daquela garota prepotente de antes.

Hikari se surpreende ao ouvir a voz suave daquela garota que antes não queria nem lhe dirigir palavras.

_- Trouxe sua comida. Espero que tenha estado bem durante todo este tempo._ Diz a menina já mais animada por aquele dia. Talvez o mais fácil fosse esquecer de todas as lembranças amargas pensando em outras coisas.

Anna pega o prato de comida e coloca sobre uma mesa.

_ - Venha comer comigo, Hikari._

_- ...__ Claro... Mas, eu não estou com fome, Anna-sama..._ Diz a garota se sentando. _– Irei lhe fazer companhia... _A menina sorri. _"Faz muito tempo que não sinto fome..."._

Anna senta em frente à mesa que colocou a comida.

_ - Você é quem sabe... _E começa a se alimentar.

A menina olha a itako serenamente. _"Agora sei porque algo me atrai a Anna... Ela é como meu irmão mais velho... Raziel..."._ A menina se perde em pensamentos distantes...

Anna termina de comer.

_ - E... O que aconteceu com o seu irmão?_

Hikari olha a itako num misto de confusão e surpresa.

_- ...__ Eu não sei se ele está vivo ou não... Eu não o vejo desde que meus pais morreram também... Ele tinha me dito que voltaria... Mas... Eu não sei... _A menina fala tristemente, mas docemente como se aquelas lembranças de seu querido irmão a deixassem bem._ – Raziel era a pessoa mais próxima de mim em toda a minha família... Meus pais sempre trabalhavam muito..._

_- Eu posso descobrir se ele está vivo, ou morto._ Ela retira o seu rosário budista do pescoço.

_- ...__ Pode?_ A menina a olha e seus olhos se tornam um verde mais vivo e bonito... Como se fosse uma chama de esperança.

A itako começa a balançar o seu rosário budista, de modo que o som do rosário a fizesse entrar em transe, para que ela possa estabelecer contato com o além.

_- Raziel... Está vivo..._ A garota fala ainda em estado de transe.

Anna começa a percorrer o além com sua mediunidade, procurando os espíritos que tiveram contato com o Raziel. Procurando encontrar a localização do irmão da Hikari. Mas, sem sucesso.

_- O seu irmão está vivo, Hikari._ Diz Anna, saindo do transe. _– Mas, eu não consegui encontrá-lo. Parece que ele não quer ser encontrado. Ele pode bloquear a minha mediunidade... "Ele é muito forte... Pra conseguir bloquear o meu poder..."_, pensa a itako.

_- ...__ Raziel... Está vivo..._ A garota se levanta, mas suas pernas não conseguiam nem dar um passo, e ela volta a se sentar na cadeira. _– Eu... Eu preciso encontrar meu irmão, Anna! Eu irei atrás dele não importa aonde! _Diz a menina sem conter a emoção e a felicidade.

_- Não é necessário. E eu diria que é inútil. Seu irmão não quer ser encontrado. Espere... Se ele disse que voltaria, ele virá atrás de você._ Afirma a itako.

Hikari pensa um pouco... _"... Ele é como a Anna, realmente... Ele virá... Ele voltará..."._

_- ...__ Sei que está certa, Anna! Muitíssimo obrigada!_ Ela sorri, muito contente. _– Há algo mais que eu possa fazer pela senhorita?_

_ - ... Salvar a alma do Hao. Eu sei que você o ama..._ Responde Anna.

De repente, a expressão da garota toma um misto de tristeza e susto.

_- ...__ Mesmo que eu o ame... Eu não posso fazer nada por ele, Anna..._ Diz a menina em tom amargo, como se aquilo também a deixasse horrivelmente triste. _– Mas... Se eu puder ajudar, eu me esforçarei ao máximo!_ Diz a menina decidida.

_- Você pode fazer muito pelo Hao. Ele vai precisar muito de você... O amor pode salvar a alma daquele menino... Somente o amor... _Ela diz bem suavemente, e era clara a preocupação que ela tinha pelo Hao.

_- ...__ Anna... O Hao não liga para mim... Ele jamais se preocuparia se tivesse que me matar, se eu morresse... Eu não sei o que fazer por ele..._

_- Você está enganada. Pode não parecer, mas ele se preocupa com você... Embora nem ele saiba disso... Mas, para você ajudá-lo, por enquanto basta estar próxima a ele, como você sempre fez... Muita coisa ainda está para vir, e o Hao precisará de você..._ Diz Anna.

Hikari baixa a cabeça pensando um pouco e depois seus lábios se abrem num belo sorriso.

_- Então, eu farei isso... Porque eu quero muito ajudar o Hao... E vou aproveitar que estou muito feliz hoje._ Abafa algumas risadas. _– Algo mais, Anna?_

_- Obrigada, Hikari._ Ela diz suavemente. _"Eu também vou te ajudar, Hikari. Não quero mais sentir essa tristeza... E, uma menina tão doce como você... Não merece um destino tão cruel..."._


	6. 06

**Capítulo 06**

Uma tempestade atinge Izumo, no pátio central da mansão Asakura. Um garoto estava caído no chão, inconsciente pela exaustão do árduo treinamento, as grossas gotas batiam em sua face, e a água que entrava por sua boca o fez engasgar, acordando assim. Ele fica de joelhos com os braços apoiados no chão, tossindo para expelir a água que havia engolido... Então, o garoto se apóia na harusame para levantar com a pouca força que possuía no momento... Ele anda até embaixo do telhado para se proteger da chuva, pega o livro que estava jogado no corredor embaixo do telhado e se senta encostado na parede, lendo a partir de onde parou.

_ - ... Tenho de admitir, o Hao foi um gênio..._

Yoh não descansava nos dias que se passaram, tudo o que tinha feito era treinar. Seu espírito guardião, Amidamaru, estava debaixo da chuva olhando para seu mestre, um olhar triste... Ele sentia que quanto mais Yoh aprendia com aquele livro, mais parecido com o Hao ele ficava... Aqueles choques de sentimentos negativos que corriam dentro de Yoh estavam deixando Maru assustado...

Amidamaru flutua até perto de Yoh.

_ - Yoh, eu acho que está na hora de descansar..._

_- Não Maru! Eu tenho muito o que fazer!_

_ - Você não está bem... Olhe Yoh, você está em frangalhos..._

_ - Não, eu estou bem!_

_ - Mas... Yoh..._

_- EU ESTOU BEM, por que você acha isso? Ao invés de me ajudar, tudo que você tem feito foi me olhar treinando..._ Palavras ofensivas que Yoh nunca tinha proferido a Maru, tanto que o samurai sentiu o peso das palavras de Yoh.

_ - Eu sou um peso morto então..._

Yoh, reparando o que tinha feito, tentou se redimir:

_ - Não... Você entendeu errado, não era iss..._ O espírito já estava de costas, partindo da mansão. Yoh se levanta olhando para seu amigo partir.

_- ÓTIMO! SE QUISER PARTIR, QUE PARTA... Eu não preciso de ninguém mesmo..._

Amidamaru não olha para trás, embora triste sabia que era o correto. Yoh senta encostado contra a parede, encostando a cabeça nos joelhos.

_- ... Todos se foram... Agora estou sozinho..._ Lágrimas grossas rolavam por seu rosto. Ele olha para o livro, sua expressão era medonha... O garoto pega e lança o livro contra a parede em um ataque de fúria...

_ - HAOOO!_

_

* * *

_

A jovem shugenja abre seus olhos devagar e olha a cama que se situava do outro lado de sua tenda... Anna Kyouyama... Há algum tempo vinha dividindo a tenda com a itako. Por motivos pessoais dela, lógico. Hikari se levantou e se espreguiçou sem pressa.

Assim que a menina de cabelos azuis terminou de se espreguiçar, seu olhar pousou diretamente na cômoda onde havia uma caixinha de músicas... Sua caixinha de músicas... Hikari caminhou devagar para não acordar sua colega que ainda dormia e se aproximou da caixinha.

_ "... 'Não se esqueça... Eu voltarei...' Foi o que ele disse... Mas, quando eu tinha perdido a esperança... Agora posso ter certeza de que ele vai voltar... Aniki..."._

Hikari abre a caixinha devagar e olha seus bens mais preciosos... Um colar com um formato de losango... O qual seu irmão possuía metade. Era assim que saberia se era ele... Além de seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e profundos. Olhos profundos e misteriosos... Era um dos motivos pelo qual Anna era parecida com ele. A música que a caixinha tocava era uma música conhecida para ela... A música que sua mãe cantava para eles quando iam dormir...

_"Mamãe..."._ A garota fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Sua mãe... Raziel sempre a dissera que ela era idêntica à mãe... Doce e inocente. Mas, os olhos da shugenja eram lembranças do pai, olhos verdes.

Hikari pegou o colar e o colocou no pescoço. Há muito tempo não o usava, mas por que não agora?

_- ... Você tinha uma família que te amava, Hikari..._ Diz Anna, já acordada, olhando para o nada, seus olhos sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, na verdade, eles eram vagos, vazios...

_- ... Eu não sei, Anna... É tudo tão vago..._ Diz a jovem shugenja se virando para a itako.

_- Eu sei que você foi amada... Eu sinto..._ A itako ainda fala sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

_- ... Obrigada, Anna..._ A jovem shugenja fala docemente enquanto olhava a itako serenamente. _– O que pretende fazer hoje?_

_- Eu irei dar uma volta... Preciso ficar um tempo sozinha..._ A itako vai se levantando.

_- Okay!_ A garota sorri e começa a arrumar a tenda.

Anna se apronta para sair, colocando o seu vestido preto usual, calçando seus tamancos e colocando seu colar de contas no pescoço.

_- Até mais, Hikari._ A garota vai saindo da tenda, se dirigindo ao riacho perto do acampamento.

_

* * *

_

A itako de cabelos dourados caminha lentamente até chegar no riacho. Ela pára na beira do rio e fica algum tempo olhando seu reflexo naquelas águas cristalinas. Sua imagem, se perguntava, o que refletia além do vazio?

Aquele silêncio pesado só fora quebrado quando um espírito se materializou ao lado de Anna...

_- Anna..._ Disse o nekomata Matamune.

_- ... O que você quer, nekomata?_ Pergunta a itako, sem olhar para o espírito.

_- Proteger aqueles dois..._ Responde Matamune.

_- E, como pretende fazer isso?_ Torna a perguntar a itako, se virando para o nekomata.

_- Anna, você vai precisar se fortalecer. Por isso, eu irei lhe ensinar as técnicas do Chou Senji Ryakketsu!_ Responde o espírito.

_- ... A arte do supremo onmyouji, Hao Asakura..._ Diz a itako, mais para si mesma do que para Matamune.

_- Mas, eu não quero que ninguém me veja... Não quero que ninguém saiba de mim..._ Diz o nekomata.

_- Tudo bem._ Diz Anna. _– Você me auxiliará pelas sombras..._

_- Sim!_ Diz Matamune. _– Você é uma garota forte. Tenho certeza que não demorará muito tempo para aprender tudo... Podemos começar?_

_ - ... Claro!_

_

* * *

_

Uma pessoa caminha lentamente em direção a Yoh. Seus longos cabelos balançando contra o vento, sua expressão sombria combinando com aquela tempestade que abatia Izumo. Não se importava com aquele tempo, na verdade, não se importava com mais nada. Nos últimos dias tinha sido alvo de uma depressão, que feriu profundamente a sua alma. Hao Asakura estava muito diferente do garoto sereno que costumava ser... Ele apenas aproxima-se de seu irmão, o observando em silêncio...

Yoh vai para debaixo da chuva, mantinha com dificuldade uma aparência serena.

_ - O que está fazendo aqui, Hao? ..._

_- Nada..._ Responde Hao, com uma visível tristeza nos olhos...

_- Nada? Ha! Anna te enxotou?_

_ - Isso é ciúme por ela não ter vindo correndo para você? ..._

_ - Sinceramente, eu preferia que ela viesse correndo a você..._

_ - Só que ela não veio... Ela ainda está comigo, no meu acampamento..._

Yoh olha para o chão.

_ - Por que você a tirou de mim?_

_ - Você nunca deu o valor que ela merecia, otouto._

_- Pare de me chamar assim!_ Yoh fala enfurecido. _– Você não é meu irmão, um irmão nunca faria o que você faz..._

_- Nós somos muito mais do que irmãos, Yoh..._ O olhar de Hao torna-se mais sombrio. _– Você não tem como negar ou fugir dessa realidade..._

_- Eu vou negar e fugir enquanto eu existir..._ Yoh vira de costas e vai para dentro da casa. _– Vá embora, você não tem assuntos a tratar aqui..._

O onmyouji aparece na frente de Yoh, e o olha fixa e sombriamente nos olhos.

_ - Você não pode negar ou fugir da realidade... Porque ela sempre o perseguirá..._

_ - Fique sabendo que, eu irei buscar a Anna um dia, irmão, até lá..._

_ - A Anna está comigo por vontade própria..._

_- Não precisa falar algo de que já sei. Eu irei assim que ela estiver pronta... Agora, preciso voltar ao meu treinamento..._

_ - Vejo que a ausência da Anna está te fazendo bem, otouto! Porque você sabe muito bem que para tê-la de volta terá que se fortalecer muito... E, não apenas isso, terá que amadurecer se quiser ser páreo para mim..._

Yoh fica em silêncio e vira o rosto, esperando que seu irmão parta de uma vez, sentindo que não vai conseguir se segurar por mais tempo.

_ - ..._

_- Que insignificante! Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui... Apenas vim ver como você estava._ E Hao parte, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Yoh entra em casa.

_- Vontade própria, he! O que você quer que eu faça, Anna?_ Diz Yoh, perdido nas trevas em seus pensamentos.

_

* * *

_

Yoh caminha até a janela, se debruçando sobre ela, olhando para a tempestade com uma expressão séria... Depois de algum tempo, sua expressão passa a ser triste. Ele, então, deita sobre seus braços e lhe surgem lembranças de um passado que, no momento, parecia estar mais distante do que nunca...

--- Flashback ---

Era inverno em Izumo. A itako de cabelos dourados encontrava-se fora da mansão Asakura, parada na neve, deixando aqueles macios flocos brancos caírem sobre seu corpo. Ela tinha uma expressão muito serena em seu rosto, quase beirando a melancolia. Aquela expressão tornava-a mais misteriosa do que de costume. Parecia um anjo... Um anjo caído a contemplar a tristeza de seu destino...

O garoto apenas observava a linda itako de cabelos dourados sob a neve, a visão era tão bela quanto melancólica... _"Nossa... Eu não sabia que ela era assim tão bela..."._ Ele apenas a observava, ao fazê-lo, parecia que o tempo parava e que só eles existiam em seu mundo. Yoh percebeu o abismo que existia entre seus corações, mas mesmo assim estava em uma espécie de transe... Passados alguns minutos, ele consegue sair do estado em que se encontrava e vai até a Anna, preocupado.

_ - Você vai ficar doente assim..._

Anna olha para a direção daquela voz tão doce... Aquela voz que preenchia com um pouco de calor o seu coração gélido...

_ - Eu já estou acostumada... Com o frio... "Com o frio do meu coração..."._

_- Não diga bobagens, Anna..._ Diz Yoh sorridente, tirando o próprio casaco e o colocando nos ombros de sua amada. _– Seria ruim se você ficasse doente, então, se é o caso, eu também ficarei!_ Yoh se posta em pé ao lado de Anna, olhando para a neve.

_- ... É você quem vai ficar doente sem o casaco... Entre! Você não pode correr o risco de ficar doente... Tem que treinar para o Shaman Fight..._ Diz Anna, sem nenhuma emoção na voz, mas no fundo, a itako estava preocupada com a saúde de seu noivo.

_- Não se preocupe comigo... Com seus treinamentos, eu fiquei um pouco mais resistente! Vista o casaco, pois irei me sentir mal se ficar doente por minha causa..._

_- ... Eu não vou ficar doente por sua causa! Estou aqui fora por livre e espontânea vontade... E já disse que estou acostumada com tempos frios! Mas... Eu não quero que você pegue uma gripe... Vamos entrar!_ A garota caminha em direção à mansão.

Yoh vai caminhando atrás da Anna, com os braços para trás segurando a nuca...

_ - Hehe..._ O shaman estava rindo um pouco, mas baixo.

Anna se vira para trás, assim olhando para seu noivo.

_ - O que foi?_

Yoh pára:

_- Uhn? Ah, é que é incomum você se preocupar assim comigo..._ Ele coça a cabeça e abre um sorriso. _– Pensei que você fosse acabar mandando que eu treinasse na neve..._

Anna vira-se de costas para ele, escondendo um leve rubor que lhe preenchia a face, meio sem saber o que responder para seu noivo...

_ - Está tarde! Você treinará amanhã bem cedo... Com ou sem neve..._

Yoh abaixa a cabeça, desapontado:

_ - Eu sabia..._

A garota vira-se novamente para ele, aproximando-se, até que devolve o casaco de Yoh para ele, colocando-o sobre os ombros do garoto, com uma ternura rara de se ver nela, escondida por trás de um gesto tão singelo...

_- Não reclame! Você tem que treinar para ser o Shaman King e me dar uma vida bem confortável... "Uma vida bem confortável... Ao seu lado..."._

--- Fim do Flashback ---

Yoh havia adormecido ajoelhado, com a cabeça apoiada no parapeito da janela. Ele acorda com a brisa fria da manhã...

_- Anna?... Um sonho..._ Yoh sorri como há muito tempo não fazia, voltando para dentro da mansão...

_

* * *

_

N/A: Aniki, antigamente, era um modo de chamar o irmão mais velho com muito respeito. Hoje em dia, quando um mafioso chama o outro de "Aniki" é porque ele tem muito respeito, porque normalmente são mais importantes, ou quando o mais novo quer bancar "o durão" com o mais velho também o chama de Aniki, no caso de Hikari é por respeito.


	7. 07

**Capítulo 07**

Hikari termina de arrumar a tenda e se senta em sua cama, olha a pedra de losango de seu colar e sorri gentil para o nada... Doces lembranças... De um passado tão distante...

--- Flashback ---

Uma pequena menina de cabelos azuis e um laço vermelho no cabelo colhia algumas flores naquele campo tão aberto e grande, não deveria ter mais de 4/5 anos... Para aquela criança, aquela bela imensidão aromática e misturada em tantas cores parecia o paraíso. E ela, Ayami Hikari, aprendiz de Shugenja e futura Mestra do Ar da família Ayami, cantarolava despreocupadamente aproveitando o dia morno e confortável. Mas, ao ouvir passos se aproximarem, ela se virou rapidamente para ver quem se aproximava.

_- Heh, heh, heh! Olhem só a menina-demônio, gente! Irmãzinha daquele Raziel esquisito que estuda na nossa classe._ Disse um garotinho à frente de um bando de outras crianças, deviam ter em torno dos 8/9 anos.

_- Uhn? Falam do meu aniki-sama?_ A menina sorriu inocente, sem malícia, sem perceber o olhar travesso que eles tinham para ela.

_- Ah, sim... Do seu irmão idiota... Hi, hi, hi!_ Disse um outro garotinho que havia se aproximado por trás e roubou-lhe o laço.

_- Ei!_ Exclamou a menina tentando pegar a faixa de volta.

Foi então que as crianças começaram a se divertir com aquela menininha considerada demônio... Assim como fora amaldiçoado o nome de sua família.

_- Hah hah hah! Nunca vai conseguir pegar, menina-demônio!_ Gozavam as crianças sem piedade alguma.

_- Me devolvam!_ Repetia a menina, em vão.

A brincadeira se seguiu por mais alguns minutos, até se ouvirem novos passos em meio às risadas de gozação e todos pararem para ver quem se aproximava. Um garoto de cabelos loiros a castanhos-claro e olhos azuis profundos e frios se aproxima devagar, carregando uma katana que apoiava no ombro a parte sem fio. O vento passou pelos cabelos do garoto e este perguntou sem emoção na voz:

_- ...__ Que pensam que estão fazendo...? Com a minha imouto...?_

Os garotos riram em tom de gozação e empurraram a menina na direção do irmão. Este a segurou para que não caísse.

_- Nada, oras..._ Respondeu um dos meninos escondendo a fita do cabelo da menina.

Raziel olhou a irmã que tinha lágrimas nos olhos pelas tentativas em vão de pedir a fita de volta... Ele sabia o quanto aquela fita era importante para a menina... A fita que ganhara da mãe. Além do mais... Uma menina tão doce quanto ela, não merecia derramar lágrimas por pessoas que nunca dariam importância à elas... Então Raziel tornou seu olhar frio para aquele grupo de meninos enquanto fez um sinal para a irmã ficar atrás dele.

_- ...__ Se diz tanto assim... Devolva a fita do cabelo dela..._ Disse o garoto de cabelos loiros movimentando de leve a katana que carregava.

Alguns garotos, mais medrosos, já haviam dado um passo para trás. Outros, continuaram a encarar o menino de olhos frios, aparentando não ter medo. Raziel retirou a espada de seu ombro e a apontou para os garotos.

_- ...__ Vamos fazer um joguinho. Quem será que está com a fita do cabelo da minha imouto...? Por qual devo começar...?_ Disse o menino abrindo um sorriso malicioso e sarcástico.

Hikari puxou de leve o uniforme de escola do irmão e olhou para ele como se pedisse que não fizesse mal a ninguém. Raziel olhou de canto do olho para a irmã e suspirou, fazendo meia cara de entediado.

_- Tudo bem... Apenas devolva se não quiser se machucar._ Disse Raziel para um garoto a frente sem deixar de ter seu olhar frio e apontando a espada para o rosto do menino à frente.

As crianças comentaram baixinho e assustadas: _"Ele já sabia!"_, _"Eu não disse que ele era um monstro?"_. Sim... Um monstro... Assim como todos os shamans dos dias atuais eram chamados... Monstros, demônios... Ele já estava acostumado a ouvir aquelas palavras.

_- Heh! Não me interessa ter coisas de uma menina-demônio!_ Disse o garoto jogando a fita de cabelo ao chão e dando meia volta. _– Vamos embora, gente!_

O grupo de crianças se retirou e lá continuaram apenas os dois irmãos. Raziel pegou a fita que estava no chão e a estendeu para a irmãzinha, mas a menina não moveu um dedo, apenas olhava para baixo.

_- Não era isso que queria?_ Perguntou o garoto sem entender direito a reação da irmã.

_- ...__ Aniki-sama... Por que os outros nos chamam assim...? _Perguntou a menina olhando para as próprias mãos. _– Não entendo... Por que somos "demônios" se somos como eles... Não vejo diferença aparente..._

O menino suspirou e olhou a irmã com cara de quem não ligava a mínima, mas respondeu:

_- Por que uma pessoa não gosta de outra...? Acho que você ainda é muito pequena para entender isso, mas... Por que existem pessoas que acham outras chatas ou não se interessam por elas?_

_- ...__ Porque... Porque não gostam das mesmas coisas...?_ Respondeu a menina, hesitante.

_- Sim. _Confirmou o menino. _– Nós somos diferentes deles... E mesmo que, às vezes, isso não seja um problema para nós, para eles são. Eles odeiam pessoas como nós... E, talvez, sempre irão odiar. Por meras diferenças uma pessoa deixa de ser amigo de outra... Por meras diferenças elas podem se tornar rivais... Mas, quando uma pessoa é capaz de fazer uma coisa que a outra não possa, e considere essa coisa muito estranha... Elas podem passar a odiar uma à outra... Não necessariamente, mas muitas vezes, sim._

_- ...__ Aniki..._ Chamou a menina fazendo careta. _– Não fale como se fosse um adulto._

O garoto a olhou e suspirou.

_- Tudo bem... Então pegue a sua fita de cabelo... Eu vou embora._ Disse com um tom de tédio na voz.

A menina pegou a fita e o garoto deu meia volta, acenou com a mão e começou a andar. Até sentir dois braços sendo pendurados em seu pescoço e quase o fazer cair.

_- Te adoro, aniki! Obrigada por tudo..._ Disse a menininha que se encontrava praticamente pendurada nas costas do irmão.

_- ...__ Que pensa que está fazendo?_ Retrucou o garoto, quase sem ar e levemente corado.

A menina riu-se baixinho, sem a mínima vontade de soltá-lo... O garoto suspirou e disse:

_- Ah... Vejo que não vai me largar, hein. Sua preguiçosa..._

_"... A Hikari com certeza vai se tornar uma bela garota... E eu... Com certeza não vou deixar que nada aconteça com ela... Com certeza"._ Pensou o garoto, abrindo um sorriso disfarçado por entre seu olhar sem graça.

_- Hei! Eu não sou preguiçosa! _Disse a menina fazendo careta. - Mas, só hoje... Riu novamente a menina.

--- Fim do Flashback ---

A jovem shugenja abriu um sorriso suave e se sentiu confortável... _"De algum modo... Eu tenho certeza absoluta... que apesar de ter sido só uma vez que aconteceu aquilo... Eu tenho certeza de que, mesmo que seja só um pouquinho... O Raziel se preocupa comigo...". _Riu baixinho e se levantou para fazer seus deveres diários.

* * *

Anna retorna ao acampamento na calada da noite, depois de um árduo treinamento com Matamune. Seu vestido estava um tanto rasgado, seus cabelos dourados, desarrumados, e era notável uma ponta de cansaço na sua expressão. Mas, a itako só tinha um único objetivo em mente naquele momento: se fortalecer! Ela tinha que ficar mais forte para poder ajudar o onmyouji Hao, seu amado Yoh, e sua amiga Hikari. Também precisava ficar forte para ajudar a si mesma...

_- Ora ora, mas olha quem retorna!... E não em seus melhores estados..._ Diz uma garota, aparecendo por entre as sombras.

_- ...__ Kanna._ A itako vira-se para a shaman que já havia se recuperado dos ferimentos, encarando-a.

_ - Hao não está presente... Tudo o que eu mais quero é acabar com você!_ Um brilho de ódio emana dos olhos da mestra de ectoplasma...

_- Tsc. Não seja ridícula... Eu nunca precisei do Hao para me proteger..._ E a itako vai andando calmamente, passando por Kanna.

_- Você não vai me humilhar assim!_ E um pedaço de armadura aparece na frente de Anna.

A itako, numa velocidade imperceptível para a mestra de ectoplasma, se locomove para trás da garota, prendendo-a pelo pescoço com o seu colar de contas, segurando firme.

_- Você nem pôde identificar os meus movimentos... Essa lata-velha nunca vai me vencer..._ Ela fala friamente, com uma voz amedrontadora.

Quando Anna retira o seu colar de contas do pescoço de Kanna, faz com que o cigarro que a garota estava segurando também caia, pisando em cima dele, apagando-o.

_- Não vou perder o meu tempo com você..._ E se dirige a tenda que dividia com Hikari.

Kanna apenas fica observando a garota sumir de sua vista, tentando entender o que aconteceu ali... Procurando uma resposta para a sua fraqueza... A mestra de ectoplasma estava literalmente paralisada...

* * *

Yoh estava guardando a harusame dentro de sua capa protetora, separando alguns mantimentos e os botando em uma mochila... Ele decidira partir, não agüentava mais treinar com aquele livro, que fora escrito por "aquele"...

_ - Eu vou ganhar força do meu jeito... Não vou ser sua marionete..._ Esse pensamento foi o que lhe deu forças para tomar essa decisão.

Yoh usa a harusame como um bastão e apóia a mochila na ponta dela, a colocando em seu ombro... Ele estava fazendo o menor barulho possível, não queria chamar atenção de seus avós, não queria que eles se preocupassem... Então, passa pelo portão com a mochila nas costas, e olha uma vez mais para a mansão, sorri e parte sem olhar para trás novamente...

_- Moleque!_ Uma voz conhecida chama por Yoh.

Yoh olha para a direção de onde veio a voz, um pouco assustado porque sabia quem era...

_ - Er... Oi vovó..._

_- ...__ Quanta imprudência! Mas, quanta determinação... E coragem..._ A idosa itako sorri.

Yoh se surpreende, pensava seriamente que iria levar uma bronca e ser puxado de volta para a mansão.

_ - Vovó, eu tenho de ir..._

_- Não serei eu a impedir tamanha determinação... Também porque seria inútil, você iria de qualquer jeito... Mas, tenho de adverti-lo a não ir com tanta sede ao pote... Você deve ser cauteloso..._

Yoh sorri:

_- Cuide-se, vovó..._ Com uma expressão melancólica, ele desce a estrada passo a passo, sem uma única vez olhar para trás, falando quase que como um sussurro... _– E... Adeus..._

* * *

Passam-se duas semanas desde a partida de Yoh de Izumo com destino final no deserto, mais especificamente no acampamento de Hao. Ele estava chegando perto de sua meta, já se encontrava muito próximo ao deserto, mas, muitas vezes o destino nos prega peças... Um garoto, um pouco mais velho que o Yoh, de expressão fria e determinada, se aproxima do shaman, parando a alguns poucos metros dele, olhando-o fixamente como um predador à espreita de sua presa...

_- Asakura Yoh..._ Um sorriso sarcástico provinha de seus lábios, e seu olhar brilhava como o de um assassino sanguinário.

Yoh fica alerta com a aura ofensiva que sentia à distância, ele tira a capa da harusame com velocidade e olha para o rapaz...

_ - Quem é você?_

_- Sou aquele cujo aos pés você sucumbirá... O supremo onmyouji, Raziel Ayami!..._ Olhando para o Yoh como se este não oferecesse nenhum tipo de perigo, olhando-o como quem se acha muito superior.

Yoh sorri, sentia graça daquele tipo de pessoa, ele guarda o katana e continua andando.

_- Desculpe, não tenho tempo para isso agora, talvez depois a gente se encontre..._

_- Acho que você não entendeu, Yoh Asakura..._ E, num movimento muito rápido, como se se misturasse com o vento, Raziel aparece na frente de Yoh, desembainhando sua katana e apontando para o pescoço de Yoh. _– Lute!_ Diz, prepotente.

Yoh apenas olha para o garoto, com uma expressão vazia.

_ - Só existe um supremo onmyouji... E, não é você..._

Raziel coloca a katana na bainha.

_- Hahahaha... Então, eu irei lhe mostrar a profundidade da arte onmyou! Prepare-se para sucumbir aos meus pés, Asakura..._

Yoh pega seu katana.

_ - Antes... Posso saber por que está fazendo isso?_

_- Por vingança!_ E, no fundo dos olhos dele, dá para perceber uma singela tristeza.

Yoh exibe uma expressão triste.

_- Meu irmão lhe fez algo, não é!... Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, mas você não vai ficar em meu caminho..._ Yoh aponta o katana para ele, seus olhos ardiam como se pegassem fogo. _– Não quando estou tão perto..._

_ - Você não irá mais longe... Irá morrer aqui!_

Yoh podia sentir a força oracular gigantesca emanando do rapaz, mas não podia voltar para trás, não de novo, ele já tinha decidido... Yoh estava em desvantagem, não tinha um espírito guardião para ajudá-lo, mas ainda assim não desistiria... Parte correndo para cima do jovem onmyouji com a harusame em punho, salta e desfere um golpe horizontal visando a testa do oponente.

Raziel faz um gesto rápido com a mão, e um pentagrama aparece entre o rapaz e a espada de Yoh, funcionando como barreira.

_- Humph, é só isso? É isso que a outra parte de Hao tem para me enfrentar? Patético... _O onmyouji puxa três selos de dentro de sua blusa e taca para o alto, eles se transformam em três aves brancas que descem em alta velocidade.

_- Meus shikigamis são mais que o suficiente..._ Raziel fecha os olhos e o pentagrama explode, jogando Yoh longe na areia, os shikigamis voam em alta velocidade e atacam antes que Yoh pudesse se recuperar, o ferindo de leve...

Em um movimento rápido, Yoh se levanta e consegue se esquivar do segundo ataque.

_- Venha lutar comigo seu covarde..._ Exclamava o shaman ofegante...

_- Não vou sujar minhas mãos com um verme como você... _Diz o onmyouji.

Os pássaros voltaram a atacar em seqüência, Yoh sempre conseguia se esquivar de dois ataques, mas o terceiro pássaro o atacava em um ponto cego... Por fim, Yoh tombou sentado, exausto e ensangüentado.

_ - Droga, eu não posso perder aqui. Se pelo menos o Maru estivesse comigo..._

Raziel anda vagarosamente e os pássaros pousam em seus braços.

_- Yoh Asakura, não se preocupe, logo vou mandar aquele outro verme, Hao, para o seu lado no inferno..._

Yoh lutava para ficar em pé, se sentia como um peixe diante de um tubarão, mas ainda tinha forças para levantar seu katana.

_- Desista menino, você não pode me vencer, não sozinho... Agora, descanse em paz! _Raziel vira o rosto e fecha os olhos e os shikigamis voam em direção a Yoh para dar o golpe de misericórdia...

Yoh ouve uma voz em sua mente: _"Me dê um pouco da sua força, Yoh, ainda temos alguma chance..."._

Ouve-se uma explosão, o barulho soou um pouco diferente do que devia ser, chamando a atenção de Raziel. Ele se vira e vê seus shikigamis destruídos.

_ - Sozinho você diz, é? Acho que está errado! Não é mesmo, Matamune?_ E do meio da fumaça sai um Yoh ferido, mas com coragem renovada, e em sua mão pairava o over soul Matador de Oni...

Raziel ficou impressionado com o over soul de Yoh:

_- Impressionante seu over soul! No estado em que se encontra, claro... Você destruiu meus shikigamis, mas não significa que tem forças para me derrotar! _O onmyouji libera toda sua absurda força oracular, o tempo no deserto começa a mudar, nuvens de chuva se juntam no deserto... Ele puxa sua espada e grita:

_ - Lin-Byou-Dou-Sha-kai-Jin-Letu-Zai-Zen._

Para cada palavra ele fazia um corte no ar com os dedos... Yoh se assustou um pouco, mas ele ouve a voz de Matamune...

_ - Yoh, eu não sei se temos força suficiente para vencer esse garoto... Se eu, ao menos, estivesse em minha forma antiga eu poderia..._

_- Não se preocupe, Matamune. _Yoh sorri, mesmo em meio àquela tensão, ele ainda conseguia sorrir. _– Eu já sabia disso... Mas, não posso fugir!_

Matamune se silenciou...

_- Então, meu velho amigo, vamos lutar juntos uma vez mais! Vou botar toda minha força neste último golpe..._ O over soul ficou mais brilhante, mais forte, mas era apenas um brilho no meio da imensa escuridão que a força de Raziel criara.

Raziel pega sua espada e esta brilha como fogo negro, ele vai andando para cima de Yoh.

_ - Você não irá sentir dor, vamos fazer as coisas mais simples..._

_ - Grande consolo..._ Yoh estava animado. _– Vamos Matamune!_

Yoh e Raziel partem correndo, em meio à escuridão. Aquele golpe decidiria o destino de todos, um segundo se passou e a escuridão se desfez... Raziel estava em pé e Yoh tombado na areia, seu corpo jazia sem vida e Raziel o olhava com profunda tristeza.

_- Namu Amidabutsu._ Ele fez uma prece sincera para que a alma de Yoh encontre enfim a paz... Mas, não saiu ileso do combate, tinha um corte profundo em seu peito...

* * *

Uma garota vem correndo com toda a sua velocidade para o local onde se encontravam Yoh e Raziel. Um mau pressentimento a tinha acordado de madrugada, fazendo-a se levantar correndo e ser guiada pela sua intuição deserto afora. Só tinha tido tempo de pegar o seu 1080 da tenda de Hao, porque algo dizia que ela iria precisar de seu rosário budista... Nem tinha se trocado... Estava de camisola mesmo... Anna chega ao local da luta quase sem fôlego... Mas, o que realmente acaba com o fôlego da itako é a cena que ela presenciara ao chegar até lá...

Yoh estava deitado no chão, sem sinal de Raziel por perto, Matamune estava em pé ao seu lado em silêncio. Yoh, ao ouvir os sons de passos abafados pela areias, se força para mexer a mão e se virar... O ferimento era horrível, mas não sangrava... O corte por todo o peito estava cauterizado pelas chamas negras, ele respirava com dificuldade...

Anna se aproxima de Yoh, deixando-se cair de joelhos ao lado dele... Seus olhos expressavam desespero... Um desespero que ela queria expressar através de lágrimas... Lágrimas que teimavam em não cair... Ela não consegue dizer nada... Apenas olha para seu amado... Impotente... Queria poder curá-lo daquele mal... Mas, não poderia fazer nada... O tempo era seu maior inimigo naquela hora, e mesmo que invocasse o espírito de um médico, o tempo a venceria... Ela havia chegado tarde demais...

Yoh fica feliz ao olhar para Anna, ele estica a mão e passa em seu rosto.

_- An... na..._ Ele não conseguia pronunciar as palavras, então apenas sorri uma última vez, sorri pela felicidade do encontro antes da despedida... Como Matamune disse uma vez... "Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado...". Então, sua mão tomba, e seu corpo perde a vida que possuía...

* * *

**Notas**

Bom... Eu, a Hikari e o Naruto demoramos para escrever esse capítulo, mas não nos esquecemos desse fanfic xD... É que a gente anda meio sem tempo... Minha vida anda toda bagunçada por causa do cursinho... Fica difícil encontrar os dois online e não ter preguiça de escrever... Eu, particularmente, adorei muito esse capítulo:) Eu sou uma dos autores, mas me emocionei com o final desse capítulo... A morte do Yoh me deixou triste :(

Espero que vocês gostem :)

Deixem reviews xD E até a próxima...


	8. 08

**Capítulo 08**

Numa fração de segundo todo o universo de Anna torna-se preto e branco. Numa fração de segundo o desespero toma conta de todo o seu ser. Numa fração de segundo lágrimas ininterruptas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto. Numa fração de segundo um sentimento de perda total toma conta de sua alma. Apenas uma fração de segundo bastou para que o vazio de seu coração tomasse conta de todo o seu ser, e para que ela se mergulhasse na escuridão de sua alma... Revivendo todos os momentos que tivera ao lado daquele que ela mais amava... Relembrando, em especial, do momento do primeiro encontro...

--- Flashback ---

Yoh estava em seu quarto, ouvindo músicas do Bob sem se importar com nada...

Yohmei entra no quarto de seu neto, sem antes bater na porta mesmo... Ele queria pegar o Yoh de surpresa.

_- Ah, como eu imaginava! Está ouvindo música em vez de estudar, neto preguiçoso!_ Diz o velho, com uma expressão brava no rosto.

_- Ah vô, que estudar que nada... Um shaman não precisa ir à escola... Prefiro ficar aqui curtindo minhas músicas..._

_- ...__ Não são essas músicas que vão te dar um futuro... Nem no seu treinamento de shaman você se concentra..._

Yoh abre um dos olhos e observa o avô.

_ - O que veio fazer? Você não entra no meu quarto à toa..._

_- Vim mandar você arrumar suas malas. Você irá para Osorezan conhecer a sua noiva! Aprendiz da sua avó, Kino..._

_- N-Noiva!_ Yoh arregala os olhos.

_- Como sucessor da família Asakura, você precisa de uma noiva à sua altura. Ela é a pessoa indicada para ser a noiva do sucessor..._

_ - Mas, vô, er... Tenho escolha?_

_- Não! Arrume logo as suas malas... Amanhã bem cedo você pega o trem para Osorezan..._ E assim, Yohmei sai, deixando seu neto sozinho, atordoado pelo recente acontecimento.

* * *

Yoh ainda não entendia o que se passou...

_- Uma noiva? Droga, por que eles sempre têm que decidir tudo por mim!_ Emburrado, vai fazer a sua mala...

_- Porque você nunca se impõe..._ Diz um gato de dois rabos, que havia acabado de pular a janela para dentro do quarto de Yoh.

Yoh pula de susto.

_ - Q-Quem... Quem é você?_

_- Perdoe-me a indelicadeza. Deixe-me apresentar..._ O nekomata pula para frente do Yoh. _– Me chamo Matamune, sou um espírito que serve a família Asakura há 1000 anos. _E faz uma grande reverência. _– Vim te acompanhar nessa viagem..._

_- Matamune? Não sabia que a família tivesse um espírito tão antigo..._ Yoh coloca a mão no queixo.

_- Yoh, você pode escolher se quer fazer essa viagem ou não... Mas, se me permite dizer, essa viagem mudará a sua vida... Se está preparado ou não para essa mudança, só você poderá dizer... Se escolher seguir em frente..._

_- Mudança na minha vida? Eu preferia deixar como está..._ Yoh diz, se espreguiçando. _– Gosto de sossego..._

Matamune olha para o Yoh com uma expressão intrigante, como se enxergasse no fundo da alma do garoto...

_ - E... Está feliz com a vida que leva?_

Yoh fita os olhos de Matamune, sua expressão triste passa como um flash por seu rosto... Ele vira para o lado e apaga a luz.

_ - Se veio me acompanhar, então irei dormir. Amanhã temos uma viagem..._

* * *

De manhã, bem cedinho, Yoh e Matamune pegam o trem para Osorezan. Os dois ficam numa cabine particular, assim tendo toda a privacidade que o dinheiro pode comprar...

Yoh sentou perto da janela, olhando a paisagem passar rápido...

_- Em que está pensando?_ Pergunta o nekomata, observando o garoto.

_- Olhando as pessoas... Pensando em como elas correm para viver, e pensando como o mundo seria melhor se todos fossem como eu..._ Rindo baixo.

_ - Realmente, noto que seu estilo de vida é deveras interessante..._

_- Eu senti um tom de sarcasmo nas suas palavras... _Diz Yoh, sorrindo.

_ - Você ainda é muito jovem... Ainda não se deparou com as labutas da vida..._

_ - Me conte, Matamune... Você já foi a Osorezan?_

_ - Não... Mas, parece ser um lugar interessante... Melancólico..._

_- Ah... Então, é sua primeira vez. _O trem pára, chegando a seu destino final. _– Parece que já chegamos..._

_- Aomori... _Matamune se perde em pensamentos, por alguns instantes, ao descer do trem. _– Você deve estar com fome. Que tal almoçarmos num restaurante? _O nekomata sorri.

A barriga de Yoh ronca.

_ - Hehehe... Parece que estou sim, mas não vejo nenhum restaurante por perto..._

Matamune faz sinal para que Yoh o siga, o conduzindo até um restaurante não muito longe dali, como se já conhecesse aquele lugar há anos...

Yoh andava seguindo o nekomata...

_- Matamune, eu tô com fome!_ Ele anda com os olhos meio fechados, até que pára e vê o restaurante, e pensa: _"bem, ele é um espírito, deve ter perguntado para outros"..._

O nekomata mostra um papel para Yoh.

_ - Guia turístico, nunca ande sem um!_ E vai entrando no restaurante.

Yoh parecia confuso:

_ - Bem, deixa pra lá... Ei, Matamune, me espera!_ Yoh entra no restaurante, quando se senta, já faz o pedido... Parecia realmente faminto.

Matamune senta-se em frente à Yoh, e fica esperando o garoto terminar de comer.

Yoh termina de comer depressa, batendo na barriga.

_- Nossa, comi muito... Matamune, eu sinto pena por você, ser um espírito deve ser chato por não poder comer..._

O nekomata sorri com o comentário do garoto.

_ - É questão de costume..._

Yoh se levanta, paga pela comida e sai do restaurante, falando baixo para o nekomata:

_ - Vamos Matamune... Se me atrasar, a vovó me mata!_

E os dois partem para a pousada onde vive Kino Asakura, que os aguardava na porta.

* * *

Yoh já estava cansado... Estavam andando faz tempo... Ao ver a avó, ele faz uma cara de desanimado...

_ - Oi vovó..._

_- Oi Yoh... Há quanto tempo, Matamune!..._ Diz Kino.

_- Faz tempo, né vovó?_ Yoh parecia um pouco desanimado. Matamune apenas o observava.

_- Como vai, Kino?_ Pergunta o nekomata.

_- Alguns anos, meu neto... Como a vida quer, Matamune. Mas, entrem... Venham tomar chá comigo..._ E a velha itako vai entrando na pousada, seguida pelos dois, até a mesa de chá, que já estava servido na mesa, quatro canecas...

Matamune olha para a quarta caneca.

_ - A menina está aqui?_

Ao ouvir isso, Yoh fica um pouco apreensivo.

_- Está no quarto dela. Não sei se vai descer._ Responde Kino.

_- Entendo..._ Diz Matamune. _– Yoh, poderia nos dar licença por um instante? _O nekomata sorria de olhos fechados, com o cachimbo na boca.

_ - Claro._ Yoh se levanta e vai até fora da pousada olhar a neve...

_ - Agora estamos a sós Kino, pode contar..._ Diz Matamune.

_- Você está aqui, Matamune, porque essa menina, a Anna, tem um grande problema..._ Diz a velha itako.

_- O que ela tem é forte?_ Matamune falou com seriedade.

_- Essa menina tem a mente envolta nas Trevas... Por causa de certa habilidade... Uma habilidade que você conhece bem, Matamune... Ela pode ler mentes, assim como o supremo onmyouji Hao Asakura, seu antigo mestre..._

_ - Como o senhor Hao... Pobre menina..._ Uma expressão de profunda tristeza tomou o rosto do nekomata.

_- Mas... A alma dessa garota ainda pode ser salva... Você deve ajudar o Yoh a abrir o coração da Anna..._

_- Kino, a senhora não mudou nada em todos esses anos..._ Ele tira o cachimbo da boca e sorri feliz.

_- E você com a mesma tranqüilidade irritante de sempre... É assim que todo espírito fica depois de mil anos?_

Matamune cruza os braços e sorri.

* * *

Horas se passam como se fossem minutos, em pouco tempo Yoh estava deitado em um futon, sem conseguir dormir, ele vira pro lado e vê Matamune dormindo tranqüilamente.

_- Nossa! Como esse gato dorme... Espera! Como um espírito faz volume no cobertor? _Yoh estava com os olhos arregalados. _– Argh, e ainda ronca! Aqui eu não vou conseguir dormir..._

Yoh levanta e pega o cobertor, indo para um quarto vazio. O garoto se joga em um futon, cobrindo sua cabeça com o cobertor... Tenta dormir em vão, sua cabeça estava muito cheia, devia digerir um pouco as informações que recebera naquele dia, teria de casar com uma menina que nem desceu para vê-lo...

_- Quem será essa menina, afinal?_ Diz em voz baixa para si mesmo...

_- E... O que importa quem eu sou...? _Diz a pequena garota, entrando sem fazer o menor ruído no quarto em que Yoh estava.

Yoh coloca o rosto para fora, assustado...

_ - Q-Quem é você?_

_- Yoh Asakura... É você com quem eu deveria me casar..._ A menina fica em silêncio durante algum tempo, como se estivesse analisando-o. _– Não importa quem eu seja... Eu vim pedir para você ir embora... Existe outra garota... Esperando por você..._ E a expressão dela, naquele momento, é um pouco de tristeza...

_- Então, é você... Posso saber seu nome?_ Yoh se senta agora. _– Por que me pede para ir embora?_

_- ...__ Se você se aproximar de mim... Você será infeliz..._ Ela diz sombriamente, mas, no fundo de seus olhos, havia marcas de uma imensa tristeza...

Yoh se levanta, olhava a menina na penumbra, se aproxima, e ao ver seu rosto apenas sorri...

_ - Como sabe?_

A menina dá um passo para trás, como se procurasse se manter afastada dele...

_ - Simplesmente sei!..._

Yoh se levanta, olhava a menina na penumbra e sorri...

_ - Kawaii..._ Diz em tom muito baixo para si mesmo.

Num primeiro momento, a garota fica sem reação, mas logo recupera a sua personalidade e se aproxima de Yoh, dando-lhe um tapa na cara...

_ - Como ousa? Eu não lhe dei essa intimidade..._

Yoh leva a mão ao rosto avermelhado pelo tapa, olha para Anna com cara assustada...

_ - Mas... Mas, eu não fiz nada..._

_- ...__ Fique longe de mim! Vá embora, Yoh Asakura..._ E, ela sai correndo de volta para seu quarto.

Yoh, sem entender, fica sentado em cima de seu futon com a mão no rosto durante algum tempo...

_- Já esta tarde... Eu peço desculpas para ela de manhã..._ Ele deita e dorme um sono extremamente pesado.

A menina entra correndo em seu quarto, trancando-se lá dentro, e se joga em sua cama...

_- Você não entende, Yoh Asakura... Se ficar perto de mim... Irá ser infeliz... Como eu..._ E ela fica acordada a noite inteira, sem conseguir pegar no sono...

* * *

Quando Yoh acorda, e desce para tomar o desjejum, ele apenas encontra Kino e Matamune, e um espaço vazio, onde seria o lugar da menina misteriosa que fora escolhida para ser sua noiva...

Yoh se senta à mesa, meio intrigado...

_- Ei vovó, onde está a menina?_ O garoto ainda estava pensativo por causa da noite anterior...

_ - Ninguém sabe._ Se limita a responder Kino.

_- ...__ Ela deve ter saído durante a madrugada..._ Comenta Matamune.

_ - Saiu de madrugada?_ Yoh se levanta de súbito, indo para a saída da pousada.

_ - Aonde vai?_ Pergunta Kino, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

_ - Atrás dela, ora!..._ Yoh parecia um pouco preocupado, coloca suas sandálias e parte correndo.

_- Uhn, que será que aconteceu de noite?_ Questiona Matamune, depois de beber um pouco de chá.

_- O suficiente para ele se importar com a Anna._ Diz Kino, sorrindo. _– Parece que temos um avanço..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas**

- **Anna**

Bom, aí está o começo do flashback de Osorezan! Eu sei que a maioria de vocês já conhece essa história... Mas, a gente não está fazendo exatamente igual ao mangá! Existem partes completamente diferente do mangá... Estamos criando a nossa versão de Osorezan, mantendo algumas partes significativas do mangá xD

Sobre a morte do Yoh... Bom, vocês ficarão sabendo o que irá acontecer só lendo! xD

Até o próximo capítulo!

Abraços!


	9. 09

**Capítulo 09**

--- Continuação Flashback ---

Yoh passa correndo pelas ruas de Aomori, pensando um tanto alto:

_- Por que será que ela saiu? Acho que foi porque a chamei de kawaii..._ Ele estava pensativo... _– Tenho que pedir desculpas... Droga! E eu nem sei o nome dela ainda..._

Yoh parou de correr ao ver, à distancia, a menina perto de uma estátua de Jizo. Ele pára, apóia as mãos nos joelhos e respira com dificuldade. Então, se aproxima devagar da estátua, como se para não assustar a garota...

_ - Ei... Ei... Por que saiu de casa?_

_- ... Eu não devo satisfações da minha vida para você..._ Ela responde, friamente, sem olhar para ele.

Palavras frias... Foram como um soco no estômago de Yoh... Ele nada mais disse, apenas encostou ao lado da estátua, em silêncio...

_- Vá embora, Yoh... Fique longe de mim... Antes que seja tarde demais..._ Ela fala amargamente.

Yoh estava encostado tranqüilamente na estátua...

_ - Por que diz isso? Eu não acredito no que diz..._

Almas começam a se juntar perto de Anna, se materializando até formar uma figura grotesca. Um grande e poderoso Oni aparece daquela junção.

Yoh se assusta e dá um passo para trás.

_ - Mas... Mas, o que é isso!_

_- Eu avisei para ficar longe de mim... Por que não me deu ouvidos? Agora é tarde demais..._ Diz a pequena garota.

O Oni começa a se locomover em direção ao Yoh, sussurrando:

_ - Ma-Tar!_

Yoh anda de costas.

_ - ... Droga!_ Yoh sai correndo, atraindo a criatura para longe da menina.

_- ... É impossível... Ele não pode deter esse monstro... Ele vai... Vai morrer..._ A garota não sabe o porquê, mas começa a correr atrás do Yoh e do Oni, como se algo dentro dela se preocupasse com o destino daquele garoto...

* * *

Yoh passa correndo pela rua com o Oni atrás, o Oni ataca, mas Yoh, se jogando para a direita, consegue se esquivar. O Oni, então, acerta a vidraça de uma loja a quebrando.

_- Mas, como? Como um espírito pode quebrar um vidro? _Se pergunta em voz alta o pequeno Yoh.

_- São espíritos perturbados que se juntaram, se materializando com a ajuda do poder daquela menina... Não se pode chamar essa criatura grotesca de espírito... É um ser maligno... Um Oni! O único objetivo desse monstro é destruir..._ Diz Matamune, aparecendo ao lado de Yoh.

_ - O quê? Era só o que faltava..._

Um velhinho sai gritando:

_ - Moleque, olha o que fez na minha loja, você vai pagar por isso..._

_ - Não, senhor, saia daqui... Rápido!_

_- Não vou deixá-lo escapar, moleque!_ O velho saca uma espada antiga da bainha, Yoh corre e se joga em cima para protegê-lo do golpe do Oni. O velho fica espantado, mas não tem tempo de fazer nada, Yoh toma sua espada e vai para cima do Oni.

_ - Menina, saia daqui! Eu vou atrasá-lo..._ Diz para Anna.

A garotinha apenas fica parada no lugar, olhando para o Yoh e para o Oni... Tentando entender o que acontece... _"Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso por mim? Por que está tentando me proteger? Por que, Yoh? Por quê?"._

Matamune apenas fica observando, para ver do que o Yoh é capaz... E analisar a profundidade do poder daquela menina...

O Oni ataca o Yoh com velocidade, ele consegue se desvencilhar, mas é acertado no braço, o ferimento sangra um pouco...

_- Não! YOH!_ A menina, num forte impulso, grita em nome de Yoh... Naquele momento ela só pensava em salvá-lo... E, com a força de seu pensamento, o Oni é desmaterializado.

Yoh se surpreende com o grito da menina e o súbito desaparecimento do Oni, ele se levanta apertando o ferimento e vai até ela...

_ - Você está bem?_

_- ... Ele... Ele sumiu... Por quê? Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes..._ A garota estava confusa com o que acabara de acontecer.

_- Assim como você tem o poder para criar essa criatura, você também tem o poder para destruí-la..._ Diz o nekomata.

Anna olha para o nekomata, depois vira-se e começa a andar em silêncio sem rumo...

* * *

Yoh estava meio atordoado com aquilo, com o terror que a criatura lhe causara...

Matamune se aproxima dele:

_ - Consegue se levantar?... Yoh?_

_ - Huh... Sim..._ Responde Yoh, com uma expressão de assustado ainda.

Matamune apenas sorriu:

_ - Vamos. Sua avó está nos esperando..._

_ - Vá na frente, Matamune... Tenho que resolver uma coisa antes._

* * *

Matamune meneia e parte para a pensão com um sorriso, mas um tanto quanto preocupado.

_ - Quanto ódio aquela menina carrega... Acho que ele pode ajudar..._ Ele meneia a cabeça com os braços cruzados e começa a andar...

* * *

Yoh parte correndo na direção que a Anna tomou... Ao avistá-la, diminui o passo.

Anna continua andando sem rumo, sua cabeça dando voltas e voltas, pensando em tudo que acontecera. Pensando em como tudo acontecera... Mas, logo ela percebe a proximidade daquele que viria a ser o seu noivo... Seus pensamentos se voltam para ele... Na preocupação que ele tinha por ela... Ela não entendia o porquê... Apenas continua andando, em silêncio...

Yoh acelera o passo até ficar ao lado de Anna...

_ - Aquele Oni..._ E se cala de repente.

Anna pára de andar, um pouco na frente de Yoh, ficando algum tempo parada de costas pra ele. Depois, ela se vira e olha-o, com uma expressão um tanto amena.

_- ... Obrigada, Yoh... Se quer saber, eu me chamo Anna... _E, a garota se vira novamente, voltando a andar pela região montanhosa de Aomori.

Yoh fica algum tempo parado, pensando nas palavras dela...

_- Anna... _Um vento gelado soprou e finos flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu, ele olha para o céu e sorri, pegando um floco com a ponta do dedo. _– Neve... Branca, pura, mas gelada... Assim como ela... Bom, ela deve ter ido para casa, vou voltar antes que eu fique resfriado._ E Yoh toma seu caminho para a pousada.

* * *

A pequena Anna caminha até um campo afastado das pessoas que perambulavam por Osorezan. Aquele local que ela escolhera como "refúgio" era visto como amaldiçoado pelas pessoas... Era um belo campo natural, coberto de flores por todas as partes. Higanbana, a flor da morte. Aquelas flores começaram a brotar daquele solo assim que uma grande estátua de Buda tinha sido rachada misteriosamente. A partir deste fato, a estação jamais mudara naquele local, aquelas flores permaneciam intactas durante todos os dias de todos os anos. Por isso, ninguém ousava se aproximar daquele mistério nefasto...

A garotinha se posta diante à estátua, observando as suas rachaduras. O clima daquele local era mórbido, nenhum ser vivo se aproximava dali. Ela estava circundada pelas flores da morte, e se deixou levar por aquele sentimento sombrio. O seu poder, ela sabia, só lhe acarretaria sofrimento e infelicidade. Assim também seria com todos aqueles que se aproximassem dela... Seriam infelizes... Infelizes como aquela estátua abandonada em meio aquela bela morbidez... Infelizes como ela própria, que fora abandonada quando menor... Esse sentimento de abandono vinha sempre para lhe lembrar que ela odiava o mundo... Ela odiava aquele mundo cruel que só lhe tinha proporcionado sofrimento... Assim, ela se lembrava que as pessoas tendiam a fugir ou evitar os mistérios... E ela era um mistério...

_- ... Sempre vai ser assim, não é? Por que me iludir que algum dia será diferente? Por causa dele?... Não! Assim que ele descobrir tudo aquilo que eu sou, ele irá se afastar de mim... Irá me deixar sozinha... Como todos... Isso nunca mudará... Ou ele me abandona ou ele será infeliz ao meu lado... E quem quer escolher a infelicidade? NINGUÉM! Cada um pensa em si próprio... E foge das infelicidades... Por isso, ele irá fugir de mim também..._ O ódio que ela possui em seu coração vai a consumindo cada vez mais, fazendo a pequena garota entrar em desespero, e, com isso, vai atraindo almas para o seu redor...

* * *

Yoh caminhava lentamente até a pousada, ele gostava de andar na neve... Quando chegou à pousada, já era noite alta. Ao chegar em frente à pensão, ele viu Matamune sentado em cima do muro.

_- Olá... O senhor demorou. _O nekomata estava com os braços para dentro do casaco, como se estivesse sentindo frio, e de seu cachimbo saía uma fumacinha. Yoh já não se espantava com aquilo, já tinha desistido de tentar entender aquele gato.

_ - Ei... A Anna já chegou?_ Pergunta o garoto.

O nekomata parecia um pouco surpreso:

_- Então, ela contou seu nome? Sim sim, estamos tendo progresso._ Yoh ficou um pouco corado com aquele comentário, mas Matamune apenas achava graça. _– Não chegou, Kino me disse que, às vezes, ela sai e só volta tarde..._

Yoh olha para trás:

_- Mas... Ela não estava agasalhada... Com esse tempo, ela pode adoecer..._ Yoh entra na pensão e vai até seu quarto, pega um casaco e sai de novo...

O nekomata andava ao seu lado:

_ - Vai atrás dela?_

Yoh estava em silêncio, pensativo...

_ - Senhor Yoh? Apaixonou foi?_

Yoh responde, meio encabulado:

_ - Pare, Matamune! Não é o que você está pensando..._

_- Qual o problema? Se for casar é melhor gostar do que não gostar..._ Eles já estavam fora da pensão quando Yoh pergunta...

_- Por que o Oni... Quis me matar...? Aquilo... Teve algo a ver com ela?_ Matamune observa Yoh e fecha os olhos...

_- Como eu disse... Um Oni é ódio e rancor materializado, mas o que faz ele se materializar! Para a tristeza do Oni, ele não é capaz de dirigir a violência e sua ira em qualquer um..._

_ - Ah entendi... Só para quem pode vê-los..._ Acrescenta Yoh.

_- Isso mesmo... Só que mesmo não sendo um shaman... Existem pessoas com sensibilidade maior que as outras... É por isso que o Oni é um grande perigo._

Yoh coloca o casaco no ombro, se vira para o Matamune e sorri.

_- Para tudo se tem um jeito..._ E vai correndo para a direção que Anna tinha seguido.

* * *

Quando Yoh chega onde Anna se encontra, perto da estátua rachada de Buda, ele se depara com um amontoado de almas em volta de um Grande Oni, que devorava as almas à sua volta, se fortalecendo, e essa criatura, tão grande e grotesca que tinha até bigodes, estava segurando a pequena garota em uma de suas mãos, para ela não fugir, já que era ela que atraía aquelas almas com a sua força inesgotável...

Yoh olha o Grande Oni:

_- M-Mas que coisa enorme!_ Então, ele repara que ele estava segurando a Anna em uma das mãos, uma mistura de sentimentos atingiu Yoh, medo, terror, mais medo de perder aquela menina do que por si mesmo, e a incapacidade de salvá-la no momento... Ele pega um pedaço de madeira no chão e grita... _– SOLTE ELA, DESGRAÇADO!_

_- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Olha só, a bravura do moleque! Venha me fazer soltar!_ O Oh-Oni olha ironica e amedrontamente para Yoh.

Yoh segurava firme o pedaço de madeira, não havia nada que pudesse fazer mas tinha que tentar.

_- Guentae Anna! Eu já tô indo..._ E parte correndo para cima do Grande Oni com a madeira nas mãos... Mas, ele ouve uma voz conhecida...

_ - Um ato corajoso, mas um tanto impensado... Não, senhor Yoh?_

Yoh olha o nekomata passar voando rápido em direção ao Oni e sente uma ponta de esperança crescer...

Matamune pára de voar e pára no chão, Yoh o alcança e ele diz:

_ - Yoh, eu vou libertar a criança, quando isso acontecer... Fujam!_

_ - Mas, você vai ficar bem?_

_- Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem... _O nekomata sorri, retirando o cachimbo da boca invoca um grande over soul, transformando ele em uma espada.

O Oh-Oni ri e suas banhas se mexem ao ritmo da risada dele.

_- Hahahahahaha! Acha que pode comigo, gato de botas? O poder da mamãezinha é inesgotável!_ A criatura fala ironicamente, afiando os seus bigodes.

O nekomata salta como um raio, Yoh ficou surpreso e admirado com aquele over soul enorme. Ele vara a mão do Oni com o Matador de Oni...

Anna se livra do braço inerte do Oni e cai de pé no chão, com uma expressão totalmente sombria, mas em total silêncio.

Yoh corre para o lado dela, segura ela pelo braço e diz:

_ - Vem Anna, vamos!_

A garota dá um tapa certeiro no rosto de Yoh.

_ - ... Não me toque! E se afaste de mim!_ Diz, se afastando do garoto.

Yoh fica com a cara vermelha, mas a dor do tapa não importava naquele momento.

_ - Temos que fugir, Anna... Vamos logo!_

_ - ... Não irei a lugar nenhum! Me deixe em paz! Vá embora você!_

_ - ... Mas, por que Anna?_

_- É só isso, gato de botas?_ O Oni sorri, ironicamente, e logo recupera o seu braço cortado. A criatura se vira para as duas crianças. _– Ele está te perturbando, mamãe? Eu posso dar um jeito nele para você!_

_ - ... Faça o que você quiser, Oh-Oni! Eu não me importo..._

O Oni corre em direção às crianças, pegando a Anna com uma de suas mãos e olhando cinicamente para o Yoh.

_ - Se quiser a garota, terá que vir atrás de mim!_ E a criatura parte correndo e rindo, levando consigo a pequena Anna.

* * *

Yoh tenta correr atrás do Oni, mas Matamune segura a ponta do seu casaco.

_ - Espere Yoh... Antes de ir, você precisa saber de umas coisas..._

_ - Mas... A Anna..._

_- O Oni não vai matá-la. Se ela morrer, a fonte de energia dele desaparece... Calma... Ainda temos algum tempo..._ Matamune suspira, ele aparentava estar cansado. _– Yoh, com minha força atual não posso vencê-lo... Gastei uma força oracular preciosa agora e não posso recuperá-la..._

O nekomata solta o casaco, e Yoh se vira:

_ - Como assim, não me diga que se continuar lutando você..._

_ - Sim, vou desaparecer..._

_- Então, volte para a pensão Matamune... E, chame a vovó. Eu vou atrás do Oni!_ Yoh se vira e começa a andar.

_ - Não Yoh, se você for... Apenas conseguirá encontrar a morte..._

_ - ... E, o que você quer que eu faça? A abandone?_

_- Não. Claro que não, existe um meio... Eu vou te dar minha força oracular, você vai precisar me incorporar._

_- Não, você vai desaparecer assim... Eu não quero que você desapareça..._ Yoh olha para o chão, triste.

_- Paciência, criança..._ Matamune sorri. _– Não vai ser nossa despedida eterna. O meu corpo foi feito por um shaman..._

_- Então... Se eu ficar tão forte quanto esse cara... Vou poder te trazer de volta?_ Lágrimas escorrem de leve pelos olhos do menino.

_- Claro que sim!_ Matamune sorri e os dois partem a toda velocidade pela trilha que o Grande Oni tinha aberto...

* * *

O Oh-Oni leva a Anna para uma cachoeira congelada pela rigidez do inverno, no coração de Osorezan.

_ - Hehe... Esperemos aqueles dois, mamãezinha..._

Silêncio. Fora a resposta que ele obtivera de Anna.

_ - O que foi? Não era isso que você queria? Eu te trouxe para longe daquele menino..._

_ - ... Você está apenas brincando..._

_ - Hahaha! Aquele garoto me dará ainda muito divertimento hoje..._

Yoh chega sozinho até a cascata com um cordão na mão, ele pára diante do Oni e olha para Anna.

_ - Não se preocupe Anna, eu já vou buscá-la..._

A criatura coloca a Anna no chão, soltando-a. O kimono que ela vestia estava um tanto rasgado, e sua pele tinha marcas de sangue, pelos arranhões das unhas do Oni, que a machucara propositalmente.

_ - ... Por quê? Por que está tentando me salvar?_

Não eram necessárias palavras, Yoh apenas olhou para a menina, sua habilidade de ler mentes já lhe dava a resposta. Ele se vira para o Grande Oni.

_- Vamos Matamune, e adeus... INCORPORAR!_ O colar que estava em sua mão brilha e ele o injeta no peito... Yoh abaixa a mão que segurava o colar e uma enorme espada brilhante apareceu nela.

O Oh-Oni vira-se não para Yoh, mas para a Anna. Ele queria brincar ainda mais com o garoto, deixando-o furioso. Então, ele parte para cima da garota, com a intenção de atacá-la com as suas garras... E, a criatura grotesca estava rindo sarcasticamente ao olhar para aquela que tinha chamado de "mamãe"...

Yoh salta e corta o braço do Oni fora com o over soul, caindo em pé no chão, corre e fica entre a Anna e o Oni.

_ - Você não irá encostar nela..._

_- Vamos ver, moleque!_ E o Oh-Oni parte para o ataque final, colocando todas as suas forças naquele golpe que desferiria, procurando não demonstrar o súbito medo que estava sentindo daquele over soul.

Yoh olha para a mão:

_- Matamune chamava essa espada de Matador de Oni... Não vou desperdiçar esse poder que me deu de herança..._ E parte correndo para cima do Oni com o over soul em punho, acertando mais uma vez ele em cheio.

O Oni cai, fraco, mas levanta rindo:

_- Bwahahahaha... Eu não vou desaparecer sozinho, eu vou levar você comigo!_ Ele olha para a mão decepada no chão. _– Onis da mão direita, lembrem-se da dor de terem sido decepados e transformem-na em uma massa de carne!_ Porém, Yoh em um golpe rápido os extermina, mas fica de costas para o Grande Oni.

_- Idiota! Suas costas estão desprotegidas... Agora é minha chance! ESTRONDO DE ONIS!_ Quando ele diz isso ele libera muitas almas de dentro de seu corpo para atacar Yoh, rindo como um louco desvairado, mas quando ele retoma a sanidade, ele vê todos os Onis mortos e Yoh prostrado em pé de frente para Anna, ambos sujos de sangue...

_ - Acabei sujando você de sangue... Me desculpe. Você está bem, Anna?_

A garota, com um movimento gestual, responde que sim...

_- Que bom!_ Yoh sorri. _– Mas, eu estou ficando sem energia agora, preciso acabar isso com o próximo golpe... _Ele se vira para o monstro. _– Chegou a hora da nossa despedida... Esses dias que passamos juntos foram inesquecíveis..._

Yoh começou a chorar, mas só lagrimas escorriam, ele estava sorrindo:

_- Prometo que vou te chamar de volta com esse colar... Quando tiver força para isso... Eu nunca me esquecerei de você, amigo... Até mais!_ Ele corre de encontro ao Oni que estava magro por falta de almas, a criatura se assusta com a quantidade de energia que Yoh acumulara.

_- Chou Senji Ryakketsu - Mikadsuki no Harae! Purificação da meia lua!_ Yoh acerta o golpe final no peito do Oni o desintegrando.

Yoh pára em cima de uma pedra do outro lado da cachoeira, estava sem camisa, ela havia sido rasgada pelo Oni. Ele coloca o colar do Matamune no pescoço e se vira para Anna com o rosto abaixado.

Anna apenas observa Yoh. Um sentimento diferente tomava conta de seu coração. Ela sabia que, por alguma artimanha do destino, feliz artimanha, aquele garoto era uma pessoa que não a abandonaria. Ela leva uma mão levemente à região de seu coração. Estava começando a amar... O amor que ela sentia por Yoh era forte o suficiente para combater o ódio que ela sentia pelo mundo...

--- Fim do Flashback ---


	10. 10

**Capítulo 10**

Ainda em alta madrugada, com as estrelas brilhando num céu iluminado pela Lua Cheia, um garoto sombrio alcança o seu destino final. Estava ferido, tinha um corte em seu peito, mas sua força oracular irradiava mais forte do que nunca. Depois de tantos anos tinha começado a sua vingança... E, iria até o fim... Porém, naquele momento, ele só pensava em um reencontro... O reencontro com a única pessoa que restara de sua família...

_- Chegamos... Tsuki... _Dizia Raziel, com uma expressão totalmente sombria, enquanto um grande lobo negro com uma cicatriz em forma de Lua Crescente aparecia ao seu lado.

_- ...__ Raziel..._ O supremo onmyouji Hao aparece em meio às chamas, no meio do acampamento, com o S.O.F. ao lado dele.

_- Hao!_ O garoto fita o seu principal rival de uma forma fria, sem emoções.

_ - Supremo Onmyouji... Então, você conseguiu alcançar esse estágio..._

_- Eu disse que te mataria, Hao... A minha vingança já começou. _O lobo negro é consumido por uma luz escura, se transformando numa bela mulher que trajava um kimono escuro, e que também possuía uma cicatriz em forma de Lua Crescente, em sua testa.

_- Tsukiyomi... Deus da Lua... Realmente, você me surpreendeu, Raziel... _Hao sorri, cínico. _– Mas, isso não será o bastante para me derrotar... Eu serei o Rei Shaman e construirei o meu reino... E não será você a me impedir..._ Chamas aparecem nas mãos de Hao.

_- Heh. Prepotente como sempre... Mas, hoje eu não vim aqui para lutar contra você... Eu vim para levar a Hikari comigo..._

_- ...__ Ela não vai a nenhum lugar com você! Hikari é minha subordinada..._ A expressão de Hao muda, um traço mais severo aparece em suas feições.

_- Não vim pedir a sua permissão para levá-la comigo... É melhor ficar quieto no seu canto se não quiser antecipar a sua morte..._ Raziel começa a andar, enquanto seu espírito guardião apenas os observava, não saindo do lugar em que estava.

Hao faz com que o Spirit of Fire se transforme em Spirit of Earth, o elemental penetra rapidamente no solo, causando um leve tremor no local. Um amontoado de terra começa a se erguer sob os pés de Raziel, como se fosse esmagá-lo.

O onmyouji Raziel pula rapidamente para o ar, evocando seus shikigamis alados, que o carregam junto ao vento. Ele ergue uma de suas mãos para o céu, proferindo algumas palavras inaudíveis... Nuvens começam a se juntar naquela região, deixando o céu quase totalmente nublado, elas vão se carregando, até se ouvir alguns estrondos dos raios formados, que partem do céu rumo à terra que se erguia no chão, destruindo-a parcialmente.

* * *

A jovem shugenja acorda repentinamente em sua tenda por causa dos barulhos, se troca rapidamente e sai afora, ela podia sentir... "Ele" estava aqui. Ao se deparar com o que ocorria não soube o que fazer, ficou paralisada... As duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida estavam lutando... E tinha medo de qualquer que fosse o resultado... Aquilo tinha que parar! Então, ela se aproximou um pouco mais.

Hao, ao perceber a presença de Hikari, detém o seu ataque, fazendo com que o Spirit of Fire volte à sua forma original e se poste ao seu lado.

Raziel pousa no chão, e apenas olha para a sua pequena irmã... Estava admirado, e muito feliz, internamente, ao rever a sua irmãzinha. _"Ela está linda... Hikari... Você nem faz idéia de quanta falta você me fez..."._

_- Ra... Raziel..._ Sussurrou a menina em tom baixo, sua voz não saía. Tinha vontade de correr até seu irmão e abraçá-lo... Mas, algo a impedia. A shugenja dirige seu olhar a seu senhor.

_- Eu vim te buscar, Hikari. Venha comigo... _Diz Raziel, friamente.

_- Não se mexa, Hikari... Você serve a mim, e não irá a nenhum lugar que eu não permitir..._ Diz Hao, autoritário.

A garota dá um passo a frente, mas depois pára... Sua mente estava em conflito. Não conseguia pensar, o que fazer... Mas... Hao havia lhe dado a liberdade... Por que agora...? A garota volta seu olhar um tanto confuso ao onmyouji...

* * *

A itako de cabelos dourados sai de seus devaneios, se deparando com a cruel realidade que a cercava. Yoh estava morto, seu corpo desfalecido estava em seus braços... E, Anna não sabe o porquê, mas não conseguia enxergar o espírito de Yoh... O que ela faria agora? Quem ela era agora? O desespero começava a tomar conta de seu ser... Ela desejava que tudo se acabasse para ela, naquele momento...

_- "Mantenha a calma, Anna Kyouyama... O desespero não vai te levar a lugar algum... E, não é assim que você pode fazer alguma coisa por ele..."._ Dizia uma voz na mente da itako.

_ - ... Yoh..._ Sussurra a itako ao vento.

_ - "Tudo dará certo. Não é aí que você precisa estar nesse momento... E, você sabe disso, Anna... Deixe-o aí, ele terá os cuidados necessários". _A voz continuava, reerguendo a coragem e a lucidez da itako.

Anna se levanta lentamente, segurando firmemente o 1080 em suas mãos.

_- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer agora..._ A itako fecha seus olhos e começa a se concentrar, até atingir o estado de transe consciente, permitindo o seu real contato com o além... Seu 1080 forma um círculo em volta dela e almas são atraídas para perto da garota... Almas que começam a se juntar, dando origem à uma forma... Uma mão espiritual. A mão espiritual pega a harusame, a espada que estava inerte no chão...

A mão espiritual viaja rumo ao acampamento de Hao, erguendo a espada em seu punho. Logo, chega ao seu destino, apontando a espada para o pescoço de Raziel, o incitando a lutar. Raziel materializa um de seus shikigamis na forma de uma espada, e a luta se inicia. Um espetáculo o tilintar das espadas e os movimentos do onmyouji, que ao mesmo tempo em que procurava se defender daquele espectro, procurava a fonte daquele poder, pois sabia que essa seria a única forma de derrotá-lo...

_- ...__ Te encontrei!_ Um dos shikigamis alados de Raziel aparece atrás de Anna, atingindo-a sem erro nas costas, com um arranhão proferido com suas garras, fazendo um rasgo no vestido da itako e deixando uma marca de sangue, tirando-a de seu estado de transe e fazendo com que seu 1080 caísse inerte no chão. Mas, antes que o shikigami a atingisse, Anna conseguira cumprir a sua meta: fizera um corte no rosto de Raziel, um corte que sempre sangraria, pois tinha sido obra de uma mágoa profunda... A harusame também "desfalece" no chão, carregando sangue em sua lâmina...

_- ...__ Shi... kigami... _A itako de cabelos dourados respira fundo, e, num movimento rápido se abaixa para pegar seu 1080 e vira-se em direção ao demônio alado que a atacara. O shikigami já se preparava para outro ataque, mas é imobilizado pelo 1080 da Anna. _– Chou Senji Ryakketsu - Gouma Choufuku! "A doutrinação de demônios..."._

_- ...__ Matamune... Cuide dele até que "aquela" pessoa chegue!_ E, recitando algumas palavras, Anna evoca o shikigami alado de Raziel, tornando-o seu escravo. O shikigami a segura pelos ombros, com suas garras, e parte voando...

* * *

_- Raziel! _A jovem shugenja sai correndo em direção ao seu irmão. Ele estava ferido e queria ajudá-lo não importasse como. _– Você está bem, aniki? _Pergunta em tom preocupado...

O onmyouji leva uma das mãos à sua testa, logo depois olhando sua mão cheia de sangue...

_ - ... Derrotaram o meu shikigami..._ Ele dizia, logo depois se virando para sua irmã, sem falar nada, mas seu olhar respondia a pergunta dela. O supremo onmyouji Raziel não haveria de estar mal...

A menina de cabelos azuis olha seu irmão... Há quanto tempo não via aqueles olhos... Aquele mesmo garoto... Ela abre um sorriso suave e retira seu lenço para limpar a sangue que havia no rosto de seu irmão.

_- ...__ Que bom que esteve bem esses tempos..._ Ela dizia em tom de voz suave e calmo até.

Hao apenas observava os dois. Estava imobilizado em ações. Não conseguia reprimir a sua subordinada, nem impedir Raziel de ficar perto dela. Pela primeira vez, após mil anos, um sentimento de perda o levara a sentir medo... E... Ele não entendia o porquê...

_ - Vamos embora, Hikari!..._ Diz Raziel.

A garota volta o seu olhar para Hao e depois ao seu irmão... Sua mente estava confusa novamente... Não queria deixar Hao... Mas... Não queria perder seu irmão novamente.

* * *

_- Pode parando por aí, Raziel..._ Diz uma voz totalmente fria, surgindo do ar. O shikigami pousa com Anna perto dos dois irmãos, e a itako olha sombriamente para o supremo onmyouji a sua frente. Um olhar com um misto de tristeza e de rancor... Mas, a itako tinha aprendido a agir fora da subjetividade quando era preciso...

_- ...__ Então, foi você! Você quem derrotou o meu shikigami! _O garoto olha para o pássaro que sobrevoava ao lado da itako, admirando-se. _– Incrível! Ainda conseguiu evocá-lo a seu favor. _Ele sorri.

_- Você não vai levá-la, Raziel. Ela não vai ficar aos cuidados de um assassino com sede de vingança! _Suas palavras soam amargas.

_- Hahahahahaha! E, com quem ela esteve todos esses anos? Com um puritano?_ Pergunta Raziel, ironicamente.

_- ...__ Não importa com quem ela esteve, importa com quem ela está... Eu estou tomando conta dela agora..._ Responde Anna.

_ - Tsc._

_- Raziel... Seja sensato!_ A itako lança um olhar cheio de ódio ao onmyouji. _– Eu não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir controlar isso... E, ninguém irá gostar das conseqüências se isso despertar..._

_- ...__ Erm... P-Por favor..._ Não discutam. A voz da garota de cabelos azuis saiu um tanto insegura.

Raziel olha para a sua irmã, com certa ternura. Talvez, aquela mulher tivesse razão. Talvez, fosse melhor para a garotinha ficar longe dele naquele momento. Ele só iria machucá-la... Aquela vingança só iria machucá-la... Ele não queria vê-la triste. Então, seria melhor levar a sua irmãzinha consigo apenas quando a sua vingança já estivesse concretizada. E, mesmo não conhecendo Anna, ele sabia que ela manteria Hikari longe daquela guerra que começara. O garoto meio que sorri, dando uma última olhada na sua irmã, antes de partir, seguido por Tsukiyomi...

_- Depois eu venho te buscar, Hikari-chan..._ Fala, baixinho, para si mesmo... _"Cuide bem dela..."._

* * *

Anna vira-se para Hao, olhando-o. Quando ela se vira, Hikari vê claramente a ferida e o sangue nas costas da itako...

_ - O Yoh..._ Começa a itako.

_ - Eu já sei..._ O onmyouji a interrompe.

_- Eu sei que você já sabe, Hao... O Yoh morreu porque ele estava vindo para cá, para me "salvar". E, por isso, eu irei embora daqui. E, eu vou levar a Hikari comigo..._

_ - Não!_ Hao vira-se para a Anna. _– Você não pode levá-la, ela é minha subordinada!_

_ - ... Eu não estou pedindo a sua permissão, Hao Asakura. Apenas estou te informando..._

_- ...__ Você não irá levá-la daqui, e nem irá embora, Anna... _Diz Hao, com os olhos em chamas. _– Você é minha prisioneira._

_- Não sou prisioneira de ninguém. Estava aqui por vontade própria. Mas, agora a minha vontade é outra. Tenho muitos inimigos aqui. E, esse não é um lugar seguro para a Hikari também._

Silêncio...

_ - Hikari._ Anna vira-se para a garota. _– Arrume as nossas coisas, nós partiremos daqui agora mesmo! "Eu irei cuidar dela sim, Raziel... Mas, não por você..."._

A shugenja de cabelos azuis, que estava paralisada com a ferida nas costas de Anna, sai de seus pensamentos e reponde:

_ - Sim... Sim, senhora._ E ela vai em direção à tenda, sem pensar mais, passando por Hao...

* * *

Yoh estava parado ao lado do corpo, olhando com tristeza para ele. Ele pára ao lado de Matamune.

_ - Muito obrigado, meu amigo, por vir em meu socorro..._

O gato finalmente olha para o espírito de Yoh.

_ - Sinto muito, Yoh... Eu não pude... Ele era forte demais..._

_ - Não se preocupe, Matamune. Nós fizemos o nosso máximo, por isso não tenho remorsos... Nem nada que me prenda aqui..._

_ - Yoh, você não pode... E, a Anna como fica?_

_ - Eu não posso fazer nada neste estado, Matamune... E... Sem mim, Hao não terá sua outra parte, será melhor que eu parta..._

Yoh começa a flutuar e subir rápido.

Matamune começa a gritar:

_- Não, Yoh! Você não entende você não pode partir agora. E, a promessa que você me fez?_ Mas, já era tarde. Yoh já estava fora do alcance da voz de Matamune...

O espírito de Yoh vê como a Terra é pequena. Ele reflete o que é realmente o significado da vida e da morte, e vê como as coisas que eram importantes em vida, nada significavam em morte. Então, vê uma luz forte se formando, ele se sente feliz com isso, se sente atraído pela luz, mas chegando perto ele podia ver a silhueta de um imponente samurai entre ele e a luz...

_ - Não pode passar... Yoh..._

* * *

_"Para o Yoh:_

_Essa pessoa que aguarda por ti certamente não te deixará solitário. Ao menos, isso não. Isso não..._

_Essa pessoa que irá encontrar certamente não te fará sentir solidão. Ao menos, isso não. Isso não..._

_Para a Anna:_

_Mil origamis de grous negros dobrados. Pacientemente, essa pessoa carregará teu triste e pesado mistério noturno. Mesmo sem dobrar. Sem dobrar..._

_Mil grous negros de origami. Pacientemente, essa pessoa abraçará junto de ti a solidão diurna. Mesmo sem dobrar. Sem dobrar..._

_Para mim (Matamune):_

_Mil anos existi. Deste pesar finalmente me livrarei. Mesmo vazio. Mesmo vazio..._

_Meu espírito fragilizado. Desta pesada carcaça finalmente me libertarei. Mesmo vazio. Mesmo vazio..._

_Mesmo não sendo merecedor... É com prazer que vejo a possibilidade de desfalecer. Frio, talvez me considerem. Mas nada posso fazer. Ao invés disso, eu aceitaria um sorriso._

_Na rua, desamparado, entristecido. No caminho, aborrecido, sem vontade. Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado._

_Mesmo que te mostres firme, amoleces. Aos sonhos ingênuos, te entregas. Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado._

_Entre os vivos ainda ando e a tristeza se mantém. Nos encontros de ano novo a alegria vai e vem. Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado._

_Essas palavras mal escritas finalmente chegam ao fim. O mundo que brilha lá no alto, onde será? Será a terra onde mora o santo Jizu? Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado..."._

* * *

**Notas**

**- Anna**

A maioria de vocês deve ter percebido a semelhança entre a cena que a Anna faz um corte no rosto de Raziel com Rurouni Kenshin. Não foi por mera coincidência. Essa cena foi proposital! É uma homenagem ao grande Nobuhiro Watsuki! Já que o Takei-sama foi "pupilo" dele :)

Abraços.


	11. 11

**Capítulo 11**

Hikari deixa a tenda com as malas de sua amiga e dela mesma prontas. Caminhava lentamente em direção a Anna e via Hao parado, no mesmo lugar onde estivera antes... Ela passa por Hao, sem olhá-lo, sem dizer nada e pára ao lado de Anna.

_- ... Anna-sama... Está tudo pronto..._ Ela fala em tom baixo e um tanto triste.

_- Ótimo! Vamos..._ E ela começa a andar, sem ao menos olhar para Hao para se despedir. Aquela partida também a deixava um tanto triste. Afinal, ela também possuía um elo com o Hao...

A shugenja apenas a segue e, ao ver Anna de costas, vê novamente a ferida... Ela se apressa até estar ao lado da itako novamente.

_- Anna-sama... Depois... Deixe-me tratar de sua ferida... É um pouco de culpa minha também... O Raziel... _Disse baixando a cabeça como se pedisse desculpas.

_- ... Você não tem culpa de nada... Mas, se isso te deixa melhor... Eu permito sim... _Ela diz sem olhar para a doce menina, não demonstrando emoção na sua voz, mas, no fundo, Anna estava preocupada com a Hikari, e já a considerava importante para ela...

Hao, que apenas as observava de longe, sumindo no horizonte, sente seu coração pesar com essa despedida... O supremo onmyouji sente a sua alma apertar com mais vazio... Sentia-se mais sozinho do que nunca... Sua solidão, naquele momento, doía-lhe como uma faca enfiada em seu peito... O garoto, então, fecha os olhos e sente a suave brisa da manhã que estava raiando. Cerra os punhos e vira-se para o lado contrário que as duas garotas seguiram... Andando contra o vento... Sentindo que tinha perdido algo que nunca tivera... Que nunca compreendera...

* * *

Anna leva Hikari até uma velha cabana no meio de uma floresta, perto da aldeia Patche. Ao lado da cabana, tinha uma bela lagoa natural. No caminho, as duas garotas ficam caladas. Cada uma com seus próprios pensamentos, mas ambas tristes e preocupadas com o que viria a acontecer dali para frente... Chegando ao local, a itako de cabelos dourados quebra o silêncio... 

_- É aqui que vamos ficar... _E, ela se aproxima da lagoa, deixando a água refletir a sua imagem...

A jovem shugenja sai de seus pensamentos e olha o lugar aonde chegaram...

_- Hai..._ Ela afirma e depois sussurra. _– Que lugar tranqüilo..._

O silêncio volta a perdurar durante alguns segundos. A itako estava olhando para a sua imagem refletida na lagoa... Pensando no seu amado Yoh... O que aconteceria com ele? Pensando no Hao... Ele ficaria bem "sozinho"? Pensando em Raziel... Até onde ele iria por vingança? Pensando na Hikari... Ela seria forte o suficiente para suportar tudo aquilo? Pensando em si mesma... Até quando conseguiria guardar os seus mistérios?...

Hikari olha a itako e se aproxima da lagoa também, ao lado de Anna.

_ - Preocupada com tudo que anda acontecendo, Anna-sama?_

_- ... Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber, Hikari... _Diz a itako, sem olhar para a shugenja, mas logo depois se vira para ficar de frente a ela.

_ - E... O que seria?_

_ - Agora eu sei porque Raziel bloqueou o meu poder... Por causa "daquele" deus..._

_- ... O Tsukiyomi...?_ Ela pergunta, sem entender direito o que a itako queria dizer com aquilo.

_- ... Se o Raziel enfrentar o Hao com o Tsukiyomi... O Hao vai morrer!..._ Ela diz, tentando ser o mais objetiva possível.

A garota de cabelos azuis sente uma pontada forte em seu coração... _"Morrer...? O... Hao-sama vai morrer?... Eu não posso... Não quero... Não vou deixar isso acontecer...! Não vou deixar... Nenhum dos dois morrer..."._

_- M-Mas... Se sabia disso por que deixamos o Hao! Você não disse que se preocupava com ele também?_ Ela tentava manter o tom de voz baixo, mas era aflito e preocupado, assim como seu olhar.

_- ... Porque... Não adiantaria nada ficarmos. Nós não podemos vencer o Tsukiyomi e o desejo de vingança do seu irmão... O Hao... Cavou o seu próprio destino..._ Ela fala friamente, sem nenhuma emoção.

_- ... Quer dizer... Quer dizer que... A morte do Hao... É certa...? _Lágrimas encheram os olhos da garota.

_- Hikari... Um humano não pode se igualar a um deus..._ Ela fica em silêncio, deixando a sua frase fazer efeito... Para depois vir a verdadeira revelação...

_ - ... O que quer dizer com isso?_ Ela pergunta enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

_- Por algum motivo Tsukiyomi virou uma sombra submissa... Mas, Raziel não é forte o suficiente para dominar completamente aquele deus... Raziel está se perdendo de si próprio, gradativamente... Tsukiyomi está sugando a essência do humano... E, no final, existirá apenas a essência destrutiva daquele deus junto com o desejo de vingança do seu irmão... Por isso, eu não a deixei ir com o seu irmão. Ele representa perigo..._

Outra faca que lhe perfurava o coração... Raziel e Hao... As duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida... Estava destinada a perdê-las? Não conseguia dizer nada, não sabia o que fazer... Estava, simplesmente, paralisada...

_- ... Mas, existem três formas de libertar o Tsukiyomi, e conseqüentemente, o Raziel... _Afirma a itako.

_ - C-Como!_ Ela torna um olhar firme a itako... Um olhar de quem faria qualquer coisa.

_- ... Uma delas, seria o mestre libertando o espírito subjugado. O que é inviável. Raziel não libertaria o Tsukiyomi... Outra... Seria enfrentando o Tsukiyomi e vencê-lo. Assim, ele poderia retornar ao seu verdadeiro eu... Mas, apenas um deus pode derrotar um deus. E a última... A última seria matando o mestre... O que não vem ao caso... Porém, são essas as maneiras..._

Novamente o desespero toma conta da garota e, novamente, seu coração doera...

* * *

Após alguns segundos de observação, Yoh conseguiu focar no samurai. 

_- Maru? Mas, o que... O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que vai fazer a travessia?_

O samurai olhava para Yoh com tristeza.

_- Não, Yoh. Eu vim aqui para impedi-lo de ir..._

Yoh olha para baixo.

_- Mas... Não tem mais o que me prenda... Eu não poderia proteger a Anna, era tudo uma ilusão... Eu nem consegui derrotar aquele..._

_- Está errado, Yoh... Você tem algo que te prenda sim... Só não consegue enxergar pela dor que é ser derrotado... Não se culpe..._

_- Você não entende, Maru? Eu perdi porque sou fraco, fraco demais, mesmo com todo o treinamento que fiz, mesmo com a ajuda do Matamune, o máximo que eu fiz foi feri-lo de leve..._

_- Sim, você é fraco, mas sua fraqueza vem do teu coração, vem da sua vontade de fugir ao invés de ficar e lutar..._

_- Mas, o que posso fazer? Não sei se você reparou, mas eu estou morto!_

_- Os mortos podem fazer mais coisas do que pensa... Mas, esse não vai ser seu estado perpétuo acredite! _Maru sorri.

_ - O que quer dizer com isso?_ Pergunta Yoh.

_- Vamos voltar? Você entenderá tudo quando chegarmos..._ Amidamaru segura Yoh pelo braço e o arrasta em direção à Terra.

* * *

_ - Finalmente... Ela foi embora! _A mestra de ectoplasma sorria, com ares de triunfo. 

_- E ainda por cima levou a "garotinha" do senhor Hao..._ Ri-se, a menina de cabelos ruivos, Matilda.

_- Agora, o senhor Hao vai voltar a ser o que era... O poderoso supremo onmyouji de sempre... _Diz Kanna.

_ - O nosso mestre._ Diz friamente a garota de cabelos loiros, Marion.

_ - Nosso Hao!_ Completa Kanna.

E, as três integrantes do Hanagumi comemoram em meio à risadas aquela pequena vitória que tiveram...

* * *

Anna se aproxima de Hikari e coloca as mãos no ombro dela, como um consolo. 

_ - ... Para tudo se tem um jeito._ E a itako meio que sorri, um sorriso triste. Ela queria acreditar naquelas palavras... Aquelas palavras de Yoh... E, sentia tanta falta dele...

Hikari limpa as lágrimas que estavam prestes a descer pela sua face e sorri docemente.

_- É... Obrigada, Anna. Obrigada por tudo. Então, vamos passar um tempo aqui pelo que vejo... Sabe me dizer se vai ser uma longa estadia?_

_- Depende... Não pretendo sair daqui enquanto a verdadeira batalha não começar... Enquanto isso, eu aproveitarei para treinar..._

_- Uhn... Certo. Agora vamos entrar para eu poder cuidar desse ferimento, Anna-sama. _Diz a garota com um sorriso. _"Eu espero que Hao-sama e o Raziel não façam nada por enquanto... Para, pelo menos por algum tempo, termos um pouco de paz..."._

_ - ..._ A itako apenas entra na cabana, em silêncio.

_- Então... Quando vai começar a treinar? _Pergunta a jovem shugenja à itako, enquanto cuidava de seu ferimento.

_- Amanhã bem cedo... Hoje, eu vou descansar um pouco..._

* * *

Quando desperta de seu desfalecimento, alguns flashs de lembranças começam a passar pela mente de Yoh... O golpe derradeiro de Raziel... O seu tombo... O último sorriso à vista do rosto de Anna... Uma sensação de paz... Uma luz... A imagem de Amidamaru... O samurai o conduzindo de volta à Terra... Um grande Buda... Uma mulher de longos cabelos claros, trajando uma longa veste branca, segurando um tipo de um cetro... Novamente uma sensação de paz... 

O shaman vai abrindo seus olhos lentamente... Enquanto algumas palavras daquela linda mulher ressoavam por sua mente... Formando vários ecos... _"Ela está esperando por você..."._

_- ... Anna..._

Yoh se levanta, levando a mão a cabeça.

_- ... O que foi tudo!..._ Ele olha para as mãos. _– Eu estou vivo? Mas, até agora há pouco..._

_ - Você voltou a viver, Yoh._ Diz Amidamaru em um tom alegre.

_- Então, você sabia que isso iria acontecer... Mas, como?_

_- Eu não sabia, apenas pressentia... Fique feliz em estar vivo._

Yoh levanta rápido:

_- Droga! A Anna... Ela viu meu corpo, ela deve ter ido atrás daquele monstro... Vamos, Maru. Rápido..._ Yoh parte correndo em direção ao acampamento de Hao.

* * *

_- Tenha calma, Yoh..._ O nekomata aparece na frente do shaman, o impedindo de passar. 

_- Matamune? Me deixe passar, senão a Anna..._

_- Iie. Ela não está no acampamento do Hao..._ Afirma o nekomata.

_- Não está! Não me diga que..._

_- Ela está bem... E, não está mais lá. É só isso que você precisa saber..._

Yoh se senta no chão, aliviado:

_- Que susto... Bem, meus amigos, o que faremos agora?_

Amidamaru estava pensativo...

_ - ... Cabe a você decidir o que fazer, senhor Yoh._ Diz Matamune.

Yoh sorri:

_- Vou me encontrar com meus amigos..._

_ - Certo._ Matamune sorri. _– Então, com sua licença, senhor Yoh..._ O nekomata faz uma reverência, e some...

_- Bom, Maru... Temos muita coisa para fazer, vamos andando. _Yoh coloca as mãos nos bolsos e vai andando pelo deserto, seguido pelo espírito do seu amigo samurai.


	12. 12

**Capítulo 12**

Com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, Anna já saíra para o seu treinamento. Ela se despira, até ficar totalmente nua e entrar nas águas da lagoa. Deita-se na água, mantendo-se totalmente submersa, e começa uma longa meditação, que desencadeia um estado de transe, logo, um treinamento mediúnico, utilizando de sua força oracular para captar oxigênio suficiente para a sua respiração...

Um pouco mais tarde a jovem shugenja desperta, se troca e sai afora da cabana. Ao ver as roupas de Anna na margem do lago, vai até elas e as dobra cuidadosamente. Após isso, ela se senta na margem do lago ao lado das roupas de Anna e se perde em pensamentos um tanto distantes dela agora... Asakura Hao... Algo doía em seu coração só de pensar naquele shaman... Não queria tê-lo deixado... Tinha medo de perdê-lo e não poder fazer nada... Nada...

Após algumas horas, Anna termina o seu treinamento mediúnico e sobe para a superfície da água, respirando de forma ofegante como se procurasse ar, que durante o seu treino era parco. Ela respira fundo, se recompondo e vai nadando até a beira da lagoa, saindo assim da água. Em seu corpo havia alguns hematomas. Resultado daquele treinamento, que procurava fortalecer tanto a sua mente quanto o seu corpo.

_- Está tudo bem com você, Anna-sama?_ Pergunta a garota meio preocupada. – _Ah! Que erro meu... Vou buscar uma toalha, volto num segundo..._

A garota de cabelos azuis se dirige a cabana e logo volta com a toalha em mãos, entregando-a a itako.

_- Obrigada, Hikari-chan!_ A itako olha-a de maneira maternal. Seca-se e veste as suas roupas.

A menina a olha um tanto surpresa de início, mas depois seus lábios se abrem num sorriso suave... Aquele tom de voz, aquele jeito de chamar seu nome a fazia se sentir confortável... Nunca soubera direito o que era ter uma mãe... Mas, se tivesse convivido mais tempo com a sua própria mãe... Queria que ela pudesse ser como Anna Kyouyama.

"_Eu é quem lhe agradeço... Anna-sama..."._

Um singelo sorriso se forma nos lábios da itako. Ela aproxima-se de Hikari lentamente até envolver a garota num abraço caloroso, um abraço de amiga, um abraço maternal. Sem dizer uma única palavra. Tudo que ela queria dizer para a pequena shugenja era... "Tudo vai ficar bem". Mas, ela não precisava se expressar com palavras. Aquele gesto, aquele gesto tão raro por parte da reservada Anna já era o suficiente para transmitir o seu carinho pela jovem... Carinho de amiga. Carinho de irmã mais velha. Carinho de mãe...

* * *

Yoh estava cansado, tinha passado muitas horas caminhando...

_- Quase lá, Maru... Depois daquela colina chegamos à vila dos Patches!_

_- Demoramos mais do que imaginei, Yoh..._

_- Sim, não agüento mais andar. Quando chegar, eu vou tomar um bom banho e dormir um pouco..._

Amidamaru observa Yoh, fica feliz ao ver que é o velho Yoh de sempre de volta.

De repente, Yoh pára.

_- O que foi?_ Pergunta o samurai.

_- Bem que eu senti que tinha esquecido algo!... _Yoh estava rindo de desespero, Amidamaru apenas observava Yoh sem entender.

_- A harusame! Eu esqueci a harusame..._ Yoh dá meia volta e começa a correr todo o caminho de volta.

* * *

Hao aparece do chão, envolto em chamas, perto de seu irmão gêmeo. Primeiramente, olha-o em silêncio. Depois, começa a andar em sua direção... Com uma expressão sombria...

Yoh se assusta e salta para trás:

_- H-Hao?_

Hao joga a harusame ensangüentada no chão, ao lado de Yoh.

_- Acho que isso é seu, otouto..._

Yoh pega a harusame no chão, parecia muito aliviado de não ter de andar tanto para buscá-la.

_- Me diga, Hao... Sabe para onde Anna foi?_

_- Não. E, mesmo que soubesse não iria te dar essa informação. Não acho que a Anna queira ver qualquer pessoa..._ A expressão dele se torna um tanto pesada, triste. Beirando a solidão.

Yoh olha para o chão.

_- Entendo..._ E passa andando por Hao. – _Obrigado por buscar a harusame por mim. _E ele segue o caminho para a aldeia dos Patches.

* * *

Yoh chega à vila dos Patches totalmente exausto. Ninguém o vê chegar ao seu quarto, ele abre a porta e o pequeno Manta se encontra lá dentro olhando pela janela.

_- Cheguei, Manta!_ Anuncia Yoh.

_- Y-YOH! ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE? VOCÊ ME DEIXOU PREOCUPADO, SABIA!_

_- Boa noite, Manta..._ Yoh se joga na cama e dorme de roncar alto.

* * *

Hao se encontrava sozinho no vasto e solitário deserto, olhando por todos os lados como se procurasse algo que o tirasse da sua própria solidão... No meio do deserto havia um cacto. Um cacto triste... O cacto era igual a ele. Sobrevivera no meio de um vasto deserto de solidão e sofrimento... Ganhando cada vez mais força para se manter vivo... Se fortalecendo a cada árduo sofrimento da vida... Hao havia cada vez ganhado mais força, e solidão. Como se a solidão fosse conseqüência de um grande poder...

"_Anna"._ Uma mulher forte. Uma mulher determinada. Uma itako incrível... Hao admirava a força e a coragem da garota. Ela era diferente de todas as outras. Era independente. E... Solitária. Assim como ele. Talvez, ele tivesse se interessado pela Anna devido às suas semelhanças... Ela seria capaz de compreender a sua dor, já que ela também a sentia... E, no final das contas, era compreensão que Hao sempre buscara e que nunca encontrara em ninguém... Porém, ele também nunca deixara alguém se aproximar...

"_Hikari"._ Uma garotinha doce e meiga. Alguém com quem ele aprendera a conviver e a quem depositara muita confiança. Ela era mais que uma subordinada. Agora que a garota tinha partido, Hao notara quanta falta ela fazia. Ele não sabia dizer o que sentia pela garota... Só sabia que se sentia bem ao lado dela, e que agora que a tinha perdido um grande vazio se formara em seu coração... Ele se sentia mais solitário do que nunca. O supremo onmyouji queria poder ver mais uma vez aquele sorriso tão singelo, porém carregado de tristeza da Hikari... Ele queria poder ver aquele sorriso que lhe reconfortaria...

Hao fica vagando pelo deserto... Procurando pela essência de seu ser... E o que reina... É o silêncio da sua solidão...

* * *

Yoh dormia tranqüilamente, como não fazia desde que tinha partido da vila Patche naquele dia fatídico... Foi a primeira noite em muitas em que ele teve um sonho agradável, do qual fora arrancado abruptamente.

_- Acorda idiota!_ Yoh é chutado e cai no chão, levantando muito sonolento...

_- O que foi, Ren?_ Yoh boceja.

_- Como o que foi? Acho que você nos deve uma explicação..._ Chocolove, Horo-Horo e Ryu estavam no quarto também.

_- É, Yoh!_ Exclama o rapaz de cabelos azuis. – _Nós passamos o maior perrengue aqui por sua causa... Merecemos uma explicação!_

_- Se isso foi uma piada cara, foi mais sem graça que as minhas..._ Diz Chocolove extremamente sério.

_- Patrão Yoh..._ Ryu estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – _Que bom que o senhor voltou! _Ryu abraça Yoh com força.

_- C-Calma Ryu. Eu vou contar tudo para vocês..._

Yoh contou tudo o que se passou com ele após o rapto de Anna. Sua fuga para Izumo, seu treino com o livro, sua morte, seu renascimento, tudo... Depois da história, o silêncio imperava no quarto de Yoh...

_- O que foi, gente? Por que o silêncio?..._

_- Essa história, patrão..._ Ryu se debulhava em lágrimas. – _Foi muito emocionante..._

_- E, o que quer que nós façamos, Yoh?_ Pergunta Ren.

_- Nada de mais._ Yoh sorria. – _Apenas vou lhes ensinar o que eu aprendi com meu treinamento..._

* * *

_- M-Mestre Yoh..._ Dizia Tamao, entrando no recinto que os shamans se encontravam, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Estava muito preocupada com o Yoh, e sentiu uma imensa felicidade ao vê-lo. Ao ver que ele estava bem...

_- Tamao..._ Yoh sorria olhando para a menina. Ele olha para Ren que entende o recado...

_- Vamos gente, vamos embora..._ Diz Ren, de costas se dirigindo à porta.

_- Mas, por quê? Agora que ia ficar interessante?_ Diz Horo-Horo saindo chateado, seguido por Ryu e Chocolove.

A menina, num impulso de amor, preocupação e felicidade, pula nos braços de Yoh, o abraçando forte, com lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto. Mas, logo ela percebe o ato que tomou, se afastando dele bruscamente, com seu rosto muito corado...

_- M-Mestre Yoh... E-Eu... Me perdoe..._ Ela escondia o seu rosto com as mãos, morrendo de vergonha.

Yoh ria um pouco, sem graça.

_- Tudo bem, Tamao. Que bom que está bem... Me coloque a par de tudo que aconteceu em minha ausência?_

_- H-Hai._ E ela conta tudo o que aconteceu, a preocupação de todos, as besteiras que eles achavam que Yoh iria cometer para tentar salvar a Anna... – _E... Foi isso... Estávamos muito preocupados. E-Eu... Estou tão feliz em vê-lo..._ Ela diz isso, sem olhar diretamente para o Yoh, com sua face um tanto corada.

Yoh põe a mão na cabeça da Tamao, fazendo cafuné.

_- Obrigado por cuidar de tudo enquanto estive fora, mas tenho que te pedir um favor agora, Tamao..._

Ela olha para ele, pronta para atender qualquer pedido vindo de seu Mestre e amor platônico...

_- ..._ _Quero que você cuide das coisas por aqui por mais algum tempo..._ Ele sorriu. – _Eu e os rapazes deveremos partir logo..._

_- ..._ _Mestre Yoh... _Ela diz, ficando um tanto triste. – _P-Por favor, não enfrente o Hao... Se... Se acontecer alguma coisa com você... Eu... Eu..._ E a expressão dela fica muito mais triste agora. "_Se acontecer alguma coisa com você... Eu... M o r r o"_, ela pensa, pois não teve coragem de completar a frase para ele ouvir.

_- Não se preocupe, Tamao. Hao não é meu inimigo... Dessa vez... Apenas prepare algo gostoso pra quando a gente voltar, tá? Já que você é a única daqui que sabe cozinhar. _Yoh falava em um tom brincalhão, mas um tanto sério, ele pega a harusame e vai andando até a porta. – _Cuide-se, Tamao..._

A menina apenas fica olhando o seu mestre partir. Seu coração estava apertado. Tudo que ela poderia fazer era torcer, para que o seu eterno amor platônico voltasse bem... E, ela o receberia com um sorriso... (E claro, com a comida que ele tanto gostava!).

* * *

Yoh saiu de dentro da casa, seus amigos estavam esperando, arrumados para partir.

_- Me desculpem, não queria ter de pedir que fossem comigo, mas..._

_- Ah, Yoh, cale a boca. Não estou fazendo um favor para você, eu apenas quero aprender o que esse livro que você disse tem a ensinar e testar essa força._ Diz Ren. – _Considere isso uma troca de interesses..._

_- Patrão, eu te seguiria até o inferno se preciso! Não faça nada perigoso assim de novo sem me levar..._ Ryu repousa a mão no ombro de Yoh, Chocolove e Horo-Horo meneiam a cabeça positivamente, Yoh passa à frente de todos e diz:

_- Não temos muito tempo, terei de ensinar enquanto tentamos descobrir o paradeiro de Anna e daquele cara, então não esperem moleza! É hora de partir..._

* * *

_- YOOOOOH!_ Grita o pequeno Manta, correndo em direção aos shamans. – _Yoh! O que está acontecendo? Você está indo embora de novo? E, agora eles também vão? E, ninguém me explica nada O QUE SE PASSA POR AQUI!_ Manta estava à beira de um surto.

_- Assuntos de shamans!_ Diz Horo-Horo, com um sorriso maroto na face, provocando ainda mais a ira do baixinho...

_- ! Eu estou avisando! NINGUÉM vai embora sem me dar uma explicação..._ Manta se vira para Yoh. – _Como você pode me deixar preocupado assim, Yoh? Eu sou seu amigo!_ Apela Manta.

_- Manta, acalme-se! Não tenho muito tempo agora, mas juro que quando voltarmos vou te contar tudo, tá?_ Yoh fazia um sinal para Manta se acalmar...

_- Não está nada não!_ Teima Manta.

_- Nossa, como Manta tá esquentadinho! Parece até com um BULE!_ E Chocolove aparece em forma de um bule fervendo, fazendo até os sons de apito...

A ponta de uma lança aparece fincada no nariz de Chocolove.

_- Francamente, suas piadas estão cada vez piores!_ Diz Ren, com o bico do seu cabelo mais espetado.

Horo-Horo agachou um pouco, batendo a mão na perna:

_- HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUA, NOSSA CHOCO, ESSA FOI DEMAIS! AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHA..._ Horo-Horo mal conseguia respirar...

Uma veia salta na testa de Ren:

_- Ei, do que você está rindo... Idiota?_

_- Ei..._ Horo pára de rir de súbito. – _Quem você está chamando de idiota?_

_- Estou te chamando de idiota, idiota!..._ Retruca Ren.

Horo-Horo arruma as mangas, com uma cara medonha quase encosta na do Ren:

_- Quer brigar, é?_

Ren revida com a mesma cara:

_- Cai dentro!_

Mas, Yoh chega apartando a briga:

_- Calma gente, não gastem suas energias agora, vamos precisar mais tarde! Manta, viu? Está tudo bem conosco, ajude a Tamao a cuidar de tudo para quando voltarmos, meu amigo._ Yoh sorri. – _Nos veremos em breve..._

Então, os cinco shamans partem enquanto a noite cai...


	13. 13

**Capítulo 13**

A itako de cabelos dourados encontrava-se sentada no gramado, encostada no tronco de uma árvore. Estava observando o céu noturno depois de um longo dia de treinamento. Observando as estrelas. Aquele elo de lembrança com seu amado Yoh. As estrelas que ele tanto adorava observar. Um singelo sorriso forma-se na face da garota e ela sussurra para si mesma o nome dele...

_- Yoh..._

A jovem shugenja se aproxima devagar a árvore onde a itako se encontrava, se encostando na árvore de pé, ao lado de Anna e depois de alguns momentos de silêncio...

_- ... Sente saudades...? ... Dele...?_

Anna olha para Hikari e fica em silêncio por algum momento. Depois, ela volta a olhar para as estrelas daquele belo céu noturno...

_- ..._ _O que você vê... Nelas?_ Pergunta a itako.

Hikari olha o céu também em silêncio, respira fundo, sorri e fecha os olhos.

_- ..._ _As estrelas para mim... Têm vários significados importantes... Um dos maiores é me lembrar das pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo... Nelas eu firmo meus sentimentos, meus pensamentos distantes... Como se sonhasse com essas pessoas tão importantes... Acho que... É meu modo de pensar nas coisas, fingindo fazer outras..._ Diz a garota sorrindo serenamente.

_- ..._ _Ele me disse uma vez... "Eu sempre estarei nelas para você"..._ Anna desvia o seu olhar das estrelas, e parece que estava olhando para além do horizonte...

--- Flashback ---

Era final de outono em Izumo, uma noite com o céu límpido, sem luzes para ofuscar as estrelas. Todos dormiam. Yoh Asakura não conseguia dormir, então estava passando a noite deitado em um gramado, apreciando as estrelas...

Anna Kyouyama, após muitos segundos de silêncio em seu quarto tentando dormir em vão, resolve sair para o jardim da mansão Asakura para observar a paisagem noturna...

Yoh estava se divertindo tentando montar imagens com as estrelas quando sente uma estranha sensação. Ele se senta e olha para trás, observando Anna passar.

_- Anna? Não conseguiu dormir?_

Anna olha para seu noivo, enquanto aproxima-se dele e senta-se a seu lado.

_- Iie._ Responde.

Yoh sorri e volta a deitar no chão.

_- Nem eu, a noite está bonita demais para desperdiçar dormindo._ Ele olha para Anna. – _Você também gosta de olhar as estrelas?_

_- ..._ _São enigmáticas._ Limita-se a dizer a itako.

_- Enigmáticas? Eu não as vejo assim... Vou considerar isso um sim._ Yoh usa as mãos como travesseiro. – _Por que não se deita?_

Anna deita-se ao lado de Yoh, em silêncio... Ela fica observando o céu... Seu rosto tinha uma expressão suave, amena. Era como se aquela paisagem noturna lhe trouxesse paz...

Yoh havia parado de tentar montar imagens com as estrelas.

_- Vovô diz que as estrelas nos mostram o passado, e o futuro... Se um dia algo acontecer e eu for levado para longe de você..._ Yoh lentamente aproxima sua mão à da itako e a segura. – _Olhe para elas, eu sempre estarei nelas para você..._

Anna apenas sorri, singelamente... Ela fecha os olhos e fica apreciando aquele pequeno contato tão ameno, mas tão especial com seu noivo. Aquelas palavras... Ela guardaria para sempre em seu coração...

--- Fim do flashback ---

Hikari fica em silêncio por algum tempo e depois se abaixa ao lado de Anna e segura sua mão.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem... Anna-sama..._ Diz a garota sorrindo singelamente.

Anna, por alguns poucos segundos, apenas observa o gesto de Hikari em silêncio. Mas, logo ela esboça um singelo sorriso na face, como se agradecesse a uma irmã por estar ali com ela.

* * *

Era fim de tarde, o grupo havia passado o dia inteiro andando, enquanto Yoh lhes ensinava as teorias do Chou Senji Ryakketsu, o sol estava muito forte.

_- Sedeee..._ Dizia Yoh com os olhos fechados praticamente se arrastando.

_- O que foi idiota?_ Retrucava Ren. – _Já está cansado? Nos meus dias de treinamento, eu ficava dez dias sem descansar._ Suando demais, aparentando estar sedento por água também.

_- Água! Água!..._ Dizia Horo-Horo, se arrastando pelo chão.

_- Patrãooooo! Eu tenho a solução para os nossos problemas!_ Diz um Ryu triunfante.

Yoh pára.

_- E o que seria Ryu?_ O tom de voz dele não parecia muito esperançoso.

_- Ahah! _E Ryu retira de seu bolso um cantil de água.

_- ÁGUAAAAA!_ E Horo-Horo se joga para cima do Ryu, pegando o cantil da mão dele e começa a beber feito um louco.

_- Horo-Horo, SEU IDIOTA!_ O cabelo de Ren fica espetado e ele pula encima de Horo-Horo tentando tomar o cantil.

Yoh deita no chão desolado.

_- Estamos mortos... Mortos..._

Chocolove, que estava quieto até então de tanta sede que sentia, se pronuncia apontando para certa direção...

_- Água..._

Ren chuta Chocolove.

_- Isso não é hora de piadas, idiota._

_- M-Mas..._ Chocolove fica com uma carinha de uma criança inocente que jurava para a mãe que não aprontara...

_- Estamos todos aqui morrendo de sede e você contando piadas?_ Ren estava com o chifre do cabelo muito espetado.

Yoh se levanta, coça os olhos e cobre eles com a mão pra fazer sombra.

_- Ei, Ren... Ele tá falando a verdade._

_- Viu, viu? Sou um comediante honesto!_ Afirma Chocolove, balançando as mãos.

Ren solta Chocolove.

_- Hunf, idiota... _Ren também enxerga a água à distância, os cinco shamans olham uns aos outros e uma corrida ao ouro tem início.

* * *

Os cinco pulam no pequeno córrego quase ao mesmo tempo, quase se matando por um pequeno espaço para beberem água. Quando todos estavam satisfeitos, tiveram uma bela visão ao levantar, um grande lago de águas límpidas, os cinco se olharam e Yoh apenas sorriu. Em pouquíssimo tempo, suas roupas estavam no chão e os cinco estavam nadando.

_- Aaaaaah... Era disso que eu estava precisando... _Exclamava Yoh se segurando em uma pedra.

_- Você está muito molenga._ Retrucava Ren nadando cachorrinho.

_- HUAHUAHAUAHA! Olha lá, galera! Ren não sabe nadar!_ Horo-Horo rolaria de rir se estivesse na terra.

_- Seu idiota, claro que eu sei nadar... Só não tive muito tempo para pôr em prática..._

Ryu nadou para perto de Yoh.

_- Patrão, não podemos perder muito tempo aqui, temos de nos encontrar a patroa Anna..._

Yoh olhou para Ryu e abaixou o olhar, ficava melancólico ao lembrar o quão longe de Anna ele estava agora.

_- Sabe Ryu, não estamos perdendo tempo aqui. _Yoh dá um sorriso maldoso. – _Está na hora do treinamento de vocês..._

* * *

Já era noite quando os companheiros de Hao se reúnem em volta de uma fogueira.

_- Ele ainda não voltou..._ Diz Matilda, começando a ficar preocupada.

_- ..._ Marion apenas observava tristemente as chamas da fogueira, recordando-se de seu Senhor Hao.

_- Tsc. E tudo isso é culpa daquela menininha irritante! E, aquela outra... A que tem uma carinha de vítima desde que chegou aqui há alguns anos, essa também tem culpa! _Reclamava Kanna.

_- O Senhor Hao... Anda muito estranho..._ Manifesta-se Zang-Ching.

_- Es correcto..._ Afirma Peyote, sem muita animação na fala.

_- ..._ _Aquela menina metida... Irá me pagar caro pela humilhação que me fez passar!_ Kanna cerrava o punho fortemente, demonstrando claramente o ódio que sentia por Anna através de seu gesto e de seu olhar.

_- Pode contar comigo!_ Diz Matilda.

_- Comigo também! _Diz Marion, apontando o Chuck para a fogueira e com um olhar sinistro na face, como se estivesse olhando para a itako.

_- Hehehe... É melhor irem com calma, meninas. Senhor Hao não gostará nada de saber que tramam contra Anna Kyouyama._ Luchist se intromete na conversa.

_- Está contra nós, Luchist?_ Kanna lança um olhar medonho para o fundador e ex-integrante dos X-Laws.

_- Não, não. Acalme-se. Estou apenas avisando. Não tomarei partido nessa vingança de vocês..._ Diz Luchist.

_- Tudo bem. Nós três seremos suficientes para dar uma lição naquela metida! _Torna Kanna.

_- Façam como acharem melhor._ Luchist esboça um sorriso ameno na face.

* * *

**Notas dos autores**

**- Anna**

Finalmente atualizamos esse fic xD Finalmente resolvemos voltar a escrever xD A culpa foi praticamente toda minha pela inércia do KnK u.u" Mas, era época de vestibular e eu andava meio pra baixo x Bom, o importante é que agora voltamos a escrever :)

Espero que gostem desse capítulo xD Muitas coisas estão por vir ainda nos próximos u.u! Não percam! E deixem reviews :)

**- Hikari**

Olá, gente! Faz tempo que eu não dava uma passada escrevendo aqui, não? xD

Espero que estejam gostando da nossa história e nos perdoem pelos atrasos :) Estávamos de férias? Claro que sim... Mas houveram alguns problemas, como preguiça e vestiba xD (não no meu caso x eu fiquei só na boa... hehehe)

Por favor, não deixem de nos acompanhar e peço mais uma vez que nos perdoem pelos imprevistos e problemas...

Obrigada a todos que lêem o nosso fic e a quem gosta das nossas interpretações xD

Kissus!

Até a próxima, pessoal :)

**- Naruto**

Me diverti escrevendo a parte do time do Yoh :) E para quem lê, o mangá do KnK já tá sendo feito XD Tentaremos botar ele online :) (Sat quem está desenhando!).


	14. 14

Capítulo 14 

Raziel sai de sua tenda, que se localizava no meio do deserto, para observar o céu noturno. O céu daquela noite estava encoberto por nuvens, mas dava-se para enxergar claramente o brilho da Lua Cheia. Aquela Lua vermelha. Aquela Lua que lhe trazia lembranças dolorosas do passado. Aquela Lua que lhe lembrava sangue e chamas...

--- Flashback ---

Era final de tarde. Raziel retornava de um dia árduo de treinamento para a tenda de seu mestre. Estava feliz e orgulhoso de si mesmo pelo seu progresso. Queria mostrar para o seu mestre o que havia dominado naquele dia. Porém, quando se aproxima do seu destino, o garoto vê uma fumaça negra no céu. Ele se assusta, a fumaça vinha da direção da tenda de seu mestre. Ele apressa o passo e começa a correr. Chamas. Era o que ele via. Chamas e sangue. A tenda estava em chamas. O seu mestre estava estirado no chão em cima de uma poça de sangue...

_- Sensei!_ O garoto corre até o seu mestre e se ajoelha perante ele.

_- R-Ra-Raziel..._ Dizia o velho com dificuldade. – _R-Raziel... Você deve... Ser... Forte... F-Forte para matar... Asakura..._ Foram as últimas palavras do velho mestre onmyouji.

_- ... Que insignificante._ Dizia um garoto que surgia em meio às chamas, com um sorriso sombrio em seu rosto melancólico.

_- ! Você. Asakura. Você deve ser o Asakura que matou..._ Ia dizendo Raziel, até ser interrompido por Hao.

_- Sou Hao Asakura. O Rei do futuro. Todos aqueles que se atreverem a cruzar o meu caminho perecerão sob as minhas chamas..._ Os olhos do garoto estavam em chamas.

--- Fim do flashback ---

_- ... E, isso é tudo o que eu me lembro._ Dizia Raziel cerrando os seus punhos. – _Além das suas últimas palavras... "Você merece viver. Sua coragem salvou a sua vida..."._

_- Mas... Não há nada que salvará a sua vida, Hao Asakura! _Um brilho assassino tomava conta de seu olhar. O olhar determinado a matar...

* * *

Hikari desperta devagar, ao se levantar vê Anna dormindo do outro lado. Preferindo não incomodar o sono da amiga, ela se troca e sai para dar uma volta... Apenas arejar a cabeça de todos os acontecimentos. A jovem shugenja começa a caminhar sem rumo, olhando a natureza à volta... Fecha os olhos e a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente é Hao Asakura e logo depois, seu nii-sama, Raziel. Raziel... Onde ele estaria agora?

Raziel caminhava lentamente pela floresta. O onmyouji vê a sua pequena irmã de longe... Passa um bom tempo observando-a. Sentia-se confortado com a presença dela. Hikari sempre lhe passava uma grande sensação de paz... A sua doçura sempre o encantava. Ela a pessoa que Raziel mais amava. E, a pessoa que ele protegeria com a sua vida.

"_Como eu senti a sua falta..."._ Pensava Raziel, com uma expressão suave no rosto. Porém, sua expressão muda radicalmente de uma hora para outra. De suave para severa e um tanto triste. "Eu sinto muito, minha irmã. Mas, está na hora de você saber a verdade...". E ele caminha em direção a ela, decidido a contar-lhe toda uma triste história...

Hikari, que estava um tanto distraída, sentiu aquela força que tão bem conhecia e dirigiu olhar à ele, abriu um belo sorriso e correu até ele para abraçá-lo com força.

_- Nii-sama! Como esteve? Está tudo bem? E... O seu machucado...?_

Raziel apenas deixa-se ser abraçado por ela, e acaricia suavemente a cabeça de sua pequena irmã...

_- Hikari._ Ele diz seriamente. – _Já está na hora de você saber sobre o assassino de nossos pais..._

A menina surpresa olha seu irmão. Aquilo tirara todo seu fôlego.

_- ... O... Assassino... Dos nossos pais...?_ Ela repetiu como se tentasse digerir aquelas palavras.

Raziel se ajoelha em frente a sua irmãzinha. Ele coloca as mãos nos ombros dela, de modo a mantê-la um tanto protegida da revelação que ele viria a dizer. Ele a olha nos olhos, em silêncio, por algum tempo. Não queria machucá-la. Ela parecia tão frágil. Mas, ele sabia que sua irmã era forte. Ele sabia que ela agüentaria firme aquela triste história. O onmyouji apenas não queria que ela perdesse o seu doce sorriso e seu gentil olhar...

_- ... Hao Asakura. O assassino de nossos pais..._ Raziel é o mais objetivo o possível. Não queria prolongar aquela conversa para não machucar mais a sua irmã. Ele sabia que ela já sairia machucada... Mas, ele estaria ali para confortá-la.

A jovem shugenja se paralisa ao ouvir aquilo...

_- Hao... Asakura...?_

As lágrimas vêm aos olhos mesmo que ela se esforçasse para que elas não viessem, e tudo que ela pôde fazer foi afundar a cabeça no ombro do irmão e abraçá-lo com mais força.

Raziel, agora, abraça carinhosamente a sua irmã. Tudo que ele poderia fazer naquele momento era abraçá-la. E, tentar dar-lhe conforto.

_- ... Uhn. Que problema!_ Anna Kyouyama pula de cima de uma árvore para perto dos dois irmãos.

_- A-Anna-sama! O que faz aqui? _A menina se virou com pressa para a itako não podendo nem disfarçar as lágrimas que não paravam de cair de seus olhos.

_- Eu vim buscar você. _Anna responde para Hikari e vira o seu olhar para Raziel. – _Você... Eu avisei para ficar longe dela. Você só trará mais sofrimento a ela. Não acha que ela já sofreu o bastante?_ Ela olhava seriamente para o onmyouji.

_- ... Veio para defender Hao?_ O tom de voz de Raziel era sarcástico.

_- ... Eu não vim defender ninguém. Apenas vim buscá-la..._ Anna caminha até Hikari, parando próxima a ela e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Hikari olhou Anna um tanto surpresa e depois estendeu a mão a amiga, depois olhou o irmão e se soltou dele, ficando ao lado da itako.

Raziel apenas olha as duas, em silêncio. Ele observa como Anna tratava a sua irmã, percebendo que ela realmente se importava com Hikari. Sabia que sua pequena irmã estaria em boas mãos...

_- Cuide dela até que eu venha buscá-la._ Ele olha para Anna, mas tinha um tom de voz frio. - Hikari... Raziel volta o seu olhar para a pequena shugenja. – _Assim que matar Hao, eu virei para te buscar. E nós dois ficaremos juntos! _E, dizendo essas palavras, o onmyouji parte, deixando sua irmã aos cuidados da itako de cabelos dourados.

A menina de cabelos azuis apenas baixa a cabeça olhando seus próprios pés, em silêncio. As lágrimas voltavam a surgir devagar, seu coração doía e apertava mais do que nunca e ela apenas segurou a mão da amiga com mais força.

_- ... Seu irmão é uma pessoa com sede de vingança. Está tão cego que não foi verificar se os fatos condizem à verdade... Ele tem a mente confusa..._ Diz Anna, sem olhar para Hikari.

_- ... Mesmo assim... Tenho medo, Anna-sama..._ A menina não conseguia levantar a cabeça e as lágrimas caiam devagar. – _Se for verdade... O que faço...?_

- ... Terá que conversar com Hao primeiro. É a única coisa que você pode fazer...

"_Conversar... Com Hao?". _A menina levantou olhar a itako. Voltar a ver Hao, depois de tudo...? Seria... Maravilhoso... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, doloroso. A menina fechou os olhos e limpou as lágrimas. Teria de ser forte. Não poderia esquecer que tudo estava acontecendo e deixar as coisas seguirem do modo que quisessem. No final, daria tudo certo... Ou, assim esperava.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vi uma nuvem negra na mente de Raziel. Essa história está muito mal contada...

Hikari sorriu suavemente. Ela poderia estar certa... Ela tinha que estar certa.

- Obrigada, Anna-sama.

Anna olha suavemente para Hikari... Como uma mãe olharia para uma filha a fim de confortá-la...

- Vamos voltar. Para "casa"...

A menina se surpreendeu... "Para casa...". Há quanto tempo não ouvia aquilo? Ela sorriu serenamente.

- Sim... Para "casa"...

* * *

Os cinco rapazes estavam caídos no chão...

Ryu diz, com um pouco de esforço:

- Caramba patrão, que treinamento dureza foi esse?

Horo-Horo estava deitado de olhos fechados, parecia estar meditando, após uns instantes abre os olhos.

- Não consigo sentir meus braços... Então, esse é o Chou Senji Ryakketsu?

Ren também estava deitado, mas cruza os braços de forma arrogante.

- Bando de frescos... Os treinamentos da família Tao são muito piores...

Chocolove se levanta e olha pra Ren, sorrindo com desdém:

- Então, conta pra gente por que você não consegue se levantar?

Ren vira pro lado, quieto.

Yoh se levanta, se espreguiçando.

- Bem pessoal, por hoje terminamos! Amanhã vai ser muito pior...

Todos se levantam imediatamente, falando em coro:

- O QUÊÊÊÊ!

* * *

_- Hahaha. Acho que elas vão levar isso a sério!_ Dizia Zang-Ching olhando para a tenda da Hanagumi.

_- Mulheres!_ Comenta Peyote. – _Ciumentas..._

_- Hahaha! O Senhor Hao que tem sorte! Elas morrem de amor por ele!_ Ri-se Zang-Ching. – _Mas, Luchist..._ Ele olha para o companheiro que se encontrava sentado quieto em um canto. – _Não acha melhor intervirmos? Isso pode ficar complicado..._

_- Es correcto!_ Diz Peyote.

_- As deixem... Logo elas vão se recolher às suas insignificâncias..._ Luchist tinha um olhar sombrio na face.

_- Cruz credo! Por um momento, Luchist lembrou o Senhor Hao. É isso que dá muito tempo de convivência? Que medo! _Treme Zang-Ching.

- Elas só não têm nenhuma chance contra Anna Kyouyama. É por isso que o Senhor Hao a acha tão interessante... Aquele poder misterioso que ela tem o atrai... Diz Luchist.

_- Hahahaha! É verdade! Aquela menina sabe como fazer um homem tremer na base! _Ri-se Zang-Ching.

_- Não só um homem._ Diz Luchist. – _O poder adormecido que ela possui é assustador..._

Os outros dois só concordam com um movimento de cabeça...

* * *

Anoitece rapidamente, um céu totalmente sem nuvens... Yoh estava sentado ao lado do lago olhando o céu, Ren se aproxima e se senta ao lado de Yoh.

- Por que você observa tanto as estrelas?

_- Sei lá, elas me tranqüilizam..._ Yoh dizia com um sorriso na face.

_- Para mim são apenas pontos._ Horo-Horo se intromete na conversa, sem camisa, com uma faixa branca amarrada na testa. – _E para você, Chocolove?_

_- Para mim são bolhas de gás explodindo a milhões de quilômetros daqui timã... _Antes de terminar, Ren já estava em pé com a lança encostada no nariz dele.

Ryu já estava dormindo profundamente, Yoh olha para seu amigo e suspira:

_- Gente, acho melhor fazermos como o Ryu... Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio!_ Todos concordam, deitando de costas um para o outro, formando um círculo e adormecendo...

* * *

Um homem andava sozinho pela escuridão da noite nas areias do deserto. Seu rosto não possuía mais a expressão sarcástica e cheia de vida de outrora. Seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho. Era como se todos os seus objetivos não significassem mais nada. Era como se sua vida estivesse se esvaindo lentamente... Porém, havia uma palidez assassina em seus olhos... A lei do mais forte prevaleceria. Ele mataria para sobreviver. Ele mataria para continuar vivendo. Como se o sangue alheio lhe desse forças para se manter de pé, assim como um vampiro suga a sua vítima. Estava disposto a vencer a guerra, mesmo que isso lhe custasse o pouco de viver que sobrara. Ele pára no meio do frio deserto, olhando para as estrelas...

_- ... Quando esse brilho negro vai cessar?_ Hao sorri, mas um sorriso profundamente melancólico e solitário. Então, o onmyouji desvia o seu olhar das estrelas e novamente se perde na imensidão do deserto e nas trevas de seu coração...


	15. 15

**Capítulo 15**

Hikari estava dentro da cabana, olhava janela a fora. Era um dia de chuva, não gostava muito de chuva. Seu olhar opaco mostrava claramente que seus pensamentos estavam muito longe do presente. Em sua mente, apenas o barulho da chuva ressoava. Seu olhar se tornou triste e parecia que lágrimas iriam cair, como se sentisse dor em seu corpo. Afinal, tudo lembrava aquele dia, que eram só mais provas de que seu irmão poderia estar certo...

"_Aquele dia..."._

--- Flashback ---

Uma menina de cabelos azuis olhava pela janela, estava entediada. Era um dia de chuva, não podia nem ao menos sair para olhar o dia... De repente, uma idéia passou por sua mente, ela olhou para trás, onde estava o resto do grupo de Hao, procurando pelo garoto, mas não o achou.

_- Ué... Onde Hao-sama foi?_ Perguntou a menina inocente olhando a volta várias vezes.

_- Procurando pelo Senhor Hao?_ O fundador dos X-Laws se aproxima da pequena Hikari.

_- Sim! É que..._ Ela abriu um suave sorriso e corou levemente. _- Hm, nada de mais. Onde foi Hao-sama, Luchist-san?_

Luchist se aproxima mais da menina, abrindo um sorriso suave para ela.

- Sabe... Pequena... O Senhor Hao precisa muito de alguns momentos sozinho. Ele aprecia muito sair em alguma noite estrelada ou dia chuvoso... Desde que você chegou aqui... As saídas do Senhor Hao tornaram-se menos freqüentes.

Hikari arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras do ex-X-Law e seu rosto corou mais ainda. Por alguns instantes, ela permaneceu calada olhando para Luchist, mas logo desviou o rosto, pois não parava de se sentir mais vermelha.

_- M-Mas num dia de chuva não é bom ele sair! Pode pegar uma gripe!_ Ela pegou uma capa de chuva e um guarda-chuva. _- ... Vou sair para procurá-lo... Com licença._ Ela fez uma reverência e saiu.

_- Realmente... Hikari-chan... Você é como uma luz para o Senhor Hao._ Luchist sussurra para si mesmo e sorri, olhando a menina tão cuidadosa ir atrás de seu Senhor.

* * *

Quando Hikari encontra Hao, o onmyouji estava em frente a uma criança que se encontrava caída no chão. O shaman nem percebe a proximidade de sua subordinada, ele estava muito concentrado na conversa com aquela criança. Era um menino pequeno, que aparentava ter uns 8 anos de idade, possuía um cabelo liso que ia até os ombros, e era um menino loirinho de profundos olhos azuis. O garoto encarava o onmyouji apesar de todo o medo que estava sentindo. 

- Um monstro. Você é um monstro! Mas, não passa de um humano... Não passa de uma criança mimada que só por causa de alguns poderes acha que é um super herói! HUMANO! Entendeu? Você é um humano!

"_Humano"._ Não era a primeira vez que Hao ouvia essa palavra sendo dirigida à ele. Todas as vezes, foram de formar cruéis. Essa não seria diferente. Mas, que humano era ele que matava os seus semelhantes? Só um monstro agiria assim. E era disso que estava sendo chamado. De monstro. Novamente, os fantasmas de seu passado voltam para lhe assombrar a mente.

_- NÃO!_ Hao coloca as mãos na cabeça. _- O que um pirralho como você entende de humanos? O que um pirralho entende de mim, o Supremo Onmyouji Hao Asakura! É isso que eu sou. Um poderoso shaman. O Rei do futuro. Estou muito àcima de vocês, meros humanos..._

_- Um humano que tenta negar a si mesmo... E ainda se acha forte..._ Lágrimas começavam a percorrer o rosto da pequena criança. _- Por quê? Por que um humano age assim como você?_

Os olhos do Hao se tornam odiosos e chamas envolvem o corpo do pequeno menino, que grita de dor e, ao mesmo tempo, chora de tristeza.

- H-u-m-a-n-o... M-o-n-s-t-r-o...

- Eu não sou humano. Ninguém brinca com o supremo onmyouji Hao Asakura assim. Nem mesmo um pirralho...

Depois das chamas consumirem o corpo do pequeno garoto, Hao cai de joelhos no chão... Ele leva as suas mãos até sua cabeça, e algumas lágrimas caem compulsivamente de seus olhos. Hao estava com raiva. Com raiva de si mesmo, por sua atitude brutal, por não ter conseguido se controlar, por não ter arrependimento de ter matado um menino. Com raiva dos humanos que tiraram a vida da pessoa mais preciosa de sua vida...

- ... Humano... EU NÃO SOU UM HUMANO!

* * *

A menina que olhava de longe, não fazia um movimento. Estava paralisada pela cena que presenciara. Suas mãos pousaram suavemente sobre sua boca, tentando cobrir sua vontade de gritar. Gritar, não sabia por que. Medo? Não... Era porque não podia acreditar que ele... Ele fizera aquilo. 

_- Ha...o... sa... ma..._ Sua voz não saia, não conseguia fazer nada.

Hao levanta-se bruscamente e vira-se para trás. A única pessoa que ele não queria que presenciasse os seus atos de assassinato acabara de presenciar um dos mais cruéis. Seu coração ficara pesado. Seu corpo ensangüentado pelo sangue do pequeno menino não conseguia se mover. O onmyouji apenas conseguia olhar para a sua subordinada. Ela era tão doce. Ele não sabe o porquê, mas não queria nunca que ela tivesse visto uma cena daquelas...

_- Hikari..._ Ele limita-se a pronunciar.

As lágrimas começam a descer pela face da menina. O que acontecera? Só podia ser um sonho. Só um sonho. Tudo um sonho... O guarda-chuva caiu no chão e logo a menina caiu de joelhos também. Queria acordar. Queria esquecer o que havia acontecido. Levou as mãos ao rosto e o cobriu, mas antes de tudo, não queria fraquejar... Sangue... Tanto sangue, tão vermelho...

O corpo de Hao reage, então o onmyouji, já recuperado do susto, caminha lentamente até a menina. Ele se posta ao lado dela, de pé e sem olhar para ela.

- Você não devia ter visto. Mas, é isso o que eu sou. Um assassino que construirá um novo mundo. Um mundo de paz não pode ser construído sem antes passar por uma revolução. E uma revolução não pode ser feita à base de paz. Para se chegar à paz, é necessária a morte de pessoas. Você não precisa me seguir se não quiser. Mas, se resolver ficar ao meu lado, não pode fraquejar ao presenciar uma morte.

A menina fez um esforço para que as lágrimas parassem de descer. Por mais que doesse, algo repetia no fundo de seu coração para não ter receio de quando decidira estar ao lado dele. Talvez, fosse só a vontade de ter alguém ao lado para rir e conversar, por mais que momentos dolorosos viessem... Ela não queria mais ficar sozinha, talvez fosse só egoísmo... Mas, talvez, o quão bem se sentia ao lado dele... O quão confortável... Era só o que ela precisava para estar feliz também.

_- ... Hao-sama..._ Ela chamou baixinho.

Hao, então, olha para a menina. Seu olhar era suave e melancólico. Nada parecia com o assassino de há pouco. Era o olhar de uma pessoa extremamente solitária...

Nenhuma palavra saiu mais da sua boca. Seu olhar apenas se encheu de lágrimas novamente, mas ela sorriu de forma carinhosa e apenas o abraçou, com força.

_- ... Você não está sozinho... Tá bom...?_ Ela falou de forma inocente em meio a voz de choro.

Hao apenas esboça um singelo sorriso em seus lábios. De alguma forma, seu coração estava mais leve...

--- Fim do Flashback ---

A menina deixou um suave sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios, um sorriso doce e seu olhar voltara a ter o brilho de sempre. Seu irmão havia de estar errado, não poderia ser, não "aquele" Hao que ela conhecia. "Aquele" Hao que aceitara e que agora amava de todo coração...

"_Hao-sama... Acho que preciso falar com você..."._ Ela olha para o céu chuvoso, mas seu olhar era gentil e sereno agora, não importava o que estivesse por vir, tinha de ser forte.

* * *

Grossas gotas de chuva caíram no rosto de Yoh, fazendo com que despertasse aos poucos. Ele se levanta, levando a mão a testa... Estava com muita dor de cabeça, talvez febre... Havia passado a noite deitado ao relento, apenas com a relva como travesseiro. Curiosamente era o único dos cinco que não havia deitado sobre a proteção das árvores, já que a noite anterior estava bonita e sem sinal de chuva. 

Ele olha para seus companheiros... Ryu estava de cabeça para baixo, em comparação com a posição que havia dormido. Chovolove estava agarrado a sua perna, murmurando alguma coisa, provavelmente sonhando. Horo-Horo estava roncando alto e Ren estava deitado na posição fetal em um canto, sua face um pouco ruborizada. Yoh se perguntou por um instante o que ele estava sonhando, mas deu de ombros e sorriu... Eles mereciam aquele descanso. O sol não havia nascido ainda, deviam ser seis da manhã, Yoh tenta se levantar, mas não tinha forças suficientes, então ficou sentado e então espirra... Ren acorda com o barulho, e fica de pé em com um solavanco, olha ao redor e depois para Yoh.

- Yoh, sua face está vermelha... Você dormiu na chuva seu idiota?

Yoh apenas responde com um sorriso bobo de culpado, Ren se aproxima e coloca a mão em sua testa.

_- Como eu pensei, você está com febre... Ei idiotas ACORDEM!_ Ren Chuta Horo-Horo que faz um strike em Chocolove e Ryu, ambos acordando aos poucos...

_- Droga... O que foi seu chato? Eu estava tendo um sonho bom._ Diz Chocolove.

Ryu e Horo-Horo se sentam bocejando.

- Yoh parece estar gripado... Não vai ter treino hoje.

_- O patrão está doente?_ Ryu se levanta rápido e corre até Yoh. _- Não se preocupe, patrão. Eu cuidarei de você! _Diz ele fazendo uma cara meiga demais, mas Ren o empurra:

- Idiota! Se quiser ajudar, vá buscar comida... Chocolove, precisamos de uma fogueira! Eu e Horo-Horo vamos fazer um abrigo.

Yoh continuava sentado embaixo de uma árvore se protegendo da chuva. Estava perdido em pensamentos, mas a dor de cabeça se intensificava rapidamente. Após algum tempo, Ren e Horo-Horo terminam de fazer uma cabana muito rústica com folhas, mas serviria para proteger da chuva. Chocolove faz uma fogueira bem alta, protegida da chuva e Ryu volta com um javali.

_- Onde você conseguiu um javali, Ryu? Que eu saiba por aqui não tem javalis._ Horo-Horo estava intrigado.

_- É segredo!_ Diz Ryu com uma piscadela.

_- Ei, idiota!_ Ren se vira para Yoh. _- Fique perto da fogueira, tire essa roupa molhada e a ponha para secar, e se cubra com esse cobertor._ O shaman chinês tira da mochila um cobertor e joga para Yoh, que o obedece e faz o que ele mandou, se deitando perto da fogueira com o cobertor enquanto Ryu pendurava suas roupas perto da mesma... Aos poucos, a dor vai sumindo e Yoh volta a dormir...

* * *

Era noite. Anna não havia saído para treinar aquele dia. Não que a chuva a incomodasse, ela treinaria até embaixo de uma tempestade de neve se precisasse... Mas, ela havia decidido passar o dia com a Hikari. Estava preocupada com ela de certa forma. Deixar a garota sozinha só a deixaria mais triste e confusa. Por isso, Anna aproveitara o dia para fazer companhia a doce shugenja. As garotas conversaram durante o dia sobre assuntos triviais. Nada que lembrasse a dor de cada uma ou aquela guerra que estavam imersas. A conversa servira para acalmar os corações de ambas as shamans, dada às suas suavidade e amizade empregadas. 

Hikari adormecera cedo. Anna, como uma irmã mais velha ou mesmo uma mãe cobrira a garota e ficara acordada vendo-a dormir. Velando o sono dela até que se tornasse profundo... "_Você é tão doce... Parece um anjo... Hao tem muita sorte de ter o seu amor... Se aquele idiota não perceber isso logo, ele vai acabar perdendo você... Eu darei um jeito naquele garoto mimado!"._ E se levanta, olha pela janela da cabana...Ainda estava chovendo, mas era uma garoa se comparada com a chuva do dia. A itako resolve sair. Queria andar um pouco... Andar debaixo daquela fina chuva... Sem rumo... Apenas seguindo o ritmo de seu coração...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas dos autores**

**Hikari:** Waih! Waih! Imaginação à mil! (ao menos, a minha xD) Estou feliz por voltar a escrever KnK :) ainda mais com um capítulo tão bonito assim. Realmente, amei. :) A gente não desistiu do fic não, ok? Estamos vivos xD (mesmo que como tartarugas, mas estamos, né... Hihihi).  
Espero que gostem desse novo cap. Vamos ver se conseguimos escrever mais rápido o próximo, por isso, não desistam de ler esse fic, ok:)

**Anna:** Sim, voltamos! Demoramos, mas não afundamos! (que horrível T-T). Mas, eu também estou muito feliz de continuar um fanfic com eles :) Esse fanfic já dava para ser um livro XD -Anna sonhando com livros- Sim, eu e o Biel e a Ami-chan (meus filhos lindos, autores desse fanfic comigo) iremos escrever um livro medieval! XDDD Já temos até alguns resumos e personagens já feitos! -Anna fazendo propaganda-  
Bom, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Eu adorei:)  
Até mais ver:) E deixem reviews XD

**Naruto:** Faço das palavras delas as minhas! xD


End file.
